The 15th Doctor Season 2
by Thegamerdude256
Summary: Chloe is a happy new sophomore at Lucas High. The counselor asks her to make friends with a new student at the school who is more weird then most people. What could possibly go wrong?
1. UCF Part 1: Chloe Jenson

**This is it! The start of season 2! I tried to make it stand alone so you don't need to have read the first season to ready this. All you need to know is that the Doctor is stuck on earth looking for his TARDIS in Washington and he looks like a teenager. Oh yeah, he got shot in his leg so now he needs a cane to walk. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of a brand new season for The 15th Doctor! (For a little bit, I'll accept OC's for students and teachers. Thanks!**

The school counselor glances over the decorations on her wall. She was waiting for her last UCF to show up for assignment. UCF stood for Upperclassmen Friend. All the juniors and seniors had been given freshmen students that had just moved to the new district and signed up to get a buddy. But the only sophomore apart of the program hadn't showed up yet.

'She didn't forget did she?' The counselor thought to herself. Then she shrugged off the thought.

'No way, she was so excited about this. I just hope she's ok with the change.' She thought to herself.

Suddenly, interrupting her thoughts, there was a knock on the door. The counselor looked up with hope and spoke towards the door.

"Come in." She stated. The door swung open slowly and a familiar face showed up on the other side. The counselor sighed in relief.

"Hi! So sorry that I'm late. I wanted to say hi to all my new teachers!" Said the girl that just entered. The counselor couldn't help but smile.

"You know, Chloe, I don't think anyone else in this school is as enthusiastic about the new school year as you." The counselor said happily.

Chloe beamed at the compliment. Chloe was a taller girl. She had long blonde hair that reached to a couple inches down her back. She had bright blue eyes and light pink lips. She currently sported a purple tank top with shorts that went down to the middle of her thighs. Her shoes were light blue with white laces. Her face had a look that seemed naturally happy.

"Thank you! I'm so excited for the new year! How was your summer?" She asked, showing genuine interest in what the counselor said.

"It was pretty good, thanks for asking. How was yours?" The counselor asked back.

"It was great! My dad and I went to Baton Rouge." She said. Her voice seemed to get higher while reflecting the good memories.

"That's great!" The counselor said.

"So who's the freshman I get to help?" She asked. The counselor lost a bit of her enthusiasm.

"Well, all the freshmen that wanted buddies already have one." She stated. Chloe lost a bit of enthusiasm.

"Oh? Really?" She asked. The counselor nodded sadly.

"Yeah, but since you signed up, we have someone for you." The counselor said. Chloe seemed a bit confused.

"I thought all the freshmen that wanted buddies had one." She pointed out. The counselor nodded.

"Well, he's not exactly a freshmen." The counselor said. Chloe was a bit surprised.

"I thought the program was only for freshmen." Chloe stated.

"Yes, this isn't exactly within the program. He's another sophomore." The counselor explained.

"Really? Did he just move here?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, but he hasn't exactly had the best time with the other classmates. He was made fun of almost straight away." The counselor said. Chloe realized how serious it must be as they were only a couple hours into the first day.

"Well, excuse me for asking, but is there something specific about him that they're making fun of?" She asked.

"He, needs a cane to walk. A lot of the other kids think he's faking or making fun of people with disability." The counselor explained.

"Oh no! That's terrible!" Chloe said. The counselor nodded.

"That's why we want you to become friends with him." The counselor stated. Chloe nodded almost immediately.

"Oh of course! Did he ask for a buddy?" She asked. The counselor shook her head.

"No. We just want you to be a friend to him. As far as we're concerned, he has none." She said. Chloe nodded.

"Definitely. What's his name?" Chloe asked. The counselor hesitated.

"He hasn't given us one." She said. Chloe was surprised at the answer.

"What?" She asked.

"He keeps calling himself The Doctor. We asked him for his real name on the sign up sheet but that's he gave us." The counselor said. Chloe wondered why he wouldn't give a name for himself. Then she decided to change the subject.

"Do you have a picture of him, so I can find him?" Chloe asked. The counselor nodded and passed over a picture.

It was a full body picture. The boy had brown hair that was kinda messy. He was sporting a dark denim jacket with a shirt that had a bunch of circles on in arranged in a weird order. He also had jeans, despite the warm weather outside. He had dark blue tennis shoes.

There were two things that stuck out to Chloe. The first thing was a long black cane in his hand that had a silver rubber end. The other thing was the expression on his face. He wasn't smiling, not by a long shot. He looked sad. Chloe looked at it for a while, then took the picture. She looked at the counselor.

"Thank you. I'll find him. It's lunch time so I should find him easily." Chloe said. The counselor nodded.

"Good luck." She said as Chloe walked to the door. She looked back at her for a second and then left the room.

Chloe walked down the hallway with a very upbeat posture. She either waved or said hi to everyone she passed. Sometimes she got a response and other times she got a weird look. But most of the guys were looking at her with a flirty smile. Chloe was a very attractive person after all. But she didn't notice the guys and kept walking.

Outside the doors to the cafeteria there was a group of guys next to each other holding a long stick. Chloe looked at her picture of 'The Doctor' and back to the group of guys. They were definitely holding the same cane as he had in the picture. The Doctor wasn't in this group. Chloe walked over.

"Hey, where did you get that?" She asked. They looked over and one guy walked over. He was a lot taller than her.

"Listen CC, this doesn't concern you." He said with a smile. Chloe looked at him annoyed. She hated the name CC. She quickly grabbed the cane successfully and tried to pull it away. But the guy was holding onto it firmly.

"Give it to me." She said, trying to be intimidating. She knew she failed when when he saw the look on his face.

"Why do you want this so bad?" He asked. Chloe didn't answer him, she just pulled it out of his hands. Chloe wondered whether it was because of her strength or if he let her take it.

"You shouldn't bully people like that." She said to him. She began to walk away before the guy stopped her. He held out a what looked like a silver pen, but it had no point.

"Take this too, if you're returning this stuff to him. He's in the music room." He stated. Chloe was surprised at his sudden niceness. She took the silver thing.

"Why are you nice all of the sudden?" She asked. He looked at her body.

"Something changed my mind." He stated. Chloe was completely confused but she walked away towards the music room.

After a while, she arrived at the door. She heard music coming from the other side of the door. It was a piano, she thought. Whoever was playing, was playing very fast.

She opened the door and peeked inside. A boy was playing the piano. It was him! She looked at the picture for confirmation and back at him. It was definitely him. She walked over with his stuff. He didn't seem to notice her as he was playing. Chloe recognized the song as Baba O'Riley.

"Um, excuse me?" She asked politely. He stopped playing the piano. He turned around and looked at Chloe. He looked at her entire figure and then back at her face. He seemed either surprised or confused. Chloe immediately felt intimidated by him for some reason she couldn't figure out. He was a lot taller than she expected. Then he eyed the cane and silver stick. That broke Chloe out of her silent trance.

"Oh right, I believe this is yours?" She said holding out the items. He took the items. He put the silver stick in his pocket and he positioned his cane in his hand.

"Thanks." He said. His voice was a lot deeper then Chloe thought. He still had a look of confusion. Chloe brushed it off and gave a big smile.

"Hi! I'm Chloe." She said, excitingly. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"Ok." He said. He started to walks out of the music room. Chloe tried to stop him.

"Can you tell me your name?" She asked, trying to spark conversation even though she already knew what he called himself. The Doctor didn't even bat an eye walking out.

"Nope." He said walking out of the room and leaving Chloe alone in the room. Chloe was a bit surprised about how the interaction went. She decided to follow him to the lunchroom and try to talk to him again.

Before walking out, she thought about what had happened. Should she really try to be friends with him? Of course, these bullies must of alienated him already. Chloe then walked out of the room, determined to make a new friend that day.


	2. UCF Part 2: The Past

**The Thirteenth Doctor is a Woman. I'm incredibly excited to see her first full series! Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

Chloe quickly walked down the hallway towards the lunch room. She made a left turn and ended up in a large room filled with people eating lunch. She scanned the large room. She saw many familiar faces together greeting after the summer of being away. She smiled in sight of some of her old friends.

There was Jeanie with her boyfriend, who Chloe hadn't met. There was Sarah on her phone presumably texting her friends from back in Wisconsin. There was Adrianna reading the Maze runner books for the millionth time. There was Mason sitting with his group of friends, who were playing on the Nintendo switch. But The Doctor was nowhere to be found.

Chloe looked to the other side of the cafeteria to where the unlucky people were still waiting in line. She saw him in the line to get pasta. She went down the stairs halfway, about to go greet him again, before she stopped.

'Maybe I should wait until he sits down.' She thought to herself. Then she nodded and went down the stairs.

After a while of waiting, the Doctor eventually sat down at his table with his food. He chose to sit away from everyone to avoid questions about what he was to be working on. He pulled out what looked like a silver box with a small satellite on the end of it. It was supposed to help him find his TARDIS. He knew he was in the right place at this point, he just needed to find it.

He put his screwdriver in his mouth to hold it, and he started to press buttons on the tracking device. He took out the screwdriver to zap it when he heard footsteps behind him, and going around the table. He looked over and saw the girl that gave him his cane and screwdriver back. She had decided to sit across from him. She had a packed lunch.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully with the high pitch voice she spoke with. The Doctor looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi." He repeated back, annoyed.

"So, how are you liking the place so far?" She asked cheerfully. The Doctor looked up. He didn't seem very interested in talking.

"It's fine. A lot better than the last place." He stated, trying to get her away. She rested her head on her hands.

"Where did you go to school before?" She asked. The Doctor closed his eyes, upset with himself for giving her the opportunity to start another conversation.

"Serpent falls." He stated. Chloe nodded.

"That's cool!" She said cheerfully. The Doctor looked at her with that same confused face as before.

"Yeah, sure." He said. Chloe noticed the confused face and wanted to get more information.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She asked. The Doctor took a bite of his food and looked at her, surprised that she had noticed. He swallowed his food and made eye contact.

"I'm trying to figure out why your so nice to me. Do you find me attractive?" He asked. Chloe found herself at a loss for words.

"W-what?" She asked.

"Well, You can't be that attractive and that nice without an ulterior motive. Attractive people know they're attractive so they use that to their advantage. What do you want from me?" He asked. Chloe seemed really surprised at his accusation.

"I-I just wanted to be friends with you. You think I'm attractive?" She asked him.

"Yeah, mind you it's not my fault. But why do you seem so surprised?" The Doctor asked. Chloe smiled embarrassingly.

"Well, not a lot of people come out and say that." She explained. The Doctor seemed surprised.

"Really? I thought most teenagers are over reliant on their feelings when it comes to a hot girl. Guys don't say anything to you?" He asked.

"Well, sometimes guys ask if I want to have a good time, I'd say doing what, and they'd seem really surprised that I answered that way." Chloe said.

"You don't know what they're talking about?" He asked. Chloe shook her head.

"No." She stated. She decided to change the subject. "Anyway, what were people at your last school like?" She asked. The Doctor sighed and looked upset.

"Can we not talk about that?" He asked. Chloe seemed concerned.

"Um, yeah. Are you ok?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, it's just, well, I had a friend at my last school. She was a lot different to the other people at the school."

"How so?" Chloe asked.

"Well, she was a self proclaimed emo chick. She dyed her hair. She had a terrible home life. I was one of her only friends." The Doctor repeated.

"What happened to her?" Chloe asked. The Doctor closed his eyes and put his hand on his face. Chloe reached over and out a hand on his shoulder, sympathetically. He lowered the hand.

"She's dead." He stated. Chloe wasn't expecting that at all. She seemed to choke on air for a second. Then she regained herself.

"Did she, you know.." Chloe asked, trailing off. The Doctor quickly figured out what she was thinking.

"Oh no, she didn't kill herself. She was shot." He said. Chloe was a bit relieved but she was still shocked.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Chloe asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, she's not the reason I'm here. I'm looking for something." He said. Chloe then eyed the device he had in his hand.

"What are you looking for?" She asked. The Doctor didn't answer immediately. He looked at his tracking device with a distracted look. Then he looked at Chloe.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" He asked. Chloe smiled lightly.

"I wanted to be friends with you. Is that ok?" She asked.

"Why do you want to be friends with me?"

"Because I've seen people bully you for using your walking stick." She said.

"You think I need a friend?" He asked. Chloe hesitated, but then nodded.

"Yes." She stated. The Doctor thought about it.

"You seem nice." He stated back. Chloe looked at him a bit confused.

"Thanks, I think. So can we be friends?" She asked. The Doctor sighed and stood up.

"Sure, why not." He said, walking away. Chloe reached a hand out and grabbed his. He turned around.

"If you need to talk about any of this, I'm here for you." She said. The Doctor let go of her hand.

"Word of advice, if you go around doing that to guys, you'll definitely give off a vibe you aren't intending to." He said, going to leave the cafeteria. Chloe noticed that he had food on the table still.

"Hey! You forgot your.." She started but she stopped talking when he clearly didn't hear her. She sighed and looked back at the food. This was going to be harder then she thought.


	3. UCF Part 3: Two stories

Chloe walked out of the school a bit later than everyone else. She had said high to her last teachers and welcomed them into the new year. At this point, the only people there were the people by themselves listening to music waiting for their ride.

Chloe looked up the street and saw a blue Honda Pilot. She smiled and walked towards it. The driver of the Honda saw Chloe and pulled the car closer to her. As it got closer, Chloe saw that it was her Dad and her younger sister.

The car pulled up nicely next to her and she got in the passenger seat as her sister was in the back.

"Hey, Koala! How was your first day of sophomore year?" Her father asked her. Her dad was in his mid 30's. he had black spiked up hair with glasses. He had a dark flannel with his sleeves rolled up. Chloe laid back.

"It was great! Everyone seems to be to nice!" She said gladly. Then she turned to her sister, who had just started 8th grade. Her name was Kate. She looked very similar to Chloe however she was clearly younger and she had dyed her hair a bright blue color. "How was your first day of 8th grade?" She asked her. Kate looked up from her phone.

"It was fine, I guess. One of my friends moved away so she wasn't there." She stated grimly. Chloe looked at her with a sympathetic look.

"Oh well I hope you can make new friends super quickly!" She said hopefully. Kate smiled at her older sister's enthusiasm and went back to her phone. Chloe turned around to face the windshield.

Chloe's dad had started to pull the car out of the pathway that led outside of the school. As they were passing cars and people, Chloe saw The Doctor. She quickly rolled down the window and waved hi to him with a smile. He clearly saw the smile but he didn't smile back. He looked back with another look like he was trying to figure something out about her. Then Chloe rolled up the window before she could see a response from him.

"Who was that?" Her dad asked.

"He's a new kid. The principal asked me to try to be friends with him." Chloe replied.

"Why? He looked your age." Stated Kate. Chloe nodded.

"He is, but he didn't have a lot of friends and he was made fun of for using that walking stick." Chloe said. Kate looked back at him.

"Oh yeah, why does he have that?" She asked. Chloe shrugged.

"I assume something happened to his leg." She stated back.

"Yeah, but what?" Kate asked back. Chloe shrugged.

"I don't know. I feel rude about asking him." She said.

"Alright, I'll do it whenever he comes over." Kate stated.

"What makes you think he'll come over?" She asked.

"He's cute and your incredibly nice to him. It's not hard to make assumptions." Kate stated. Chloe nodded.

"Hey, you know very well why that can't happen. But it's weird, he said something like that earlier." Chloe said remembering what he had said earlier.

"What, that he was cute?" Kate asked back. Chloe shook her head.

"No, that people could make assumptions. About the way I was acting to him." Chloe said.

"Don't read too much into it. A lot of guys could misinterpret you being nice as a way to try to get them to ask you out. It could only be a matter of time before someone was self aware of it." Kate said back. Chloe nodded, then laughed when she remembered something else about him.

"He play the beginning of Baba O'Reily on the piano." She said. Then her dad got in the conversation.

"Really? Wow, that's impressive." He stated. Chloe nodded.

"What was impressive was that he did it with one hand." Chloe added. Her dad's mouth dropped.

"Are you kidding? I have to meet this kid." He stated. Chloe laughed.

"We should plan dinner then." She responded.

"That reminds me, what do you guys want for dinner? We can go to any restaurant." He said. Chloe and Kaye looked at each other with a smile and then looked at their dad.

"Olive Garden!" They both said at the same time.

Meanwhile: The Doctor looked as the car with Chloe drove by. He still wanted to know why she was so nice. But that would be an unanswered question for now. He walked up to a regular looking tree. On the back of it, was a door that opened with a panel. He unlocked it and walked inside.

The inside was very different than the outside would care to say. The tree was actually a TARDIS, the time ship that many time lords use for time travel purposes. It was a large white room with white round things on the side. One wall was covered with glass and had a wall with lights in it on the other side of the glass. The center of the room had a big six panel console with buttons, levers, and switches all over it, each of which had specific purposes. The Doctor immediately went to a small toggle switch and flicked it. Two large doors opened on the inside closed slowly with a noise echoing throughout the large space.

After the doors closed, he turned to the console and looked over the different controls. Then he pulled out his tracking machine and placed it in a slot on the console. He pulled a lever and heard a ding noise. Then he tossed the walking cane he was using to the side and put his hand on the console for support.

He walked to the other side to the flight panel. He pulled down two levers and felt the ship shake. The familiar Vworp sounds echoed throughout the TARDIS as the center console moved up and down as well as rotating on its x-axis.

The Doctor walked over to the power panel and rotated a dial to the left. The ship stopped shaking. Then he heard the noise of the TARDIS Landing.

He pressed a button to turn on the scanner. He looked at it intensely. It was a large field. He looked confused.

"Chelsea? Are you out there?" He asked to no one. Then he quickly turned to the door switch and flicked it. He quickly walked to the doors, opened the outer door and walked out.

He looked around. It was foggy and dark. There were trees surrounding the TARDIS. He took out his screwdriver to scan for his own TARDIS that he had before. He was looking for his own TARDIS which was currently missing. The tracker showed that this was her last place of being active. While the Doctor could get a faint signal, the blue box was nowhere to be found. He looked around hoping to find it, but to no success. He sighed and went back into the TARDIS he was using for now.

He walked inside with a grim look. How could she not be here? He got mad started to hit the console hard. It started to spark and seemed to groan in pain. He then grabbed his cane and went back to the console to make more damage out of anger. He held it up to swing into the middle column and swung. But before he could finish, he hesitated. But it was too late. The cane swung into the center column and made a huge crack noise. It didn't break luckily. He quickly saw a light flash in the fault locater. It was the power from the ship. It was quickly draining due to his damage. He looked over the console trying to find a fix, but there wasn't one. There was only enough power for a quick short hop. He quickly and frantically pulled the lever for a quick hop. The TARDIS shuddered and made a quick noise that it had landed.

He walked outside and saw that he was at Lucas High School in their yard. The Chameleon Circuit had changed the TARDIS into a porta potty. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the side of the new exterior.

"I hate human hormones." He said, in reference to his rage against the console.


	4. UCF Part 4: Constellation

A car drove up to a large lighthouse. The lighthouse was perched on top of a hill overlooking the ocean. The sun was setting over the horizon casting an orange light over the city. The car parked at the bottom of the hill in front of a large pathway to the top. The car didn't shut off though. Only one figure left the car. It was Chloe. She walked out of the car and walked over to the driver side which rolled down their window.

"Thank you so much for driving me here!" She said happily. Her father was in the driver seat. She smiled back at her.

"You're welcome! Text me whenever you want to be picked up." He instructed. He pulled her forehead towards him and kissed it. She smiled and walked away from the car.

"Love you Dad!" She said.

"Love you too, Koala!" He said back, driving away. Chloe smiled even brighter after hearing the name. It was an old childhood nickname that her father christened her with at a young age.

She walked up the hill towards the bench at the top of the hill. Every so often, she would go to the top and watch the stars without having their view restricted by man made lights.

As she walked up the hill, she eyed a small pole sticking out horizontally on the side of the hill. She usually would put her jacket on the pole whenever she would come here during the winter. She saw something else hanging on it thought. It was a long cane similar to The Doctor's. Upon further inspection, she found that it was his. She looked further ahead to the bench and saw a figure on it. It was him. He was just sitting with his fingers interlocked and staring at the sunset on the horizon in the ocean.

She walked up, trying to make as little noise as possible, but his quick turning of his head proved she had blown her cover. But instead of talking, he looked back at the sun. She walked over a bit quicker, not needed to be quiet. She stopped and looked at the sunset from there. After a while, the Doctor motioned his hand to come sit down next to him.

"I know you're there, you can come over." He stated. She hesitated, but walked over to the bench and sat down. She looked at him for a second, waiting for him to turn his head and face her, but he didn't. So she just went and looked at the sunset. She smiled at the beauty of the sunset. Then, the Doctor cut off the silence.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Chloe looked at him again, but he was still staring at the sunset. She looked back.

"I always come here to watch the stars." She stated.

"Stars aren't out yet." He stated. Chloe nodded.

"I know, usually I come in the spring or winter but I wanted to come today. Usually the time difference would make it dark by now." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Alright, if I didn't know better, I would say you were following me." He said. Chloe shook her head in defense.

"I promise I wasn't! Actually, why are you here? Do you watch the stars too?" She asked. She could hear him lightly snicker.

"Usually I don't need to watch them." He said. Chloe didn't understand but she let it go.

"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it." She said. She looked at him again, but this time he looked back.

"It is. Usually I don't get to see this perspective of the stars." He said looking at her.

"Oh? Where are you from?" She asked. The Doctor took a while to answer but he eventually did.

"England." He stated. Chloe nodded but then was confused.

"You sound American." She stated. He nodded.

"That's not my fault." He said back. He started to look at her with that confused look again. Chloe decided to ask about it again.

"Why do you look at me like that?" She asked. The Doctor sighed.

"How are you so nice?" He asked. Chloe looked a bit surprised, but she smiled.

"I was born from niceness. My dad was made fun of in school and my mom was the only girl nice to him. He got the courage to ask her out and then it worked out." She said. He nodded.

"She sounds like a good person." He stated. He nodded.

"I guess she was." She said, with a tone that threw the Doctor off.

"Was? What do you mean?" He asked. She hesitated again, which made the Doctor concerned. "You ok?" He asked. She nodded. "Y-yeah, it's just. She died a couple years ago. Leukemia." She said. The Doctor suddenly regretted asking.

"Oh, so you're nice to keep her memory intact?" He asked. She nodded. She looked back at the sun which barely crept over the horizon. He suddenly felt pain in his leg. So he took out a small medicine container. He opened it and took out two white pills which he took. Chloe saw this.

"Pain medication? What kind?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her.

"Don't know. Made it myself. Haven't given it a name." He said. Chloe was a bit suspicious but let it go.

"How many of those do you take a day?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"Depends on how bad my leg hurts that day." He said. Chloe seemed a bit concerned.

"It's not an addiction is it?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, I just take it whenever my leg hurts." He said. Chloe nodded and looked at his leg.

"What happened?" She asked. The Doctor didn't answer at first. She saw he was debating whether to tell her or not. But he told her.

"I got shot." He said. Chloe immediately got shocked and scooted closer in case she needed to comfort him.

"Oh my god." She said. She wanted to say something else but she couldn't think of anything else. He nodded.

"Yeah." He stated. Chloe put an arm up to put around him and did so. He didn't seem to mind, but he didn't acknowledge it. Then Chloe thought of something.

"Whoever shot you, were they the same people that, well, killed your friend?" She asked. He nodded.

"It was my fault. They were going to shoot me, but she jumped on them to save me. They shot my leg instead. Then they shot her. I went to visit her in the hospital and she was in a coma. She went into cardiac arrest and I left. That's when I came here." He finished. He averted his eyes away from Chloe.

"Why did they want to kill you?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her, and moved back a bit at the sight of her being so closed.

"Does it matter?" He asked. She hesitated but shook her head.

"I'm sorry you went through all that." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"It's fine. I'll move on." He said. Chloe moved his body to face her and hugged him. The Doctor was surprised at the affection. He didn't hug back but his arm hovered around her waist. She didn't let go for a while. The Doctor knew it was for affection so he let her hug him, something which he had not expected he would. But there was something about her. Something that he hadn't seen in a long time. She was truly doing this with no intention getting something for herself. She was doing this for him. He sighed and decided to commend that.

"Zachary." He stated. Chloe let go of him and looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"If you want a name from me, call me Zach." He stated to her. She looked at him with a smile.

"Zach? I like that name!" She said, smiling. The Doctor nodded.

"Me too, I came up with it myself!" He said. Chloe cocked her head to the side.

"That's not your real name?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No. I seriously call myself The Doctor, but that doesn't seem to work for the school." He stated. Chloe seemed curious.

"Why do you call yourself the Doctor. Like, Doctor Who?" She asked. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"I gave you two names, you can pick." He said. Chloe nodded.

"Ok, Zach." She stated. The Doctor looked at the sky.

"Look, the stars are out." He said. Chloe looked up.

"Ooh! I love constellations!" She stated. They both looked up in the sky. Chloe pointed to one enthusiastically.

"Look at that one! It's orange, and flickering." She said. The Doctor eyed it.

"Oh oops, thought I fixed that." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." He stated. Chloe decided to ignore it. Then after a while, she looked at him.

"Are we friends?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, I thought we went over this." He stated.

"Well, yeah, but you were kind of unenthusiastic about it." She said. The Doctor nodded and thought about it.

"Sure, why not." He said. Chloe sighed at him trying to brush it off again. But she accepted it.

"Alright." She stated. The Doctor looked over for a second and back at the stars. After a while, she pulled out her phone and texted her father to come pick her up.

"Well. I have to go. I'll see you at school!" She said, quickly getting up and going to walk down.

"Oh wait!" The Doctor quickly shouted to her. She turned around.

"What?"

"Can you pass me my cane?" He asked. She looked behind her, and saw the cane. She grabbed it and handed it to him.

"Here you go! Anyway, see you tomorrow!" She said happily and walked down the hill. The Doctor watched her go down. Then he stared out at the moon and thought of his TARDIS.

"I hope to see you soon. I think you'd like her." He said outloud to himself. Then he grabbed his cane by the handle made his way down the hill.


	5. Homecoming Part 1: Max

There were posters everywhere. All of them were advertising the upcoming homecoming dance at the school, which was that night at this point. A lot of guys were walking around trying to ask different girls out, usually receiving rejection. While most of the guys were with their friends discussing rumors that some girl liked them, a specific one was sitting by himself eating lunch. This guy was The Doctor, or Zach as he had been called ever since he referee to himself by this name to Chloe.

Speaking of Chloe, she was walking over to The Doctor's table holding a packed lunch that her father had made for her. She was sporting an orange shirt with jean shorts that ended at her knee. She put her lunch down and sat at the table.

"Hi Zach!" She said cheerfully. The Doctor nodded in response without looking up.

"Hey." He responded. Chloe saw he didn't really want to talk. But she wanted to start a conversation.

"So! Have a date to the dance?" She asked. The Doctor looked up and seemed a bit confused.

"Wait, what dance?" He asked. Chloe looked around at the posters.

"Homecoming." She stated. The Doctor looked around.

"Oh, didn't even notice." He stated. Chloe nodded.

"I guess that means you don't have a date then." She concluded.

"I guess that's true." He stated back. Chloe looked around at different girls around the lunch room who have yet to have dates.

"Do you want to go with anyone? I can point you in the direction of someone that would want to go with you." She said. The Doctor shook his head.

"I'm fine." He said. Chloe sighed.

"Come on, it's a fun dance! You'd like it." She advertised.

"How do you know?" He questioned. Chloe didn't have an answer at first. But she decided to change the topic slightly.

"What about Karen? She's available and pretty attractive!" She said. The Doctor looked at her confused. She caught on to him pretty quick. "Oh no, I don't like her, but I was saying that because she is." She quickly added. The Doctor nodded.

"Why do you want me to have a date so bad?" He asked. Chloe went a bit red looking for an answer.

"Well, I want you to have fun. Plus it's a good chance for a lucky girl to go with a great guy!" She said. The Doctor snickered.

"Funny. If you want me to go with someone, why don't you I go with you?" He asked. Chloe smiled.

"I appreciate the offer but I have to decline." She said. The Doctor suddenly got defensive.

"Oh no, I wasn't asking. I was just, wait hold on. Why did you decline?" He asked. Chloe snickered a little.

"Well, I do have a boyfriend." She said. The Doctor looked shocked.

"Wait what?" He half yelled. Chloe went a bit red and brushed some hair back.

"Yeah, he should be here actually. I invited him to sit here. I hope you don't mind." She said. The Doctor shook his head.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to meet this guy! What is he, like top of all his classes, star student?" He asked. Chloe shook her head.

"Not, exactly." She said hesitating. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"Ok, what's he like?" He asked. Chloe shrugged and looked around.

"Oh there he is! You can meet him!" She said. The Doctor looked to where she was pointing. The first thing he saw were other people's heads turning. Mostly girl. Then he saw him. He was not what the doctor had expected. He had a sports jersey on with a back pack hanging over his left shoulder. He had short black hair that was held back with hair gel. All the girls were staring at him. Then he eyed Chloe and smiled.

"You are kidding me." The Doctor said to himself. Luckily Chloe didn't hear. He walked over. The Doctor saw his full body shape. He was like 6"3 and, as other people would call it, ripped. He saw the Doctor and looked curious.

"Hi Baby!" She said to him. He smiled in response and kissed her on the lips, for a lot longer then the Doctor felt comfortable with. He eventually let go and they both faced the Doctor. Chloe smiled at him while the guy looked at his cane. But he eventually looked back at him.

"Who's this?" He said, in the same tone that one would express to a dog. They both spoke at the same time.

"This is Zach."

"I'm the Doctor."

The Doctor and Chloe looked at each other. The Doctor looked at the guy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I have to use that name. I'm Zachary." He stated.

"I'm Max." He stated. The Doctor clinched a bit at him using the name Max.

"Of course it is." He stated to him.

"He's new here!" She said happily.

"He is? Well how are liking it here, buddy?" He said. The Doctor smiled, he was going to have fun with this.

"It's great. How about you?" He asked. Max seemed a bit put off by the question.

"It's, fine. I've gone here for 3 years."

"Junior then?"

"Yeah, you a freshie?"

"Sophomore, last I checked."

"Really? You just moved here?"

"From Colorado." Chloe sensed some antagonistic tention between the two.

"Anyway, we're still on for the dance?" She asked. Max nodded.

"Definitely. What about him? Who's he going with." Max asked. The Doctor looked around and saw a girl staring at Max.

"Hey! What to go to a dance tonight?" He shouted. She looked at him and figured that she would be going with him and Max. She nodded.

"I'd love to." She said, still staring at him. The Doctor turned back.

"That one." He said, pointing at her with his thumb. Suddenly Max looked at her and smiled.

"Cool. We going together?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why not? Sounds fun." The Doctor said with a smile. Max looked back with a similar smile. Suddenly he looked behind him.

"Ooh that looks good. I'm going to get some lunch." He said, Chloe nodded.

"I'll go with ya!" He said. He pulled his phone out and set it down on the table.

"Put your contact info in so we can meet up later." He said. The Doctor nodded and picked up the phone. They went off to find lunch. The Doctor was about to put his phone down, but he saw an incoming message from someone name Victoria.

He opened the messages to see what it said, and he was shocked at what he saw.

'Hey cutie. See you at the dance ;)'. It said. The Doctor quickly rolled through the texts and saw the history. They flirted with each other a lot and show no signs that they had broken up. They Doctor was surprised.

"Oh no." He said. Max was cheating on Chloe. He saw him come back so he quickly turned the phone off. Max picked up his phone.

"You put it in?" Max asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor said in response.

"Good." He said. Then he got a bit nervous and positioned his phone away from Chloe. He was reading the text from Victoria. Then he looked at The Doctor and saw his face. He saw that the Doctor knew. The Doctor looked at him with anger. Max looked at at The Doctor with a glare. Then Max turned to Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe. Class is going to start soon. Talk to you later! I love you!" He said. Before she could leave, the Doctor called out.

"Wait! Can I drop by your house before the dance? We can go as a group." He stated. She nodded.

"Cool! You'll get to meet my family! I'll give you the address later!" She said, smiling. She walked off. After she was away from hearing distance, Max took the Doctors hand and started to squeeze it hard. He didn't seem to notice.

"If you tell her, I will end you." He said, threateningly. The Doctor smiled and decided to have more fun.

"Tell her what?" He asked. Max didn't look amused.

"Don't you dare play games with me. If you tell her, I will make sure you never forget me." He said. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked.

"If you tell her, then it won't be just a threat." Max said back.

"Let me tell you something, Max. I have gone against people that will do anything with no remorse or regrets against the pain they inflict. People that would stop someone from swatting a fly just to pluck out the wings. But they all have something in common, they show their true colors right away instead of luring them into a false sense of happiness with them. They cause fear and terror, but people like you, cause sadness. And I will not let you hurt her, not any more then she would if she was captured by those people. So I don't care what you do to me, honestly it's better then living with this stupid walking cane. But I will save her from living with more pain in her heart then any of those evil people could have ever dreamed of causing. Do I make myself clear?" The Doctor exclaimed. His speech seemed to shock Max. He let go of the Doctor's hand, which prompted the Doctor to shake it and get the blood flowing again.

"You'd rather fight me then let her live with happiness in a relationship with me?" He asked. The Doctor thought about it for a second.

"I'd rather give someone false hope then the truth. But only when false hope could pay off. Eventually, she will find out, and she'll look at this relationship as one big lie. So yes, I'd rather give someone the truth over false hope that doesn't matter anyway." He stated. Max looked at him with true anger in his eyes.

"I want to punch you so bad right now." He threatened, making a fist with his hands.

"Don't mess with me, sunshine." The Doctor stated back, gripping his cane tightly. All of the sudden, their confrontation was interrupted by a teacher.

"Hey boys! Lunch is over! Get to class!" She shouted. They both looked at her and back at each other.

"Anyway, see you tonight at the dance." The Doctor stated with a fake smile as he walked off. Max didn't return the same luxury as he walked the opposite direction to his class.


	6. Homecoming Part 2: The Hour Before

A knock came from the door. Chloe was getting ready for the school dance.

"Hey! Kate! Can you get that? It's Zach." She shouted. Kate was in the kitchen and listening to music on her big headphones. But she heard her so she walked out of the kitchen and came to the door. She looked through the peephole to confirm it was him. Then she opened the door. He was wearing a blue Victorian suit, with a long jacket. The only different thing was blue tennis shoes. She looked at him curiously.

"You're the doctor?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Kate, I'm Chloe's younger sister." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Nice to meet you. Where is she? I need to talk to her about something." He asked.

"She's in her room." She said. She was looking at him funny, like she was trying to figure something out. She got closer to him and stared at him, like she was inspecting him.

"Do you like my sister?" She asked. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to date her?" She asked back. The Doctor shook her head.

"No interest. Neither does she. Plus, she has a boyfriend." He said. Kate nodded.

"What if she didn't?"

"Does it matter?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking." Said Kate.

"She doesn't like me anyway." He responded.

"She thinks you're cute."

"Not the same thing as liking."

"How is it different?"

"Attraction is physical. Liking is emotional." He said. Kate smirked.

"Nice philosophy." She said.

"Nice hair, I love blue." He responded talking about her blue hair.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." At this point, Chloe came out in a red dress. The Doctor looked over as well as Kate.

"Hey, the dress looks good!" Kate complimented. Chloe smiled. She looked at the doctor.

"Nice suit." She said. He looked at himself.

"Thanks, I would wear it more often but it's not something you would commonly wear at the school." The Doctor stated. She nodded.

"Max should be here soon. You want to just wait around?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sure, why not." He said. They saw down on a couch in silence. They were spent until Chloe figured something out.

"Hey, whatever happened to your date?" She asked.

"She got a ride with friends. We'll meet her there." He said.

"Got it." She responded. They say in silence until the doctor said something.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Yeah, about what?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend. There's something you should know." He started. But Chloe cut him off before he could finish.

"Oh no.." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Max told me this would happen."

"What?"

"That you would try to convince me that he was cheating on me. He said you were jealous. I never thought it was true." She said. The Doctor was surprised, but a tiny bit impressed.

"He said I would tell you? Really?" He asked. Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, why would you try to break us up?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I can't believe he told you I would say something." He said.

"He's not cheating on me. Are you jealous?" She asked. The Doctor laughed.

"Of cheating? Are you kidding? No!" He said. Chloe looked upset.

"Then why do you want us to break up?"

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said. Choose sighed.

"I thank you for thinking of me but I can take care of myself." She stated sternly.

"Have you ever had any other boyfriend?" The Doctor asked.

"No."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"You can't take care of yourself."

"Why not?"

"Your 15, almost 16. You don't know what love is."

"You sound like my grandma. 'You don't know what love is. You'll know it when you feel it'. Why does every adult undermine what a teen can do?" She asked. She was mad. She didn't look like she commonly got mad.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said.

"Why?"

"You're mad. It's my fault. You don't usually feel mad. I can tell. It's my fault." He said. Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Why is it that you can know so much about me, but you can't trust me." She asked.

"I do trust your judgement. I don't trust his. It's not your fault he did what he did. It's his for lying to you." The Doctor said. Chloe slammed the table.

"Stop! Please stop! I'm done talking about this. If you're going to keep talking about this, I don't think we can be friends anymore." She said. The Doctor was shocked. He didn't think she would ever say that to him.

"Fine. If you won't listen to my help, then it's your fault for getting yourself hurt." He yelled. He got up and was ready to walk out of the door, but someone knocked on the door. It was Max. Chloe and the Doctor looked at the door. He sighed and turned to her.

"Let's stop." He suggested.

"Yeah." She said back. He nodded and opened the door. He was there in a suit with flowers. Max looked at the Doctor with a smirk, like he knew what he had said. He walked in and gave the flowers to Chloe.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked. She nodded. And they kissed. The Doctor rolled his eyes. Chloe motioned to let Max and the doctor to go first. But before she could get through. The Doctor slammed the door and locked it with his screwdriver. He turned to Max, ignoring the knocking on the door.

"You idiot!" He shouted to him. "Do you have so little a soul that you value destroying people's relationship just for the fun of it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said smiling. The Doctor glared at him.

"Don't give me that damn nice guy speech." He said. Max pulled him close to whisper.

"I take it she didn't believe you?"

"Of course not. She loves you."

"I know she does." He said. The Doctor saw about to hit him with the cane again, but he stopped.

"I am going to prove to her that you are cheating." He said.

"There's no way you can." He said. The Doctor smiled.

"Oh are you so sure?" He asked. Max rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you'll find out." He said, unlocking the door so Chloe could leave.

"What happened?" She asked.

"No idea." The Doctor said. Chloe looked at Max.

"Hey, you ok? You seem tense?" She asked. He nodded his head quickly, then glared at the Doctor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." He said.

"I'll drive, you guys can canoodle or whatever 15 year olds do to try to be popular in relationships." The Doctor said. They both looked confused but Max nodded.

"Fine." He said. They went to the car. The Doctor got in the driver's seat while max and Chloe got in the back. They started to make out until max looked back at the Doctor.

"Wait, you have a learners permit right?" He asked. The Doctor adjusted his rear view mirror.

"Nope." He said, putting the car in drive and starting to drive to the school.


	7. Homecoming Part 3: Confrontation

The car quickly parallel parked into a parking space. The Doctor, who was driving the car, quickly pulled a medicine bottle out of his jacket and took two pills. Then he grabbed his cane and got out quickly. Max and Chloe left the car as well. Chloe was looking excited but Max was looking a bit sick.

"I'm pretty sure you ran every red light." He said to the Doctor.

"So? No one saw us." He repeated.

"That's because you didn't turn on any headlights!" Max half yelled back.

"Look, we're here. Let's just enjoy the dance. Please?" She asked. Max sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." He said, shooting a glare at the doctor as they walked by. The Doctor walked in after them and eyed a group of girls, one of which said they'd go with him. He walked over and stuck his head in between two girls.

"Hi! I'm here. Sorry about the wait." He said. The girl who said her go with him groaned.

"It's been like 10 minutes! Come on! I wanna dance." She complained. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"You know, it'll be hard to dance with a cane in my hand." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh boo hoo. Come on, let's go." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the gym where the dance was. She didn't give him enough to use the cane so he stood on one leg and propelled himself with the cane to keep up.

"Can't help but notice you're a lot less nice." He stated. She didn't look back.

"I was looking at Max before. Now it's just you." She said. The Doctor scoffed.

"Oh I see, would it be better if I had a Max mask?" He asked sarcastically. She nodded. The Doctor was surprised at the serious response. They went into the middle of the room and she started to dance to the music. At first the Doctor looked around and listened to the music. Then he started to tap his cane, then his head, then he started dancing. He didn't know what to do exactly but he started dancing. After a while, he saw Chloe and Max dancing together. He had his hand in hers and they were dancing.

Then he looked outside the gym and saw a familiar face with short blond hair. It was Victoria! That girl that he was texting earlier. He turned around and looked at Max again. He was nervously glancing to the doors. It was subtle but there. Suddenly The Doctor grabbed the cane and started to walk, much to the annoyance of the girl. He walked over to her. She didn't notice him until he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. She didn't expect it and didn't give very much resistance.

"Hey, what the.. who are you?" She asked. He quickly stopped and looked at her.

"You'll never stop asking. Who's your boyfriend?" He asked.

"What?"

"WHO'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!" He shouted. Victoria looked scared.

"M-Max!" She said. The Doctor took a step back and put his hands on his face.

"Oh thank god." He said.

"W-what?" She asked, still a bit uneasy.

"I thought I was just overreacting. It's nice to know I was right." He said with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure yelling is an overreaction!" She exclaimed.

"Look, your boyfriend is cheating on you." He said. She shook her head.

"Wait, what?"

"He's cheating on you!" He said.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"He's dancing with Chloe right now." He said. She sighed and put her hand on her face. She didn't seem upset. "You don't seem surprised." He said. She nodded.

"I've known for a while." She confessed. The doctor's eyes widened.

"How come you didn't tell him?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to hang on to the hope I was wrong." She said. He suddenly lost his angry face to a sad face.

"I'm sorry. You must be devastated." He said. She shrugged.

"Not really. I was going to break up with him anyway. I guess that would solve the problem." She said, sadly. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He said. She smiled sadly and hugged him for a second. Then she let go.

"How do we get him back?" She asked. The Doctor smiled.

"I like the way you think." He stated. "I have an idea."

Max and Chloe were dancing with each other during a slow song. Her head was in his shoulder. They were swaying slowly to the song.

"I love you so much." She said to him.

"I love you too." He responded.

"I'm sorry about Zach. He's just really paranoid I guess." She said.

"Yeah, I don't know if I'm ok with you being friends with him." He said. Chloe looked a bit confused.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I don't like him being so against our relationship." He said. Chloe shook her head.

"I can't stop being friends with him. The principal asked me to." She said. He sighed.

"You don't have to do everything she says. Please, can you not be friends with him?" He asked. She was confused and didn't know what to say.

"I-um-I can't..". She stuttered.

"Pick. Either him or me." He said with a straight face. She didn't give an answer. As she was curving her lips to say OK, the light came on in the center stage. The Doctor was standing next to a microphone. He tapped it a few times.

"Hello? Hello? Testing?" He said in different tones. "Ah! There we go! Now I'd like to take a moment away from the dance to point out an award. Now I have an award for most home runs in a single game. I'd like to award that to, Maxwell!" He said, clapping. Everyone looked at Max, clapping. He slowly walked up to the stage. After he got up, he stared at The Doctor.

"I don't play Baseball." He said. The Doctor shrugged.

"50/50 chance. Anyway! I understand there's a special someone that he's currently dating as well, I'd like to invite her to the stage! Come on!" He shouted. Chloe slowly walked to the stage, but unknown to her, so was Victoria. They both got to the stage and saw each other at the same time. Chloe was confused while Victoria looked sad. Max looked pissed off.

"Why on earth did you do this?" He asked the doctor.

"I told you, don't mess with me, sunshine." He said with a stern face. Chloe and Victoria walked over to each other. Then Chloe looked at Max.

"Why is this girl here?" She asked. Max stuttered. "Oh my god, it's true isn't it. You're cheating on me!" She shouted. Max slowly nodded. Chloe put her hands in her face and started to cry. "How could you do that?" She said in between sobs. Max couldn't look at her. He just slowly turned to the Doctor.

"You d*ck." He shouted. Then he ran over and punch the Doctor as hard as he could, causing him to crash to the floor. Chloe saw this and ran over, along with Victoria and the girl. The girl didn't come to comfort him.

"Does this mean he's single now?" She asked, hopefully. Victoria and Chloe both glared at her.

"Yes, have fun with him." The Doctor said. She smiled and went over to him. Max ignored her and walked over to the Doctor. He proceeded to kick the Doctor's leg. The bad one. He screamed in pain and laid his head on the ground, breathing hard. Then he reached over himself. Chloe thought he was going to get his pain medication. But he reached over his jacket and grabbed his cane. He slowly got up with the help of the two girls. Then he walked over to Max.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. Max was confused.

"What?"

"Now I can say it was for self defense." The Doctor said. Max was confused until the doctor held up his cane like a bat and swung it. The cane struck the side of his head. That knocked Max to the ground. He held it up again and hit his stomach. A breathless groan escaped his lips. The Doctor took a step back and took a deep breath.

"Don't mess with me or my friend." He said. He suddenly remembered Chloe and looked over. She was nowhere to be found. Victoria pointed outside the gym. She was implying that she had left. The Doctor quickly moved as fast as he could after her, leaving the rest of the gym to deal with Max.


	8. Homecoming Part 4: Dance the night away

The Doctor quickly went down the hall looking for Chloe. She couldn't have gotten that far. He turned the corner, expecting to make a run for it down the next hall, but was surprised to find Chloe sitting against the wall, crying. The Doctor went next to her, hung the cane on a party streamer and slide down to sit next to her. She didn't seem to notice him there. He stood there for a while until he cleared his throat. That made Chloe jump.

"You scared me." She said, quietly.

"I've been told I do that a lot." He said. She didn't say anything for a while. The Doctor didn't know what to do exactly to comfort her. He rose his hand to put it on her shoulder, but he didn't know if that was the correct place to put it. He danced around her back with his hand, not touching anything, until Chloe started talking, which made his hand jump back to his lap.

"You were right." She said.

"Yeah, I was." He repeated back. Chloe took a deep breath.

"I can't believe he cheated on me." She stated, with a small quiver in her voice.

"Neither did I at first. I had to look at his phone." He said. Chloe took another deep breath.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Obviously." He said.

"Why can guys be such pigs and not be in a relationship for the emotional attachment?" She asked. When she asked this, she looked up to face the Doctor. He saw that her makeup had run down due to tears. He didn't mention it though.

"Well, you never found him attractive?" He asked.

"Of course I did. But the relationship was never about the physical aspect for me." She said. The Doctor nodded and thought about her question.

"I think that the reason guys objectify girls is the same reason bullies bully people. They don't take the time to know the person. They just see them as an object." He said.

"I'm an idiot for trusting him." She complained.

"No, you're not." He said.

"How am I not an idiot?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"Several reasons, but the one I'm talking about now, is the fact that it's not your fault that guys put up a fake identity to get you to like them. It's their fault for not thinking you were going to like their real selves." He said. Chloe nodded and looked at him.

"He asked me to not be friends with you." She said. The Doctor chuckled.

"After tonight, I wouldn't be surprised if you made that decision." He said. Chloe shook her head.

"I'm not going to do that." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Of course not, we don't want the counselor to be upset now do we?" He asked. Chloe looked up, surprised.

"You know about that?" She asked. He nodded.

"Of course I know, it's kind of obvious. Plus a picture of me fell out of your pocket the other night at the lighthouse. I'm impressed, not a lot of people have a current photo of me." He stated. Chloe sighed.

"You didn't have any friends. The counselor wanted to change that." She said. The Doctor smiled lightly.

"I appreciate the thought, but I don't need any friends." He said. Chloe shook her head.

"Of course you do. Why don't you think you need friends."

"People I care about get hurt."

"So what?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her, noticing her blue eyes for the first time. She smiled. The Doctor cocked his head to the side lightly.

"Why are you so nice to me?" He asked.

"Because you haven't given me a reason to not be nice." She stated. The Doctor nodded and grabbed his cane and stood up. Chloe looked at him with confusion.

"You ok?" She asked. He nodded and held out his hand.

"Come on. I can hear a slow song. Might be nice to dance with someone who we actually care about." He said. She looked at his hand for a second.

"What about your date?" She asked. He looked over towards the gym doors.

"Probably making out with your date. Some people never learn." He said. She sulked a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." He quickly added. She took his hand and stood up and, still holding it, they went to the gym. Everyone seem to had forgotten the drama that had happened and were dancing with their respective dates, with some standing on the side watching the couples shuffle.

Chloe put her arms around the Doctor's neck. He put his hand on her waist and kept the other in his cane.

"You know, I can't really dance normally with this thing." He said. Chloe smiled and shrugged.

"I don't care." She said. They shuffled back and forth, with the Doctor using his cane as support in moving. After a while, Chloe put her head in his neck, facing outwards. The Doctor let her because of what she had been through. Then she lifted her head up.

"Hey look, everyone's kissing." She said. The Doctor looked around and saw that she was right. Almost all of the couples were kissing each other.

"Yeah, why do you bring that up?" He asked. She didn't answer at first. She just stared at him with a smile. He didn't understand at all until it was too late. She pulled his head down towards hers and they touched lips. The Doctor's eyes were wide open with shock while Chloe's eyes were closed. The Doctor relaxed after a couple seconds. They kissed for about 10 seconds until Chloe pulled back. She saw the embarrassed/shocked look on his face and immediately went red.

"I-I'm sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing." She quickly said, covering it up. He shook his head.

"Oh no, your fine. I just wasn't expecting that." He said. She gave a light smile.

"It's not that I like you, I just felt it was right at the moment." She said. The Doctor laughed.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to get the wrong idea." He said. Chloe laughed back.

"I can't believe we kissed!" She said. They both laughed about the situation for a while, granting some looks from couples around. After a while, Chloe got a text from her dad, that he had arrived. The Doctor decided to walk out with her. She saw the car pull up. She turned around to look at the Doctor with a sad but with a smile look.

"This night didn't go at all how I wanted it too, but I think it still ended alright." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"I agree. I kinda wanted the night to end with an alien invasion." He said. Chloe laughed a little and pulled the Doctor in for a hug. She hugged him for a lot longer then he had really wanted to. Then she pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow!" She said cheerfully. The Doctor nodded.

"Definitely. See ya kiddo." He said back. Chloe gave him a look about the nickname but went to her car. She waved goodbye and got into her car. The Doctor watched her drive off for a couple seconds until he started to go back towards the replacement TARDIS, disguised as a porta potty in the middle of the school yard. He had work to do on repairs.


	9. 16 Candles Part 1: Odd man out

It was a fast day at school and everyone came out of the school very fast. Chloe was more excited than usual due to her birthday being that day. She looked around in excitement looking for the Doctor. She saw him trying to enter a porta potty. She ignored the weirdness of that and greeted him.

"Hi!" She shouted. He looked over and saw her. He waved. She quickly ran over.

"Guess what!" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"It's my birthday! I'm 16 finally!" She said joyfully. The Doctor nodded.

"Ok, cool, happy birthday." He said, trying to unlock the door. It wouldn't budge.

"I think it's occupied." She said, pointing to the red half circle indicating someone inside. He shook his head.

"I keep it like that so no one gets in." He explained.

"Oh, it's yours?" She asked. He nodded.

"In a way yes." He said. She looked over towards a group of girls in her car ready to leave for her birthday.

"I have a question." She said.

"Brilliant." He said, not being very responsive.

"Do you want to come home with me? Tonight is my party and it's kind of an all day celebration." She explained. The Doctor looked at her and at her car with the group of girls.

"Why are you inviting me?" He asked.

"Well, it's my birthday and I was allowed to bring friends." She said.

"No I understand that, but why me. I'm a guy. Everyone else there are girls." He pointed out. She nodded.

"Well, yeah. You wouldn't feel too out of place would you?" She asked. He shrugged.

"No more then I do everyday." He said. Chloe saw her friends waiting for her.

"Can you come? We kinda have to leave now." She said. He nodded.

"Sure, why not. What are we doing?"

"Going to the YMCA to swim. I have a swimsuit you can use. It's my dad's. He said I can borrow it." She said. He nodded.

"Alright. I can try."

"Will you be ok with the cane?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll be fine."

"Ok! Let's go!" She said cheerfully. They both went over to the car. The group immediately looked at the Doctor with a confused look.

"Why is he here?" One of them asked. Chloe quickly tried to cover it up.

"I invited him. Isn't that ok?" She asked. They nodded, some a bit slower than others. Her friends consisted of 3 other girls. 1, was a redhead with a buttoned up light blue flannel. Another was a girl with black hair and glasses who seemed to be the most welcoming in the group. The last was another black haired girl with earrings shaped like diamonds.

"This is Zach." Chloe said. The Doctor smiled a bit and waved. The redhead didn't make eye contact, the one with glasses smiled and waved back a little, and the one with the diamond earrings just moved back and forth on her feet like she was waiting to go.

"Anyway guys, let's go!" Chloe said. Diamond earrings got in the first, redhead got in second, then Chloe, but instead of going in, glasses let the Doctor in first. He smiled in response and got in, with her soon following. Glasses closed the door behind her and they got on their way.

It was silent in the car for a while. Two of the girls, Redhead and Diamond earrings, got on their phones. Chloe and Glasses were sitting on either side of the Doctor while the other two girls sat in the back. Chloe's dad was in the front driving the car. He was the first to break the silence.

"So! Let me guess names. Dana?" He asked. The redhead rose her hand. "Rachel?" Diamond earrings held her hand up. "And Taylor?" Glasses held up her hand. "And you must be the guy I've heard so much about, the Doctor?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, you've heard so much about me?" He asked. The Dad nodded.

"Oh yeah! I heard you played Baba O'riley with one hand." He said.

"That was pretty easy to learn." He said. Then Dana looked up from her phone.

"Wait, the Doctor?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah."

"I though your name was Zach? Where'd the Doctor come from?"

"I picked it. I personally like it better then Zach." He explained. Taylor smiled a tiny bit.

"I like it." She said quietly. The Doctor smiled back.

"Thanks! Me too, obviously." He said. Rachel kept texting on her phone, but she talked anyway.

"It's not exactly a cool nickname." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"I agree, but Zach will have to do for now." She looked up.

"I meant, the Doctor." She said. The Doctor looked a bit let down.

"Oh well that's disappointing." He said. Then he faced back towards the front.

They were quiet for a while. The Doctor started tapping his fingers rythmically. Taylor noticed, and watched for a while. Then she spoke up.

"Can you really play Baba O'riley with one hand?" She asked, still quiet but a tiny bit louder. He looked over at her.

"Yeah." He said.

"That's really cool. I also play piano." She said in response. He gave a light smile.

"That's good. It's an amazing instrument." He said. She smiled, pushing some hair back behind her ear. "So how did you meet Chloe?" He asked.

"I was in a library studying, I dropped some books, she helped me pick them up and we became friends after that." She explained. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"You study with books?" He asked. She went a little red and seemed to contract in her seat.

"Y-yeah." She said quietly. She was obviously expecting judgement for not researching online. The Doctor gave her the opposite.

"That's brilliant! So much better then researching online in my opinion. You don't need to go to another website find citations, it's all there! Right in front of you." He explained. Taylor wasn't expecting that reaction. She smiled a bit brighter. The moment was interrupted by Rachel.

"Stop flirting! It's annoying to watch." She complained. Taylor looked a bit red again and faced forward. The Doctor looked at her.

"Do you like me?" He asked. She looked surprised at the question.

"Of course not, gross." She said. He ignored the obvious insult and continued.

"Do you like her?" He asked. She quickly shook her head.

"What? No!" She almost shouted.

"Then what reason do you have for us to stop 'flirting'?" He asked, making quotation marks with his hands when he said flirting. She didn't have an answer, so she just went back to texting on her phone.

It was silent again. Chloe was looking out the window, while the Doctor and Taylor kept making awkward eye contact. Eventually, Chloe took a deep breath and started talking.

"So, anyone up for Truth or Dare?" She asked. A couple people perked up at the suggestion.


	10. 16 Candles Part 2: T or D

"I'll go first." Chloe said. "Truth or dare, Dana." She said. Dana turned off her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Truth."

"Ok, have you ever kissed a girl?" She asked. Dana shook her head.

"Nope, never. Truth or dare, Taylor?" Dana asked. Taylor looked behind to face her.

"Truth." She said. Dana thought about it and then smirked.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" She asked. Taylor smiled a bit and shook her head.

"No, I haven't. Truth or dare, Doctor?" She asked. The Doctor thought about it.

"Let's see, subject myself to possible embarrassment or do something demening. I'll go dare." He responded. Taylor thought about it, then picked up her phone.

"So, a guy's been texting me a bunch of inappropriate things, I want you to call him 'prank call' style." She explained, setting it up. He nodded.

"Sounds fun." He said. He took the phone and put it up to his ear.

"Put it on speakerphone." Rachel suggested. He pressed the speaker button and held it up in front of him.

"Hello?" A voice greeted from the other side of the phone. It was definitely a male.

"This is the police, a case has opened up about a male sending inappropriate texts to a girl. You are our prime suspect. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The Doctor said in an overly professional voice. All the girls in the car looked at each other, wondering what was going to happen next. The other side of the phone was silent.

"I didn't mean to send anything bad." The voice said. Then the Doctor had an idea.

"Oh sorry, wrong number. Sorry for wasting you- hold on. You didn't mean to send anything bad? Who are you talking about?" He asked. The other voice started to stutter until a hang up noise was heard over the phone. Everyone in the car started to laugh for a little bit. He handed the phone back to Taylor.

"That was amazing." Said Dana. He nodded.

"Thanks. Truth or Dare, Chloe?" He asked. She thought about it.

"Truth." She responded.

"Alright, favourite TV show?" He asked. Chloe was a bit let down by the question

"That's not an embarrassing question, but I'd say, iCarly." She said. Rachel laughed.

"That show ended like 5 years ago!" She pointed out.

"So what? Truth or dare Rachel." She said, quickly bringing the game back at her.

"Truth." She said. Chloe smiled.

"Would you ever kiss the Doctor?" She asked, decidin to bring him into this, much to his dismay.

"Maybe. You never know what could happen. Truth or dare Taylor." She said.

"Dare." She said. Rachel decided to use the Doctor to her advantage again.

"Kiss him." She said, quickly. Taylor went extremely red.

"What?" She asked, hoping she had misheard her."

"You heard me, kiss him." She said. The Doctor looked behind him.

"I feel I should be let in on these kinds of dares." He said. Rachel sighed.

"Fine, it can be on the cheek." She said. Taylor made a sigh of relief. She hesitated but quickly kissed him on the cheek, after which she quickly retracted.

"T-truth or dare Dana." She asked, stuttering over her words. But Chloe's dad interrupted them.

"Everyone! We're here." He announced. They all looked out of the window and saw the YMCA. He parked the car and got out, along with everyone. They all got swim suits out of their backpacks. Chloe's dad walked over to the Doctor with a swimsuit. It was blue. Dark blue.

"Hey, you gonna be ok?" He asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, taking out two pills from his pocket and swallowing them quickly. Chloe's dad saw this but chose to ignore it.

"Well, you're one guy with a group of 4 teenage girls in bikinis." He said. The Doctor nodded.

"I know. What's the bad thing about that?" He asked. Chloe's dad looked over and took the Doctor with him to the side of the car.

"There's a lot of guys at your school that would take advantage of that." He explained. The Doctor caught on to what he was saying.

"Oh! Right. Well, I can honestly say I'm not like most other guys." He said. Chloe's dad nodded.

"I can tell. Plus Chloe really likes you. Not in that way obviously, but she sees you as almost like a little brother, I think." The Doctor didn't think so, mostly due to her kissing him at the dance. But he wasn't going to bring that up.

"Well, if you know that then why did you tell me about this?" He asked. Her dad sighed.

"It was the off chance I was wrong." He said. The Doctor nodded.

"It's good that you care about your daughter so much." He said. Chloe's dad nodded.

"She's 16. That's crazy. It'll be hard to let her into the big world in just a few years." He said. The Doctor smiled with empathy. He knew that feeling of letting someone he had raised.

"They grow up so fast." The Doctor stated. Her dad nodded.

"Do you have an older sibling then?" He asked. The Doctor nodded, knowing he wouldn't believe he had a granddaughter.

"Yeah, her name's Susan." He said.

"How old is she now?" He asked.

"21." He lied.

"It must be hard. Was she like a role model to you?" He asked. The Doctor nodded.

"More than she'll ever know." He stated. Chloe's dad held out his hand to shake his.

"I don't think we've properly been introduced. I'm David." He said. The Doctor shook his hand.

"The Doctor." He said in response.

"Nice to meet you. You should get in touch with her again." He said. The Doctor nodded.

"That's a brilliant idea. I think I'll do that this summer." He said. David nodded.

"Good idea. We better get going. They seem anxious to leave." He said. They both looked over. They were talked amongst themselves. The Doctor nodded.

"Let's go!" He said happily. Then they all walked towards the entrance to go swimming.


	11. 16 Candles Part 3: Brain vs Brawn

The Doctor walked into the locker room with his swimsuit in his hand. He looked around for an open locker to change. He eventually found one and walked inside. He hung the cane and quickly got changed.

He walked out and quickly found a problem. The floor was wet. He walked across slowly, until he eventually slipped and fell. He groaned in annoyance and grabbed a sink to pull himself up. He got up and picked up his cane. He looked around, making sure no one was there, and pressed a hidden button on the cane. It cause tiny spikes to come out of the bottom of the cane. He smiled to himself.

"Sometimes my own genius is frightening." He said. He then walked out to the swimming pool. A large chlorine stench greeted his nose. The happy cries of children rang throughout the room. The noise bounced off the walls giving the noise a boost in volume. The place was separated into two different pools. One was for laps while the other was for playing in. The one for playing in had one slide with a volleyball net in the middle of it. The Doctor looked around looking for the girls that had he had gone with. They were nowhere in sight. Suddenly, scaring him, Chloe appeared behind him.

"Hi!" She said, her voice squeaking and going high. The Doctor turned around. She was wearing a light pink bikini. The Doctor thought she looked pretty hot, but he quickly shook the thought away.

"Hello. So, what do we do? I can't exactly swim laps." He said. She shrugged.

"Want to do the slide?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Sure, why not." He said. She smiled with excitement. The four girls and 1 guy all walked to the slide. The line wasn't very long. So they got to the top quickly.

"Birthday girl goes first." Rachel said. Chloe quickly got up and went down the slide. The lifeguard at the top was a twenty something young woman. She was waiting until it was safe to let them go down. After around 25 seconds. She gave the thumbs up. Dana went down next. This cycle went on until the doctor was the only one on the slide. The lifeguard saw the cane.

"I'm sorry sir but I'll have to keep that with me." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Of course. How do I get it back?" He asked.

"Can you come up and get it?"

"I could but that defeats the point if I just go up to go back down. Could you bring it down?"

"Fine, but leave the cane if you want to do this again." She said. He nodded and handed it to her. She motioned him to slide down as she started to go down the stairs. He held onto the slide handle and propelled himself downwards.

The slide was pitch black. He kept his hands and feet together to go faster. The slide made a quick turn left and right until he suddenly saw light. He closed his eyes and braced for the water. He shot out quickly and went underwater.

He let himself float there for a while, then he opened his eyes underwater. What he saw, he did not expect. It was a mountain of skulls underwater. He looked around. They were all his skulls. This was inside the confession dial. Back in his twelfth incarnation when he was trapped inside the castle. He knew it was fake but quickly swam to the top. His head popped out of the water with him gasping for air. He looked at the floor and saw the pool bottom. He breathed a sigh of relief. He saw Chloe and Taylor swim over. The Doctor noticed Taylor was wearing a black bikini. She still had her glasses on. His observations were cut short when Chloe talked to him

"You ok? You look freaked out." She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, I just, don't want to do the slide anymore." He said. She nodded.

"Alright. What do you want to do next?" She asked.

"You pick, you're the birthday girl." He said. She smiled. Taylor decided to answer.

"Well, the other girls are flirting with that life guard." She said. She pointed at the two girls talking to a lifeguard. He had long brown hair with a whistle hanging from his neck. He was very buff. He also had a flirty smile while talked to the two girls. The Doctor smiled at this.

"Oh yay, this should be fun." He said. He started to swim over. The two other girls beat him due to them being able to use their legs completely.

"Hi!" The Doctor shouted at them. The girls looked over and looked a bit annoyed at his presence.

"Oh hello." Dana said. Rachel just nodded to say hello. The lifeguard immediately stood his ground. The other two girls climbed out of the pool while the Doctor took the time to go to the ladder. The twenty something woman brought him his cane.

"Thank you." He said. She nodded. He walked over to the group. Chloe and Taylor stood on either side of him while Dana and Rachel stood on either side of the life guard.

"So, what's your name?" The lifeguard asked.

"Call me the Doctor." The Doctor responded.

"Alright, call me the lifeguard then." He said, obviously mocking him. "Who are you two lovely ladies?" He asked Chloe and Taylor on either side of him. Neither of them spoke up. The Doctor decided to.

"Chloe and Taylor." He responded.

"Would you lovely ladies like to play some volleyball?" He asked. Dana and Rachel motioned them to come along.

"Sure!" The Doctor said, in an overly happy sarcastic voice. The lifeguard turned back to him with a fake smile.

"I'm sorry to confuse you, but I want to play volleyball, not watch it." He said. The Doctor nodded.

"No confusion. I'd love to play." He said. The lifeguard smiled.

"I wanted to play with just the ladies."

"So did I, we're both gonna have to make sacrifices." The Doctor said in response.

"Come on Chloe, Taylor. It's your birthday. I don't want to be rude, but he would kinda hold us back playing with his cane." Rachel said. Dana nodded in response.

"Yeah. Sorry Doctor." She said. Chloe looked at both the Doctor and her friends. So did Taylor. Taylor went over to join her friends. She looked really upset. Chloe took a while longer, but eventually joined her friends as well. It was just the Doctor alone, in front of the body building lifeguard with the 4 girls.

"Come on ladies, let's play." He said. He turned around and made his way to the volleyball court, with the group following. Chloe looked back, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' to him. He nodded in response. Then he walked away. Chloe looked again to see him walking away. She felt terrible.


	12. 16 Candles Part 4: Baba O'Riley

Taylor hit the ball over the net. It flew over into the lifeguard, who hit it back. It was Chloe and Taylor vs The lifeguard, Dana, and Rachel. Both Chloe and Taylor were distracted so they were losing.

"I told you guys I was good!" The lifeguard bragged. Both Dana and Rachel smiled in response.

"You are!" Dana said. Chloe looked back over her shoulder and saw the Doctor. He was using his cane to launch a ball over his shoulder and quickly catch it with the cane. He didn't look sad, but Chloe figured he must feel left out. She went back to playing the game. After a while, the other side won. Both Dana and Rachel cheered and hugged the lifeguard for an uncomfortably long time. The pulled the net above to get to the other side. He went to hug the other girls in a way of saying good game, but neither hugged back. The lifeguard noticed this.

"Hey, you girls ok?" He asked. Taylor nodded slightly but Chloe shook her head.

"Of course not, we left him out!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry about that. I really wanted to include him." He said. Chloe looked at him like he was crazy.

"No you didn't! You told him you wanted to play with just us. You made him feel like he didn't belong." She yelled at him. He was a bit surprised.

"Look I'm sorry, but I didn't want him to be upset if I won." He said back. Chloe laughed.

"Oh I'm sure he's beat you." She said. He laughed.

"Come on. Be real." He responded. She scoffed.

"I am being real." She said. He smiled.

"Well, I'm tired. Can you find something else I can beat him in other than volleyball, I will gladly do that." He said. Chloe was a bit upset at his attitude but she thought about it. Then she had an idea.

"Play any instruments?" She asked.

"I'm near perfect on the piano." He said, in the bragging attitude. Chloe smiled.

"Perfect." She stated. She walked over to the Doctor, who was now twirling his cane around. He saw her walking up to him.

"You done being used?" He asked. Chloe was a bit hurt at the question but ignored it.

"Can you beat him in a piano battle?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Isn't that obvious?" He asked. Chloe shook her head.

"You need to prove it to him." She said. The Doctor looked at him from the other side of the pool.

"Why? What's the point?" He asked. Chloe sighed.

"You can prove you aren't, well, you can prove that you're a lot better than he thought." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Good reason." He said.

"So you'll do it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a good reason. Not good enough though." He stated. Chloe sighed. What was going to get him to do it. Then she had an idea.

"It's my birthday. I want you to do it." She stated. The Doctor nodded.

"Alright, let's do it." He said, walking up and starting over to him.

"What, that's it?" She asked. He nodded.

"Good enough reason for me." He said. He quickly got over and faced the lifeguard. Taylor walked over and stood next to him with Chloe.

"So, piano battle?" The lifeguard asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not fighting you with a piano. I don't care how strong you may be, but you cannot launch or wield a piano that well." He said. The lifeguard made a 'really' look with his face.

"Let's just get this over with. I have a date with my girlfriend later today." He said. Dana and Rachel were both surprised.

"What?"

"You have a girlfriend?" They asked in disbelief. The Doctor groaned.

"Come on! Of course he does, you're not the first girls to look at him that. Even if he was single, there's only one of him. He's not gonna date both of you. It would end with a you guys hating each other." He said. Dana and Rachel both looked at each other with a look of distaste. Then they both made noticeable distance from him. They eventually went into a music room in the YMCA. There were two pianos positioned next to each other.

"Let's do this." The lifeguard said. The Doctor nodded.

"How do we decide a winner?" Chloe asked. The lifeguard had an idea. He went to the phone and called someone. Then, 4 girls showed up in lifeguard outfits. They both looked at him the same way Dana and Rachel did. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Oh for-, you can't do that. That's incredibly biased. Hold on, let me call someone." He said going to the phone. He called someone. After a while, Chloe's dad showed up. He was holding a Pepsi, which the Doctor took and drank a large portion of it.

"You ready?" The lifeguard asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Let's do this." He said back. He motioned for the lifeguard to go first. So he did. The Doctor had to admit, he was good. He played really fast with both hands to a classical piece. The group of lifeguard women and the group he was in both watched in amazement. After about a minute, he stopped and took a deep breath. Then he looked at the Doctor.

"Beat that, Doctor." He said, saying Doctor in a mocking voice. He sighed and took another drink of the Pepsi. He walked over to the piano. He hovered his hands over the keys, trying to figure out what to play. Then he had an idea.

"Taylor! Can I have some help?" He asked. Taylor quickly walked over.

"What's up?" She asked. He whispered something in her ear. After that, she looked at him with a determined look and nodded. Then the Doctor smiled lightly and started to play. It was Baba O'Riley. He played the beginning piece with one hand. The lifeguard stood there, shocked. Chloe's dad looked with amazement.

"Wow. That's amazing." He said. After a while, Taylor slammed her hand onto the piano, also in tune with the music. It was towards the ending of the piano solo. She had started playing the notes that would require a second hand. After a couple notes, they both stopped. The Doctor leaned against the piano and hung his hand behind his back, receiving a high five from Taylor who looked at the lifeguard with a smile that showed triumph. The lifeguard looked at the group of lifeguards.

"We vote him." They said pointing the the lifeguard. Then Chloe's dad pointed at the doctor, along with the girls in their group. The Doctor smiled.

"Looks like I won." He said. The lifeguard scoffed.

"It's not like that meant anything. I would have won anything else." He said. The Doctor nodded.

"Sure you would, but I won the competition that mattered the most. Now please put a shirt on." He said. He started to walk out with the girls and Chloe's dad following him. The lifeguard started to shout.

"Hey! I want a rematch!" The Doctor ignored him.

It was the end of the night. The Doctor had asked to be dropped off at the school for a reason unknown to the girls. He got out of the car along with Chloe and Taylor who both wanted to say goodbye.

"Hey, I'm sorry for how tonight went. I'm sure you didn't want to spend a birthday like this." The Doctor said. Chloe made a swish motion with her hand to signify it was nothing.

"Oh come on. I had fun!" She said. Taylor nodded as well.

"Yeah, you totally beat that guy." She said eagerly.

"Hey, we both did!" He said quickly. Taylor nodded slightly. Chloe looked around.

"Where's your ride?" She asked. The Doctor looked around the parking lot, not drawing attention to the TARDIS

"They'll be here soon." He said. Chloe nodded uncertainly.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded.

"I expect so, I'm excited for that astronomy project. I believe you sister is helping with that?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yep, we're going by the hill at 8:00 pm." She said. Then she waved goodbye. She got into the car, leaving Taylor and The Doctor. Taylor smiled.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. I want to do it again." She said, grabbing his hand. The Doctor nodded, not seeming to notice the hand.

"Sounds fun!" He said. She got close to him, then kissed him. It was incredibly quick and Taylor went red after that. The Doctor sighed.

"Look, I find you attractive, but I just met you tonight. I want to know more about you as a person before I were to start a relationship. And even then, I don't like relationships. I have a bad history of them. I'm really sorry. But hey, who knows what could happen." He said. Taylor looked heart broken. The Doctor pulled her into a hug. They hugged for a while, until he let her go. Then she waved and got in the car quickly. The car drove away. The Doctor looked down, wondering if he was regretting what he did. Then he turned around and went to the porta potty. The key still didn't work.

"Come on. You know it's me." He said. He hit the side of the box and it opened reluctantly.

"I don't like it either, but until we find my actually TARDIS, this is how it's going to have to work." He said to the TARDIS. Then he went inside, he was tired and wanted to sleep.


	13. Nightmare Part 1: Project

The Doctor was already at the hill, setting up a telescope. It was about 7:55 at night. There was an astronomy project at school that the Doctor and Chloe teamed up on. Chloe's sister, Kate, wanted to join due to an interest in astronomy herself.

The Doctor finished setting up the telescope and edited the lenses so the sight would be clear. He turned a dial forward and looked through the telescope. The telescope was positioned at the stars. He saw one flickering next to Orion's Belt.

"Interesting, thought I fixed that." He states to himself. After positioning it at the moon, he went to the bench and sat waiting, staring at the ocean.

Footsteps were heard coming up the hill a few minutes later as Chloe and Kate walked up the hill.

"Hey doctor!" Chloe said cheerfully. Kate looked over in amazement at the telescope.

"Wow! This is an amazing model, where did you get it?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"Not sure, I just found it in the T- I mean, my house." He said.

"So it's your parents?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, no." He said. Chloe pulled a paper out of her backpack.

"Alright, this is the rubric." She said, handing it to the Doctor. He skimmed it over.

"Brilliant." He said, handing it back. She nodded and looked over the list.

"So, we're supposed to look over the craters of the moon and discuss a plausible reason for them being there. You want to go first?" She asked. He nodded.

"Alright, let's see." He started to look into the telescope while Kate and Chloe looked up at the moon. He pointed at the moon after a while.

"That one, next to the big one, slightly above." He said. The girls looked up, attempting to find it.

"I, think I see it." Chloe said, unsure of herself.

"Good enough, the shape of the crater is a bit two curvy for a meteor so clearly it wasn't that. I'd say by the shape of the crater, it matches landing pattern of a Vexertiiz exploration ship." He said. He didn't hear a response from the other people. He turned around and saw their face of confusion and a bit annoyed. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Oh for- it was an asteroid that decided to be more curvy than usual." He said, a bit upset.

"I'll put down asteroid." Chloe said. She wrote it down on the paper.

"The teacher is so unimaginative." The Doctor said.

"Well, it is a science class, not a science fiction class." She said, looking through the telescope.

"Who says it's science fiction?" She asked. The Doctor was going to protest, but decided against it. He sat back and waited for her assumptions on the crater. After a while, she looked back.

"Ok, there's one a little under that big one." She said. The Doctor looked up.

"Got it, what's your assumption?" He asked.

"Asteroid." The Doctor made an over exaggerated surprised face.

"Excellent observation!" He said. Kate snickered. Chloe looked behind her to face him.

"I know it's repetitive but we have to do this." She said, trying to be positive.

"Can we skip a couple and get back to them? I like number 4." He said.

"Which one is that?"

"Describe what you think creatures would look like if they lived in a certain star system." He said. Chloe walked over and looked at the page.

"Oh, ok cool. You first." She said. The Doctor got up and walked over. He turned over the telescope to the right and looked at a specific star.

"Alright, write this down, close to the sun so either they have a protective cover or don't recognize heat. Moon would probably be close to the sun if it had any so I'd say the gravity is about 7.5 times this planet's. The size of the planet is pretty small so I'd say either it's a new species or they don't repopulate the same as we do. If it's new, that means it's primitive which would explain the lack of alien signal because they would have gotten one by you guys by now." He explained. He looked back and saw Chloe writing it down, but Kate looked impressed.

"Wow, how much do you know about this stuff?" She asked.

"Too much and never enough, if that makes sense." He said. Kate thought about it and nodded slowly. Chloe looked back.

"My turn?" She asked. The Doctor nodded. She walked over to the telescope, then she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, I'm tired." She said. Kate looked up.

"Again? This is the second time today." She said. Chloe nodded.

"I know, I'm just, really sleepy…" She said, then she collapsed. The Doctor saw and quickly ran over, well, as fast as he could anyway.

"Chloe?" Kate asked, quickly getting over as well. The Doctor pressed his fingers against her wrist.

"Interesting. Heart rates slowed down." He said. Kate started to shake her.

"Chloe! Wake up!" She shouted. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think that's gonna work." He said. She looked at him.

"Why not?" She asked.

"She's entered R.E.M. Sleep." He said. Kate looked confused.

"Rapid eye movement? I thought it took awhile to get to that stage of sleep. She should just collapse like that." She pointed out. The Doctor nodded.

"No, she shouldn't. Wait, you said this happened before?" He asked. She nodded.

"When we got home from school. She took a nap, but she was fine after that." She said.

"I think every teenager wants to nap when they get home." He said, disproving the previous experience. Kate didn't look satisfied.

"You don't think it's related?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"If whatever's doing this has a reason for it, there's no reason it wouldn't want to do it while she's alone in her room." He said. Kate started to shake her again, but then processed what the doctor said.

"Wait, you think something's doing this to her?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yep. I don't know what though, that's not a good thing by any means." He said. Kate looked at him.

"It's not a good thing because you don't know? Why? Why should you know?" She asked. The Doctor sighed.

"Like I said before, I know too much and not enough at the same time." He said.

"Well, what do you know about then?" She asked. The Doctor realized he wasn't going to get help until he explained.

"Ok look, I'm not normal, not by your standards. I know more about things like this then most people on this planet." He said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He shined the silver pen light in her eyes. They were both moving from side to side really fast. He closed her eyes again and thought about what to do, but Kate interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you a conspiracy freak or something?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"I'm much worse, I am a conspiracy." He said. Kate shook her head.

"What's so special about you then? Why shouldn't I believe you crazy?" She asked.

"Power of belief?" He asked. She gave him a stern look. "Also, we have to go back to my ship. I think I can fix this." He said. Kate rose an eyebrow.

"Your ship? Where's your ship?" She asked. The Doctor pointed behind him.

"At Lucas High." He said.

"You hid your spaceship at Lucas High?" She said with an overly unconvinced voice. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, it's the porta potty." He said. Kate put her hands in her face.

"I don't know what Chloe sees in you. You're insane and I'm calling an ambulance." She said. The Doctor saw her pull out her phone. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and zapped it. It turned off. She looked confused, then looked at him.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I turned it off. You can turn it back on easily enough. But I need time to show you." He said.

"Show me what?"

"The thing about the new model of ships, the sonic screwdrivers that come with them are linked. So they have the ability to be summoned. Like this." He said, pointing his screwdriver at the floor in front of him. Kate didn't see anything at first, but she heard a whistling noise, which came with a strong breeze coming away from the point he was pointing. The whistling turned to a groaning, wheezing noise. Kate watched in amazement as a shape of a porta potty appeared where he was pointing. Eventually, it completely had a shape with a huge thud. Kate looked amazed as the Doctor pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He walked in, then stuck his head out the door.

"Hey! You coming or not?" He asked. Kate nodded quickly.

"Y-yeah." She said. Then she stood up and walked inside the porta potty.


	14. Nightmare Part 2: Subconscious Mind

Kate stopped immediately when she saw the amazing interior of the ship. The walls were decorated with white round things which encircled the ship. One wall had machinery behind a pane of glass. The middle of the room had a six sided console with a bunch of levers and buttons on it, which the Doctor was looking over like he didn't know which one did what. To the left of the console, were two doors with handles on them.

"Ask away." The Doctor said, facing her, knowing she would have questions. Kate looked behind her. There were two large doors facing inwards to the large interior. Through the doors was the door of the porta potty, which was close. Kate looked at the Doctor.

"W-what?" She asked. The Doctor took out two pills and took them. Then he faced her.

"I'll give you the basics, T. A.R.D.I.S. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. That's the ship. As you can tell, it's bigger on the inside then it is on the outside." He stated. Kate nodded.

"Yeah, I see that. H-how?" She asked, her hands shaking.

"It's a ship from my home planet." He said. Kate looked at him with a shocked face.

"From your planet? You're an alien?" She asked with disbelief. He nodded.

"Yes."

"Why are you here, on earth?"

"Oh I love it here, but I'm here currently because I'm trying to find my own TARDIS. This is a ship I'm borrowing from them." He said. She put her hand on her mouth.

"Oh my-." She started. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"Too much? I can go in on my own." He stated. She shook her head.

"No I'm fine." She said. Then she quickly looked at the doors and back at the Doctor. "Go in where? What about Chloe?" She asked.

"Whatever trapped her in that trance, has forced her to make a dream state. Now whatever did that, amplified the state. So it's a lot more real then it would be usually. She would truly believe she's awake. Of course, it's her dream so it would be her world." He said. Kate shook her head.

"What does that mean? What are we going into?" She asked. After she thought about it, she got a smile. "Are we going into her dream?" She asked. the Doctor nodded.

"I'm certainly going to try. The new models that were created had the ability to materialize into someone's subconscious, something that my own TARDIS can't do. They taught us how to in the academy but that was millennia ago." He said. Kate looked at him.

"Wait what? How old are you?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"Last I checked, 3000. Oh yeah, before I forget. Can you keep this a secret?" He asked. She quickly nodded.

"Definitely.." she said. The Doctor nodded.

"Brilliant." He said. He pressed a toggle switch which closed the inner doors of the TARDIS. Kate walked over to the console.

"What do all of these do?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"Not sure. Haven't really flown these Type 68 TT Capsules before." He said. Kate was confused, then she figured it was name of the ship. The Doctor's hands danced over the levers and he pulled one with circle text above it. The center rotor started to moved and and down and rotate. The Doctor quickly went to another panel and moved a lever and a switch. Then he pulled two levers in, which caused the ship to shake violently. Kate grabbed onto the console, careful not to hit any buttons or flick any switches.

"Woah! What's happening?" She yelled. The Doctor held down one lever while reaching over and pulling another.

"I'm projecting an image of ourselves into her brain cells which are acting in the R.E.M. Sleep process. I should be able to materialize us into her subconscious dreams." He said.

"Not a clue what that means." She said.

"Good, i'd be suspicious if you did." He said, pulling another lever. Then he guided Kate to a panel.

"Hold down this one, and this one." He said, pointing to two levers. She complied and held them down. The Doctor sped to the other side and seemingly pressed a lot of levers and buttons. Kate thought they were at random but she knew they weren't, at least she hoped they weren't.

A large thud caused the TARDIS to jolt, sending the Doctor and Kate a few feet in the air. The Doctor landed on his feet while Kate wasn't so lucky. She quickly saw the Doctor and lifted her hand for help getting up. The Doctor did help her and then he looked at monitor. It was completely white.

"What's out there?" She asked.

"Imagination. An entire world created by a girls imagination. Probably one of the most unpredictable places I've ever gone to. Want to go outside?" He asked.

"That, tv or whatever it is, it shows just white. Wouldn't it be white when we got out there?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Nope. The TARDIS just can't interpret it. That's a human mind's creations. The TARDIS isn't used to it. I don't even know if I'll be able to interpret it. You're human, so you'll do just fine." He said. Kate sighed, and laughed a little.

"This is insane. Properly insane." She said. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"Says the girl with blue hair." He said back. Kate looked at the Doctor with a bit of annoyance.

"Hey! I like blue hair." She said.

"Oh I do too, I'm just pointing out that 'insane' has a relative definition to a sane mind." He said. Kate thought about it.

"I guess that's true." She said. The Doctor nodded and pressed a couple switches.

"I'm setting the chameleon circuit to random. It'll change the exterior to whatever fits best with the surroundings. Although seeings as the TARDIS can't interpret it that well, it may just stay a porta potty." He said. Kate nodded. Then she thought of something.

"Hold on. If this is Chloe's dream, does that mean we could be here?" She asked. The Doctor thought about it.

"Maybe, depending on what she thinks about when she dreams. For all we know, out there could be a sleepover she had when she was 9." He said. Kate nodded.

"Cool!" She said. The Doctor opened the interior doors, and saw that the exterior door was still a porta potty. He looked at Kate and offered his hand. She took it and faced the doors. The Doctor tightly gripped his cane .

"You ready?" He asked. Kate shook her head.

"Of course not." She said, then she smiled with excitement.

"Let's go save your sister." He said, opening the outer doors.


	15. Nightmare Part 3: Abstract Thoughts

The door swung open outwards. Kate covered her eyes from the light quickly. The Doctor squinted, and tried to make a shape from the bright light. He took a small step out of the TARDIS. He felt the floor beneath his feet and took another step. The floor was a carpet like surface, aside from a squeak that came from the floor as he took a step. Then he took a deep breath, it smelled familiar. He closed his eyes and tried to make the connection. Then he opened his eyes. He had left the white light and had arrived in a very familiar place. It was Lucas High. But it was a lot different then he remembered. A lot of the poster adverts on the walls were the same advert. None of the numbers next to the doors were visible. A bunch of teenagers wearing the same clothes walked by, seemingly having no faces. The Doctor looked at Kate.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked. Kate shook her head.

"No. Why does this place look so different from how it actually does?" She asked.

"Well, this is what she remembers. She isn't thinking of specific faces, classrooms, or posters. So her mind takes what it knows to fill in the gaps." He said. Kate looked around.

"Where is she?" She asked. The Doctor looked around.

"Her mind is most likely processing where she actually is more then the rest of this place, so I assume where the most details show up is where she actually is. Look over there." He said, pointing down the hallway. "Look at them, the clothes are different and they have faces." He said. Kate saw that as they moved further away and towards them, they reverted back to the faceless repetitive crowd.

"So we go that way?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yep, let's do it." He said. They both tightly gripped each other's hand, for fear of getting separated from each other. They moved past several different students, careful not to bump into one of them. They eventually made it to the end of the hallway. The Doctor looked at the wall with curiosity.

"Interesting, the most detail seems to span from here. There's not a secret passageway is there?" He asked. Kate looked at the wall.

"I don't think so. Not that I know of anyway." She said. The Doctor took out his screwdriver.

"Let's see what this tells me." He said. He scanned the wall, read the readings, then looked at the wall.

"What? What did it tell you?" Kate asked. The Doctor ignored her and put his hand up, then he quickly touched the wall, well, he tried to. His hand went through the wall. He smiled.

"Cool." He said. Kate looked at the wall.

"We can go through the wall?" She asked.

"I think so." He said, walking through the wall. Kate quickly followed and grabbed his hand again.

They found themselves in what looked like a house. Kate immediately recognized it.

"Hey, it's our house! How'd we end up here?" She asked.

"She's thinking of her home right now." He said. Kate looked at the pictures on the wall.

"Hey, they're moving!" She said, pointing. The Doctor looked at the pictures and saw she was right. One was of a beach trip where both Chloe and Kate were present. They were laughing. Another was a family photo where they were just blinking over and over. The last one was of an older woman, who was smiling brightly at the Doctor.

"Who's that?" He asked Kate. She looked at the picture, and seemed to lost some eagerness.

"That's our mom. That picture was taken about 2 months into marrying our dad, way before either of us were born." She said. The Doctor nodded slightly.

"Oh, right." He said. They both looked at the picture for a while until Kate looked at the Doctor.

"Why are the pictures moving?" She asked.

"Pictures are like little snapshots of life. Each snapshot tells it's own story. Chloe may very well have forgotten these moments had the pictures not been there." He said. Kate looked in amazement. Then she looked towards a staircase.

"Should we go to her room?" Kate asked. The Doctor looked at the staircase.

"I think so." He responded. Then he walked over to the staircase and made his way up to the top along with Kate. They looked at all of the doors.

"Hey, it's my door!" She said, going up to it. She listened to it. "I hear rustling, does that mean I'm here?" She asked.

"I don't think so. Come over to your father's door. Listen." He asked. She complied and listened.

"It's the same noise." She concluded. The Doctor nodded.

"Chloe isn't imagine what you guys are doing, but her mind makes it so she thinks they are doing something. I'll bet the other side of the door is just white." He said. Then she walked over to a certain door.

"This is her door." She stated.

"Alright." He said. Neither of them entered or made the move to open the door.

"Um, do we knock?" Kate asked. The Doctor didn't know.

"Let's just go in." He said. He opened the door and walked inside. It was a bedroom. The bed was neatly made. There posters along the walls, some of which were black and white while others were the same as that one school poster. They both saw Chloe then looking out of the window at the stars. She was wearing a thin strapped tank top along with light blue fuzzy pj bottoms. She didn't acknowledge that either of them were there. Kate walked over slowly.

"Chloe?" She asked. Chloe looked over. They both immediately saw something different about her. Her skin was entirely light tan. No freckles or any other blemishes were present. She smiled, revealing her teeth not being separated and almost seeming like one single wide tooth.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her?" Kate asked.

"Nothing. Whenever you dream, you don't imagine every single detail about yourself." He stated. Chloe started to talk to them.

"Hello. How are you guys doing?" She asked. Her voice also sounded a bit different. The Doctor knew she was going to ask why so he answered immediately.

"Her voice is different because we're in her mind. To her, that's how she sounds. We all hear ourselves different than how other people hear us." He stated. Chloe walked over to the two of them and stood really close.

"How are you two doing?" Chloe repeated. Kate laughed uneasily.

"Oh lord that's terrifying." Kate said. The doctor nodded.

"Yeah, um, I'm doing fine. It's a beautiful night out isn't it?" He said. He moved to window and looked at the stars. They were all in a completely random position. He looked back at Chloe. "Uh, how are you doing?" He asked. Chloe smiled again.

"Great, now that you're here." She said. The Doctor nodded uneasily.

"O-ok, why?" He asked. Chloe grabbed his hand.

"We can watch the stars together." She said. The Doctor suddenly saw the setting change around them. It was a black floor with stars encircling them. Kate was there to, and she quickly tapped the Doctor's shoulder.

"What?" He asked. Kate stuttered over her words.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this exactly." She stated. The Doctor didn't understand.

"What? You know why she wants to watch stars with me?" He asked. Kate nodded.

"Yeah, she promised me to never tell you."

"Well, she's right there and I don't think she'll care." He said.

"Ok, first off, I know you guys kissed at the dance a month or so ago. She told me about that. She also said she didn't know she felt about that."

"Chloe told me it felt right in the moment. What does this have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Well, the next day, she said she had a dream of watching stars with you. She said it was the happiest she had felt ever since she was dating Max. Then she came to realization that she likes you. I mean, really likes you." She said, concluding. The Doctor looked back at Chloe with shock. She had a smile on her face and she was watching the stars. The Doctor looked at her with curiosity, then he shook it off.

"Ok, I don't know how to think about that, but for now we have other things to worry about." He said. Chloe looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"We need to find out what's making you sleep."


	16. Nightmare Part 4: Brain Power

"Chloe, please sit down over here." The Doctor asked. Chloe sat down on the floor criss cross. The Doctor sat on his knees and looked at Chloe. Kate came over and sat down to.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"The brain is a very complicated machine in the human's mind. The brain, pardon my pun, knows a lot more then it lets on. Somewhere in there, she may knows what happened to her." He repeated.

"Why can't we just ask her?" Kate asked.

"Because whatever did this doesn't want to be seen obviously." He explained. Kate nodded.

"I want to watch stars." Chloe said, with a childish grin. The Doctor cracked a little smile, but quickly stopped.

"Ok, can I ask you some questions?" He asked. Chloe nodded.

"Of course, whatever." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Brilliant. Ok first off, how does your head feel? Anything hurt, feel uncomfortable?" He asked. Chloe closed her eyes and thought about it.

"No, nothing hurts." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"So, it's quiet, doesn't make itself known to the host. Do you remember any time when something did feel uncomfortable?"

"Hmm, I was in my room, texting a friend." She said. Suddenly, the setting changed from a dark space to her bedroom again. Chloe changed position to sitting on a bed, texting a friend. The Doctor nodded.

"Ok, and what happened? Show me."

"I was texting my friend Mason. He had met a girl that was flirting with him and he didn't know what to do. I wanted to help him out. Then I felt a small pain in my right ear. I brushed it off as nothing." She said. The Doctor walked over and looked at her ear. It was very vague, but something was in there. The Doctor reached over to pull it out, but stopped as he realized it would be useless. Then he saw something. The way that it looked reminded the Doctor of a certain enemy. The Doctor realized what it was.

"Zarbirix." He said. Kate looked over.

"What?" She asked.

"That's the species. They feed on what regenerates the brain cells in R.E.M. Sleep. Thing is, in extreme circumstances, they can cause the brain to go in that stage. It's like, cooking a steak before you eat it." The Doctor explained.

"But, if they feed on it, is there enough for the brain to regenerate?" She asked.

"Not much now, they usually feed in coma patients so it's not apparent what's happened."

"So, can we get it out of her?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Now that we know what it is, yes I can." He said.

"Brilliant, how do we do that?" She asked.

"First we need to get back to the TARDIS."

"So, back at the school?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, that place is gone. Chloe's no longer thinking of that. It shouldn't be able to be rewritten so it should be somewhere here." He said. Then he got an idea. "Chloe! I need you to do something for me." He told her. She got off the bed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"In here, is a memory of the porta potty. A memory that I put here so we could come in here. Can you think of that memory?" He asked. Chloe nodded. She closed her eyes and thought. Suddenly, the setting turned back to black surrounded by stars. But the TARDIS had appeared in front of them. The Doctor smiled and quickly went to the door to unlock it.

"Come on Kate! We have work to do." He said. Then Chloe walked up.

"Why are you guys going in there?" She asked.

"I'll explain when you're older." The Doctor said, not missing a beat. Kate looked back at her and then entered the TARDIS.

Kate smiled at seeing the inside of the TARDIS again, then she quickly shook that feeling away and walked over to the Doctor.

"So, we going back now?" She asked. He nodded.

"Hopefully." He said, pulling a lever. Then the TARDIS started to shake violently, with the center column moving up and down while spinning. The familiar groan sounded throughout the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly zoomed by and pressed a lever.

"What do you mean hopefully?" She asked. The Doctor accidentally fell, on his leg. He gripped it in pain and took out the pill bottle and took two more pills. Then he looked back at Kate.

"Well, we implanted ourselves in her mind. Hopefully we can take ourselves out without causing brain damage." He said.

"Wait, brain damage?" She asked.

"Well yeah, I've never done this before. I don't know if I could mess it up." He said. Kate looked upset.

"Are you kidding, you don't know?" She half yelled.

"Look, can you yell at me later? I need to concentrate on getting us out of here." He said quickly. Kate nodded slightly. She silently hoped that she would be fine, not saying anything as to not distract him. All of the sudden, the TARDIS made a large thump noise. He checked the scanner. It was the hill overlooking the ocean. Chloe was laying there. The Doctor quickly set the controls for somewhere and left the TARDIS, Kate followed.

He opened the outer door and got outside along with Kate. Then he zapped the TARDIS which then dematerialized. Kate watched in amazement as it disappeared. Then she turned around to see if Chloe was ok. The Doctor was sapping his silver pen light in her ear.

"Come on you little bugger." He said. Then he smiled with triumph as something came out of her ear. Kate saw it and was finally able to examine it closely. It looked like a fly, but it had wings like a dragonfly which were red. The eyes also had a large X through each of them. The Doctor held it on his hand and smiled.

"Hello little Zarbirix!" He said. Kate looked at it.

"What do we do with it?" She asked.

"Let it go. They live on the earth anyway. Go on!" He said, giving it a push. Kate looked amazed.

"Wow. So that's it?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Let's wake up Chloe. My scan didn't detect any brain damage so I think we're fine." He said. Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

Chloe groaned. She was waking up. The Doctor quickly tapped Kate shoulder to talk to her. She got up and walked over.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You can't tell her any of this."

"It happened in her head, wouldn't she know that?"

"Do you remember your dreams?"

"Sometimes yeah."

"Well, to her, this all was a dream." He explained. Then Chloe sat up.

"Woah. What happened?" She asked. The Doctor walked over.

"Hello Chloe! You passed out for a second. You ok?" He asked. She nodded.

"Oh I feel a lot better." She said. The Doctor took her hand and helped her up.

"That's good. I think we should stop for the night. The project isn't due until next week anyway. You should go rest." He said. She thought about it, then nodded.

"Alright, Kate, I'm calling dad to pick us up." She said. Kate nodded.

"Alright." She said back. Then Kate walked over to the Doctor and whispered.

"What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I told you she really likes you. I do mean a huge crush. What are you going to do now?" She asked.

"I don't know, this hasn't happened to me before." The Doctor responded.

"Well think about it." She said. Then her and Chloe left, leaving the Doctor to think about what to do next as he packed up his telescope.


	17. Under the Stars Part 1: Confession

Chloe looked at her mirror, brushing her hair. There were a lot of knots in it for some reason. There was a knock on the door. It was Kate.

"Hey, Chloe? Can I talk to you about something?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, come in." She said, cheerfully. Kate opened the door and walked in.

"Hi, how'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Pretty good." Chloe responded. Kate hesitated on her next question.

"Any dreams?"

"Probably, none that I remember." Chloe responded. Kate nodded. She considered telling her about what had happened, but she bit her tongue. She continued with why she was here in the first place.

"Look, can I be honest with you?" She asked. Chloe nodded, then took a deep breath, preparing for pain that comes with combing her hair with a knot. She pulled and winced in pain.

"Yeah, what's up?" Chloe asked.

"I think you should tell the Doctor how you feel about him." She said. Chloe looked over.

"That's a bit random, what brought it on?" She asked. Kate thought about it.

"Well, think about it, you seem to be the only person he's made a connection to." Kate pointed out.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"I don't know, I just think you should tell him." Kate said. Chloe sighed.

"I'm nervous to tell him." She said. Kate nodded.

"I'm sure you are. But you have to."

"Why?"

"Well, I trusted Max the same way whenever we got in a relationship. I don't know if I can trust him. I mean, he's so mysterious. I asked about his parents but he didn't say anything."

"Like I said, you're the first person to make a real connection with him. He probably didn't want to talk about it with anyone."

"The first time I met him, he told me his best friend was shot. I don't think he would keep a secret about his parents if it wasn't huge." Chloe said. Kate thought about it, but shook it off.

"Besides the point. Please tell him. You never know when he could be in a place where you couldn't tell him." Kate said. Chloe sighed.

"What if he doesn't like me back?" She asked.

"Then you'll know. You won't have to wonder about it."

"I don't know if I'm able to take rejection that well."

"Really? Wow, how much do you like him?" Kate asked, a bit amused. Chloe went a bit red.

"A lot.." She said. Kate smiled, but didn't laugh.

"Look, tell him. If he doesn't like you back, then that's his problem for not liking someone as amazing as you." Kate said to him. Chloe smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Chloe said. Kate nodded.

"I mean it. Will you tell him?" She asked. Chloe hesitated, then nodded.

"I'll do it today."

The Doctor was inside of the lunchroom eating. There was a special on meatball subs. The Doctor bought one and was sitting alone. He took a bite of it, then looked at it with a weird look.

"Interesting." He said to himself. He pulled out his screwdriver and scanned it. It didn't have any alien properties it in.

"Wow, I gotta hand it to them. Not many people can make food not seem human made." He said to himself. He took another bite, then saw Chloe walk over. But then she stopped, she took a deep breath and then continued to his table. The Doctor rose an eyebrow at this sight.

"Ok.." he said to himself. She sat down with her lunch and smiled. She looked a bit red.

"Hi!" She said quickly. She seemed nervous.

"You ok?" He asked. She nodded quickly. The Doctor saw she obviously wasn't. She looked freaked out.

"No your not. I can't tell if your about to cry, or about to spill a dirty secret." He said. Chloe laughed lightly.

"Me neither." She said. The Doctor didn't know what to do to comfort her.

"So, what's going on?" He asked. Chloe tapped the table with her fingers rapidly. Then she put her hands together and looked at him.

"Ok, so there's this guy that I really like. But I don't know if he likes me back." She said. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's driving me crazy." She said. The Doctor then remembered that Kate said that Chloe had liked him. Was it him who she was talking about?

"Who is it?"

"I don't want to say." She responded. The Doctor nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, that'd be too easy." He said. Chloe looked at him.

"Is there a way to find out without asking him?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"What is it?"

"Kiss the guy. He kissed you back, then it's a yes!" He said. Chloe looked a bit annoyed.

"Seriously."

"Well, it would get you results pretty fast." He said. Chloe put her hand in her face.

"Look, anything easier?"

"Well, to be honest, with the way you look. I'd say it's a 99 percent chance the guy likes you." He said. Chloe blushed.

"Thank you, I think. But what about that one percent?" She asked. The Doctor sighed.

"Why do you need to focus on the one?" He asked. She sighed.

"I don't know."

"Well, I think the only way to truly find out is to ask. If he lies, he's not good enough for you. If he tells the truth, then it's a yes." He said. Chloe blushed again.

"You know, with the way your talking, then I'd say that you liked me." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"That would be a reasonable conclusion." Chloe looked at him with her mouth open in shock.

"Wait, do you?" She asked quickly.

"I never said it was the conclusion, I said it was a reasonable one." The Doctor said. Chloe nodded slightly.

"So you don't?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Never said that either." He responded. Chloe sighed.

"Do you like me?" She asked.

"Of course I do. You're the nicest person here, and you're incredibly attractive." The Doctor said. Chloe looked at him with a light smile.

"I like you too." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, I figured that out." He said. She looked shocked.

"How?" She asked.

"You looked like you were going to explode when you sat in front of me." He said to her. Chloe went red again.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She said.

"You're fine." He responded. It was silent for a while. The doctor took another bite of his sandwich. Chloe broke the silence.

"So, now what?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"I take another bite?" He asked. Chloe laughed lightly.

"No, like between us. We both like each other." She said. The Doctor shook his head.

"I don't know. I didn't think anything would happen. What do you want to happen?" He asked. Chloe shrugged.

"I don't know. We could go to the movies?" She asked. The Doctor looked confused.

"What does that have to do with us liking each other?" He asked.

"It would be a date." She said.

"Oh, that makes more sense. Sure." He said. Chloe nodded.

"Alright, when do you want to do it?"

"1957. But more realistically, I don't really care." He said. Chloe snickered.

"How about tonight?" She asked.

"It's not 1957 but it'll do." He said. Chloe nodded.

"Alright! So I'll see you tonight, at 6:30?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Cool. See you then." He said, taking another bite. Chloe nodded. She went to leave, but the Doctor stopped her.

"Wait! Question. Do I bring breath mints or something?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Well, I was told that couple kiss on dates. Some said that making out happens. Do I do that? I've never done these so I want to do it right." He asked. Chloe went red, really red."

"You, want to make out?" She asked.

"Well yeah obviously. I don't know if that's a first date thing or not." He said straight. He made it sound like the whole thing was protocol.

"Uh, well, sure. To be honest, I had a dream about us kissing under stars." She said. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"Alright…" He said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to creep you out." She said quickly.

"You didn't. So the date's a movie then making out under stars?" He asked.

"Yes, I guess so." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Alright cool! How long do you usually make out for?" He asked.

"You don't have to plan everything." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Right sorry, I guess I'll have to find out." He said. She nodded.

"Alright, well I have to go. See you tonight!" She said. She walked away with a very upbeat look in her posture. The Doctor looked at her walking, then sighed.

"The only thing I don't know, why on earth do you like me?" He said to himself.


	18. Under the Stars Part 2: Preparation

The Doctor walked out of the corridor through the door. He was trying to get ready for the date with Chloe.

"What do you think?" He asked the TARDIS. The newer model had a voice interface so it was able to talk back.

"You look exactly the same as you always do."

"Oh that's not true, I got a new denim jacket." The Doctor said.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to be judging here."

"Do I look ready for a date?" He asked.

"I haven't been properly caught up in human culture in the 21st century to be able to make a decision." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah. That's true." He walked over to the console and put his hands on it.

"I'm sorry, this has been hard for both of us. I thank you for sticking through it." He said.

"I'm sure it's been hard for you, losing your own TARDIS." She said.

"Yeah it has. I hope to find her soon."

"May I ask a question?" She asked

"Well, you're asking to ask a question."

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind, what's the question?" He said, giving up in his little joke.

"What happens to me when you find your TARDIS?"

"I thought you wanted to go back to Gallifrey." He said.

"I did, but I've processed my decision. Now I'm not so sure."

"Why not?" He asked.

"They abused me and several other TARDISes to power that machine that brought them back to Gallifrey." She said. The Doctor heard this and thought about it.

"The time lords that you experienced are not the same as the normal ones on Gallifrey."

"I know, but I don't know if I want to go back anyway."

"Come on, I promise you'll do fine there. You're a pretty new model." He said back.

"Well, why did you leave?" She asked. The Doctor sighed.

"I left because of fear and disagreement." He said.

"I think I feel both of those." She said back. The Doctor put his hand on his face.

"Look, it's different for me. The fear came from a time lord prophecy. The disagreement came from their ideals being different from mine." He said. The TARDIS was silent for a while.

"Why did your TARDIS want to leave?"

"She also wanted to see the universe."

"What if I want to see the universe?" She asked. The Doctor didn't answer immediately. Then he had an idea.

"There's a time lady, named Sue. She wanted to come with me and travel. You two would be perfect for each other." He said. The TARDIS was silent for a minute.

"I'd love that. Thank you." She said in response. The Doctor nodded.

"Anyway, I better leave. I need to be by that mall, movie theatre hybrid place, in like 20 minutes." The Doctor said, reaching for the door controls.

"Why don't I take you?" She asked. The Doctor looked at the console, as there was no specific place to look the TARDIS in the eyes.

"You've never offered to take me before." He pointed out.

"Well, I want to take you this time." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Alright, let's go. I suggest changing the exterior shell though. I'm thinking, vending machine?" He asked.

"Alright, I'll let you drive." She said. The Doctor nodded and starting to flick levers in a certain order. A couple times though the TARDIS had to correct him.

Meanwhile, Chloe was in her room getting ready for her date. She was trying to decide what to wear. She thought about what happened earlier. With all the questions he asked, he could have asked what to wear. But that was in the past, so she would have to wing it. She eventually picked out a purple hoodie with long jeans. She knew he probably wasn't going to be incredibly fancy. As she was getting ready, her sister came into the room.

"Hey, what's up? Did you ever tell the doctor how you felt about him?" She asked. Chloe nodded enthusiastically. Kate smiled back.

"Your reaction tells me it went good!" She said. Chloe nodded.

"I'm going out with him tonight." She stated happily. Kate seemed surprised.

"Really? Wow." She said. Chloe nodded.

"I was surprised to. So was he. I don't think he's ever been on a date before." She said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Kate said, knowing the doctor's backstory. But she didn't bring that up of course.

"Well, we're going to the movies, then going to look at the stars." Chloe explained. Kate had a smirk on her face.

"Like your dream?" She asked, teasingly. Chloe smiled with a bit of embarrassment.

"Shut up. But yeah!" She said. Kate smiled.

"I'm happy for you. But maybe you should be careful." Kate said, with hesitation in her voice. Chloe looked over, a bit curious as to why Kate thought that.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You said it yourself, it's his first date. Plus, I just don't want you to get hurt." Kate explained. Chloe looked at her with a light smile.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm getting into. You can trust me." She said.

"I know I can trust you, but can I trust him?" Kate asked. Chloe nodded.

"Until he gives me a reason not to trust him, I'm going to trust him." She said. Kate admired her ideals. That was one of the differences between them. Chloe saw people as innocent till proven guilty. Kate saw people as guilty till proven innocent. They both had their ups and downs but it seemed to work for both of them in their own separate ways.

"Alright, I won't be the one to go against your morals." Kate said to Chloe.

"Thank you for that!" She said, starting to brush her hair. After a while of silence, Kate piped up again.

"Can I ask a weird question?" Kate asked.

"Sure, I love weird!" Chloe said in response.

"What exactly do you see in him? You're both pretty much opposites. You're an optimist, he's a pessimist. Your outgoing, he's shy. Why do you like him?" She asked. Chloe stopped and pondered the question. She thought about their interactions, looking for something that would cause her to feel the way she does.

"I-I don't know." She said in response. She never had thought about it before. Before she could continue, both Chloe and Kate's dad appeared in the doorway.

"Hey! It's time to leave! Don't want you being late for your date!" He said cheerfully. Chloe smiled.

"Thanks for being so accepting about this. Not every dad wants his daughter to go out with guys." She said.

"Hey, he can play baba o'riley? He gets my seal of approval. Now come on!" He said, leading Chloe to the car. Then they both got in and started to drive away to the mall/theatre.


	19. Under the Stars Part 3: Lasers

The mall seemed a bit less crowded than it usually was, thought it was definitely crowded. Most people were on their phone texting either walking or sitting down. Although a lot of them were distracted, none of them bumped into each other. None of them were alert enough to notice a Pepsi vending machine seem to appear out of nowhere accompanied by a loud groaning noise. It wasn't lit up, showing it was out of order. The entire front portion seemed to rotate on a hinge.

The Doctor came out of the vending machine and looked around. After a quick glance, he checked his watch. Then he patted the vending machine with admiration.

"Thanks, I'll summon you when I'm done." He said. The vending machine closed on its own. The Doctor looked around to find a bench to sit at and wait for her arrival.

Chloe's father pulled up to the front mall.

"Have fun, don't do anything dangerous." He said. Chloe nodded.

"I won't, see you later!" She said, quickly getting out and closing the door. She walked up to the automatic doors and looked around. They hadn't exactly agreed on a place to meet. She decided to walk around until she found him.

The Doctor had laid down on a bench while twirling his cane with his fingers above him. He noticed someone had walked up to him so he turned to face them. It was Chloe. He stopped twirling the cane and sat up.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hi." She said back. They both examined each other's outfits, making sure that they had dressed up correctly. They both felt a bit relieved.

"So, I did some research on the movie, I don't think I want to watch it anymore." He stated.

"Oh, why not?" She asked back.

"Well, to be honest, I know how it's going to end, plus the development is terrible." He said. Chloe looked a bit let down.

"You looked it up?" She asked. The Doctor shook her head.

"No, someone spoiled it." He said. She nodded with a bit of relief.

"Oh ok. What else do you want to do then?" She asked. The Doctor looked around.

"I saw a lazer tag place." He stated. Chloe perked up. She has really good memories of lazer tag from her childhood.

"That sounds great!" She said. The Doctor nodded and stood up.

"Brilliant, let's go." He said. They both started to walk to the escalator taking them to the second floor. The Doctor felt his hand brush against Chloe's.

"Do we hold hands?" He asked. Chloe looked at their hands.

"Um, sure." She said, taking his hand. The Doctor looked around, waiting for the end of the escalator.

"So, how was your day?" He asked.

"It was good, how was yours?" She responded.

"Can't complain. Well I can but I don't want to. Not interested enough to." He said. Chloe didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Ok." She said, simply. They were silent for a while.

"So, how many boyfriends have you had before?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, 2. Max, and then this other boy named Chase. We dated for about 2 years until he moved to New Jersey. I hear he's dating someone named Allison." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I've moved on, obviously." She said, with a sad fine. The Doctor decided to change the subject.

"How long have you been going to Lucas High?" He asked. She smiled a bit.

"Since last year. I've been in the district since 6th grade." She said. The Doctor smiled back.

"That's cool! Where were you before?" He asked.

"Horizon Elementary. That's in Florida." She explained.

"Cool, I like Florida, hate the drinking water." He said.

"Seriously! I thought it was just me!" She responded.

They arrived at the Laser tag place. There was a special going on where it was two people for one but then they had to be on different teams. Neither of them minded.

"Sir, we'll have to confiscate that cane." The guy behind the counter said. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

"It could be a danger to the other players." He stated.

"We're shooting each other with lasers. I think that's violence already." The Doctor said. The guy behind the counter looked at the Doctor like he was an idiot.

"They aren't real lasers." He said. The Doctor looked surprised.

"What? Why not?" He asked. Chloe found this kinda funny and snickered. The guy behind the counter just let it go.

"Never mind. You'll be in blue team, your girlfriend will be in red team." He said. They both shook their heads.

"We aren't dating, not yet at least." The Doctor said. Chloe nodded with agreement. The guy shrugged.

"Don't really care, just get on your sides." He said. The Doctor put his cane on the counter and limped over to his side. Then he took out two pills and took them for his pain. Chloe looked at this with a bit of annoyance.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how many of those are you taking?" She asked.

"I take them to help deal with the pain." He stated back.

"But are you sure it's not an addiction?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes I promise. To be honest, I'm happy they don't have those effects. The pain can get so bad that I throw up." He said back. Chloe thought about it. She was pretty sure that throwing up was a detox symptom, but decided to drop it as they were getting suited up for the fight. Someone came out and explained the rules.

The Doctor didn't seem to pay attention as he kept shooting his gun everywhere. He seemed disappointed that they weren't real lasers. The guy didn't notice though.

"Alright everyone, have fun!" He said, opening the doors. Both the Doctor and Chloe went to their respective sides. There were a lot of walls, small boxes, and it all seemed like a maze. The entire room was dark apart from the walls and small boxes being lit up neon different colors. There was a timer on the wall that counted down from 17 seconds. When it got to zero, a large buzzer went off with music in the background.

Everyone went to find someone. The Doctor looked around, trying to find someone. He got his gun ready and held it up. He saw someone on the opposite team and shot them quickly, they didn't notice him until they were shot. They groaned in disappointment and went back to the wall to revive. The Doctor kept shooting people as he saw them. He even got a couple high fives from the members of his own team for his success.

The scoreboard showed the Doctor getting more and more points. Chloe was also gaining points steadily, but they had not faced each other yet. Eventually the Doctor figures he had found her. He hid behind a box and waited for her to come out. It was a suspiciously long time, until he heard his own kill signal go off. He looked around to find the culprit and saw Chloe. She has a big smile on her face with her arms in the air with triumph.

"Yes!" She cheered. The Doctor looked with an annoyed look and went to revive himself. Sadly, the game ended then. So they left the arena to look at the scoreboard. For the longest time, Chloe and the Doctor were tied, until she shot him. She had won the match and the Doctor got second. They left the place after a few congratulations from everyone.

"I think you used aimbot." The Doctor said.

"You're blaming your loss on a video game cheat?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yes I am." He said.

"You're a sore loser." She responded with a smirk.

"Hey come on, you're supposed to like me." He said back.

"So are you!"

"That's true, do you want to go to the hill by the lighthouse now? It's like a 20 minute walk." He said. Chloe nodded.

"Will your leg be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok." He said back. She nodded and they made their way back outside to the lighthouse, holding hands.


	20. Under the Stars Part 4: The New Star

It was pretty cloudy when they got to the top of the hill. Luckily the cloud were reported to go quickly. They hovered just over the hill, giving the impression that it covered them from the outside world. The Doctor and Chloe sat down on the bench and looked around. Chloe looked a bit disappointed that they couldn't see the stars. The Doctor didn't seemed phased.

"Do you think the clouds will go soon?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, sometime in the next couple minutes."

"Ok good, want to play a game?" She asked.

"Like what, bowling?" He asked. She snickered.

"Like, truth or dare?"

"Oh sure, truth." He responded. Chloe nodded.

"What's the grossest thing you've ever eaten?" She asked.

"Well, assuming you're restricting the perimeters to earth and edible foods, i'd say corn." He said. Chloe looked surprised.

"You don't like corn?" She asked with disbelief.

"No, it's terrible. I can't believe I never hated it before. Oh, also pears."

"Well, I can agree with pears." She said back.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." She said.

"On a scale of 1-10, how much do you like me?" He asked. Chloe thought about it.

"I'd say a 8.5." She said back. The Doctor nodded. Chloe saw he was trying figure something out again. "Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare, why not?" He responded.

"I dare you to kiss me." She said with a smirk. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"Where?" He asked.

"On the lips."

"How long?"

"As long as you want." She said.

"I'm supposed to be a hormone filled teenage boy. You really want to give me that power?" He asked back. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She said, then she kissed him. She put her arms around his back. The Doctor didn't know what to do, so he just put his hands to his side. She let go after a couple seconds and looked at him. The Doctor struggled to get words out.

"Right, ok, truth or, um, dare." He asked. Chloe smiled.

"Truth." She said. The Doctor took a deep breath.

"Why do you like me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We're so different. You're the happiest person I've ever met. I'm probably the most damaged person on this earth. So, again, why do you like me?" He asked. She thought about it, for a long time.

"I don't know. Does it matter?" She asked.

"Of course it matters, it doesn't make sense."

"Do you really want it to make sense?" She asked.

"Of course, my entire purpose in my life is to discover as much as I can." He stated. Chloe looked at him, with an interested look.

"Why is that your purpose?"

"Because I had gotten bored with my original life." He said. Chloe then thought of something else he had said.

"Why do you think your the most damaged person in the planet?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her with a sad smile.

"I've had to live with experience no one in the universe should have to live with." He said. Chloe decided not to ask, as she didn't want to put a damper on the evening. She looked up and saw that the Stars had come out. He tapped the Doctor and motioned him to look up.

Almost all of the man made light around them was blocked off by clouds, allowing them to see the entirety of the night sky. There seemed to be more stars in the sky then Chloe had ever seen. They could see the galaxy.

"It's amazing." Chloe said.

"More then that, it's brilliant." He stated.

"I can't believe the night sky can be so beautiful." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"I know, it's amazing seeing the sky from this point of view. It's not often I get to." He stated. Chloe looked at him and then back at the stars. The Doctor looked and one. "Cool."

"What?" She asked.

"You see that star there?" He asked pointing at the sky. A bright one caught her eye.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's new. Every stars light takes thousands and thousands of years to get to earth's view, so a lot of the stars are already gone when we see them. That one's new. It's light just got to earth's view about 30 seconds ago. That's a new star." He said. Chloe looked at it with amazement.

"Wow!" She said. The Doctor nodded, then he got an idea.

"If you could see the Stars up close, would you?" He asked. Chloe looked over at him.

"I'd love that, why do you bring it up?" She asked. The Doctor looked back at her.

"No reason." He said. They both looked at each other in silence for a while, then Chloe moved a bit closer, then to the doctor's surprise, they kissed again. It went on a longer this time, Chloe put her hands on his cheeks. The Doctor put his around her waist this time. They kissed for a few minutes. After a while, they both moved back and took a breath for air. They still had their hands where they were when kissing.

"Are we officially boyfriend girlfriend now?" The Doctor asked. Chloe thought about it, then nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Do you want to be?" She asked. The Doctor thought about it as well, he was about to answer, but a voice came from behind him that he wasn't expecting.

"Come on, my boy, you know the answer." The voice said. The Doctor turned around and was shocked by what he saw. It was him, but not. It was the original Doctor. His first body. He was wearing his normal outfit and grasping his lapels. He had a smile on his face.

"What, how can you be here?" The Doctor asked, in disbelief.

"What, are you talking to me?" Chloe asked. The Doctor looked back at her.

"No, I'm talking to- wait, you don't see him, do you." He asked. Chloe looked behind him, and saw nothing. She shook her head. The Doctor suddenly looked terrified.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there's only one possibility. She can't see me, because I'm not actually here. Now what could that mean, hm?" The first doctor asked him. The Doctor sat back with horror.

"Am I-." He started, but he stopped. Chloe looked at him with a bit of fear.

"Are you what? What's wrong?" She asked. The Doctor didn't answer. He had a thought. 'Am I hallucinating?' He wondered. The first doctor made a triumphant smile.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when you'd get to that conclusion." He said. The Doctor didn't say anything at first. Then he let go of Chloe and grabbed his cane.

"I have to go, I'm sorry. I'll see you at school." He said. Chloe looked confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He ignored her. He quickly sped down the hill as fast as he could. He needed to get to the TARDIS and figure out what was going on.


	21. Hallucination Part 1: Still The Doctor

**Hey guys! Someone in the reviews asked a pretty good question. 'Why can't the Doctor just regenerate his leg?' The reason for that is because, when the time lords shot his leg, they shot him again, to the point where he needed to regenerate. The time lords didn't want him to regenerate because they needed his mind free of the regeneration trauma. So he went under a surgery to stop regeneration. They reset the body so it didn't think it needed to regenerate. However, they accidentally tricked the body into thinking that the damage in his leg was how it was supposed to be all along. Which is why the time lords couldn't figure out a way to fix the leg, because the body would regenerate it back to the damaged state. I hope this explains things ok! Enjoy the chapter!**

A day had passed. The Doctor hadn't shown up to school that day. He had taken a day off due to having the 'flu'. But that's not what was really going on. He was in his TARDIS, back in its porta potty exterior in the field in front of the school. The TARDIS was scanning his brain. He was trying to ignore any external sources. Of course, though, there was one that kept talking to him.

"Young man, you know you can't ignore me." One said the the Doctor. The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm older then you, don't call me young man." He said with a grim voice.

"Good gracious me, you're a bit upset aren't you?" One said back. The Doctor opened his eyes.

"I'm hallucinating my first incarnation. Excuse me for being a bit upset." He said sarcastically. One grasped his lapels.

"Yes yes, but there's a bigger question there. Why specifically me?" He asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't know, tell me."

"Well, young man, if you don't know, there's no way I would know." One said.

"Again, why do you call me young man?" The Doctor asked back.

"Oh that's interesting. I know the answer, which means you know the answer. Either you feel inferior to me, or you see yourself as a young man. Now which do you think it is, hm?" One asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"I don't know. Man, it's annoying when all the information you know is all you get." The Doctor said.

"Ah yes, I agree. But I have all the clues you need." One stated.

"What are the clues?" The Doctor asked back.

"Again, if you don't know, then I don't know." One said. The Doctor groaned in annoyance.

"I need time to think." He said.

"How about that trail next to the river?" One suggested. The Doctor looked up.

"How did you think of that?" He asked.

"You thought of it. Honestly, my boy, can you try to keep up?" One said. The Doctor rolled his eyes at being called 'boy' again. Then, all of the sudden, he heard a knock at the door of the TARDIS. The Doctor and One looked at each other.

"Occupied!" They both shouted, even though the person outside would only hear the Doctor that was actually there.

"Doctor! It's me!" A female voice sounded.

"Kate? What is she doing here?" One asked, recognizing the voice as Chloe's sister.

"I'll let her in, just don't say anything, I don't want to accidentally talk to you and provoke more questions." He suggested. One nodded.

"Yes yes of course." He said. The Doctor opened the inner doors and let Kate inside. She had on a backpack. The roots of her blue hair were showing a blonde colour.

"Hey Doctor, how are you?" She asked. The Doctor didn't say anything at first, but he eventually did.

"I'm fine. What's up?" He asked. Kate looked worried.

"Chloe came home last night. She was pretty worried about you." Kate said. The Doctor sighed and closed his eyes.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make her worry. I'm just dealing with some, personal issues." He said. He suddenly heard One laughed lightly, but ignored it. Kate seemed a bit concerned.

"Personal issues? Like what?" She asked.

"You wouldn't understand, don't worry about it. I'm trying to resolve it." He stated back. Kate looked at the Doctor with curiosity, but decided to let it go.

"Alright, I trust you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She said. The Doctor nodded, then realized something.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at middle school?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, why?" She said, seemingly unfazed. The Doctor sighed and turned to the console.

"I'm taking you back to school."

"What? Why?" She asked, complaining.

"Well, it's important. Also, way too long a walk." He said. She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it is, that was a long walk anyway. It's Day Creek middle school." She said, giving in. The Doctor nodded and went to set the controls.

"Not that one." One said to the Doctor. The Doctor stopped and rolled a deep breath, visibly annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Nothing, I'm just conflicting about the controls to use." He said. One laughed again.

"That's an understatement." One said back. The Doctor groaned quietly and pulled a lever. The TARDIS shook for a little bit until it lightly landed.

"Alright, I landed a couple hours in the past so you don't miss too much." He said. Kate looked shocked.

"Wait, it's a time machine?!" She asked. The Doctor smiled and laughed lightly.

"Yeah, forgot to mention that." He said. Kate didn't know what to say. She stuttered a bit, until she just left the TARDIS in shock, going to class. One looked at the doors grasping his lapels again.

"I must say, we must be more careful about who we let in?" One said. The Doctor looked at him.

"Why? A lot of people would benefit from even knowing we exist." He said.

"True, but she could tell anyone. We could be discovered." He said with a serious tone. The Doctor shook his head.

"Trust me, she's in middle school. No one would believe her." He said back. One shook his head.

"We don't know that."

"So what? Who would find us? Area 51 turned out to be the time lords. UNIT only investigates blue box appearances." He said.

"Oh of course. Why are you thinking of Chloe?" One said, quickly changing the subject. The Doctor was thrown off by the question.

"What? No I'm not."

"I was, which means you were."

"Fine, I'm worried about her." The Doctor said.

"Of course you are, you walked off after seeing me. You never answered her question if you two were a couple." One pointed out. The Doctor got annoyed.

"You do realize we have more important things to worry about?" He asked.

"Of course I do, but again, if I'm thinking about it, so are you. So why are you, hm?" He asked. The Doctor thought about it.

"I don't know, if you're so interested. You should figure it out." He said. One nodded.

"Alright, my boy, I will." He said. The Doctor groaned again.

"Oh for-." He started, but One interrupted.

"You want to date her?" One said, putting emphasis on 'want'. The Doctor looked at him.

"Of course I do. She's attractive, nice, caring. Everything that anyone would want in a relationship." He said. One obviously didn't approve.

"You can't do it." He said. The Doctor pulled down a lever on the TARDIS.

"Why not? With everything I do in my life, don't I deserve that?" He asked.

"Of course you deserve it, my boy. But you don't want it. You don't want someone to have to depend on you to come back because there's a chance you never will. You don't want to have to settle down." One said. The Doctor thought about it.

"No, I don't. But, I'm not leaving anytime soon, so why can I do it now?" He said.

"Nonsense! You can't do that. You wouldn't want to leave her. You know that." The Doctor sighed.

"I wonder if mental hospitals on earth can help with my problem." He said.

"Not unless they figure out why your having them, and we can do that ourselves." One said.

"You're going to help me try to get rid of you as a hallucination?" The Doctor asked.

"No, I'm going to try to figure why you're hallucinating me, and not any of the other ones in the first place." One said. The Doctor nodded.

"Thanks, tell me when you have something." He asked. One nodded.

"Trust me, my boy, you'll know the second I do."


	22. Hallucination Part 2: Addiction

The Doctor found himself by the trail next to the stream sitting down in silence. Even the hallucination of the first doctor was being quiet. The Doctor was trying to figure out why he was hallucinating while a part of his mind, One, was trying to figure out why it was him he was hallucinating.

"What if the reason you're hallucinating me is the fact that your TARDIS is the same colour and design as my own?" One asked the Doctor.

"Seriously?" The Doctor asked, not convinced a bit.

"It's a valid hypothesis." One said back.

"It's a stupid one."

"Yes yes of course it is." They sat in silence for a while. The Doctor then took two pills out of his pocket and swallowed them. He didn't say anything.

"You want me to just ignore that, don't you?" One said. The Doctor looked over in confusion.

"Ignore what?" He asked.

"Your pain pills." One said back. The Doctor didn't seem to make any connection.

"I don't follow." He said.

"My boy, of course you do." He said. The Doctor ignored one calling him 'boy'.

"You think it's the pills?" He asked.

"Of course I do, you take them constantly." One said, accusingly.

"It's not them. They have no side effects." He said. One looked sternly at the Doctor.

"Nonsense! We both know that this day and age does not have the ability to create medicine without side effects." One said. The Doctor shook his head.

"It can't be the pain medication." He said.

"Why not?" One asked.

"It, just can't." He said. One suddenly had a look of realization on his face.

"Oh, I get it. You don't want to be in more pain." One asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Of course I don't. You live in my head. You know what I'm thinking." The Doctor stated. One nodded.

"Ah yes, I do. I'm sorry about the circumstances. But we don't want you living with two doctors in your mind, now do we?" One asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, of course not. So what, I just stop taking them?" He asked.

"I don't know if that's as easy as you put it." One said. The Doctor nodded.

"Of course, what do I do?"

"I don't know, my dear boy, I don't know." One said back. The Doctor sat and thought for a while.

"I want to do something, to get my mind off of this. What do I do?" He asked One.

"Well, young man, what I would do is to go to another world. But seeing as you're stuck here, I would suggest a teenage event?" One said.

"Why a teenage event?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, young man, I've noticed a parallel between people who go to parties and people who get terrible grades, which means something about parties makes them not think properly. Maybe it'll work on us, hm?" The first doctor suggested. The Doctor thought about this.

"You do realize, that purposely making ourselves not be able to think properly is a terrible idea."

"Yes, but what choice do we have?" He asked. The Doctor looked at him.

"Oh, I don't know, not doing that?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Oh fine, you come up with your own idea." One said. The Doctor nodded.

"Alright, I say we go to Chloe's house and explain what happened." He said. One looked intrigued.

"Explain?" He asked.

"Yes. I trust her." He said. One figured out what he was saying.

"You're going to tell her you're seeing me aren't you?" He asked, grabbing his lapels. The Doctor nodded.

"I think so. I trust her. She trusts me." He said back. One took a deep breath.

"If she asks for specifics, what do you tell her?"

"The truth."

"So you're going to tell her you're an alien?" He asked. The Doctor nodded.

"It's time. I don't want to continue a relationship with her and she doesn't know that." The Doctor said. One nodded.

"That's very admirable of you." He stated. The Doctor snickered.

"I'm pretty sure that's a self given compliment." He said to One.

While walking down the sidewalk to Chloe's house. The Doctor's eye was caught by a familiar face. It was Taylor, from Chloe's party. She saw the Doctor too, and waved. The Doctor waved back quickly. She was also walking into Chloe's driveway.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to her about something. You?" The Doctor asked.

"Study session. You want to talk about your date I presume?" She asked. The Doctor nodded at first, then looked shocked.

"How did you know I went out with her?" He asked.

"The whole school was talking about it. Half of everyone was surprised she went out with you and the other half were mad you took their 'soul mate'." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"I was surprised too. What were people saying about it?" He asked.

"Well, most people didn't say anything about it. But a few were saying that you left her on the hill alone, including her ex boyfriend."

"Max? What did he say?" He asked. Taylor shrugged.

"Nothing." She said back.

"That can't be good." Both the Doctor and One said.

"You think he'll do something?" Taylor asked. The Doctor nodded.

"I'm certain." He said back. One put a hand on his chin and started to think of what could be happening.

"Well, if you think it's serious, you can tell her." Taylor said. The Doctor nodded.

"I think I will."

"Did you actually leave her on the hill?" Taylor asked. The Doctor hesitated, then glanced at One.

"No, of course not." He lied. Taylor looked relieved.

"Well, let's get inside." She said.

"Yes yes, that's a good idea." One said, despite the fact that Taylor wouldn't hear him. They walked up to the door and knocked on it. Chloe's father opened the door.

"Oh, hello." He said to them, seeming confused.

"Hi David! Can we see Chloe?" The Doctor asked.

"She's not here is she?" One asked. Obviously no one heard but the doctor.

"She's not here, I thought she was studying with you guys." He said. The Doctor looked at Taylor.

"Where is she then?" He asked. Taylor didn't know. Eventually, One started talking.

"There's a note in the living room, on the counter. It's an address and a time." He said. The Doctor looked over and saw the note. He recognized the address as one that was about half a mile away. One thing he also noticed, was that the Doctor's name on the note, as a signature. It definitely wasn't his handwriting.

"What's the note?" He asked. David went over and grabbed the note.

"It said that you wanted to meet her by the house. That's why I thought she was with you." He said, suddenly getting suspicious. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, she's not. Let me see the note." He said. David handed it over. "Supposed to be there in about 15 minutes? Let's see what this is." The Doctor said. David was about to come out, when the Doctor stopped him.

"Hold on, I should probably just go, maybe with Taylor." The Doctor said.

"Hey, this is my daughter. I want to know where she is." David said. The Doctor sighed.

"Look, I'm sure you do, but trust me, I think I should do this alone." He said. David didn't looked convinced, but gave in.

"Fine, fine. But please bring her back safe, I do trust you much more than any other guy she's been with." He said. The Doctor nodded.

"Of course. Come on." He said, motioning to One, accidentally.

"What?" Taylor asked, in confusion. The Doctor quickly covered his tracks.

"Oh, you're over there. Come on." He said. Taylor nodded and followed close behind to stay with the Doctor. Then they both made their way to the address on the note.


	23. Hallucination Part 3: Confession

The Doctor and Taylor walked towards the address quickly. The meeting time was in 2 minutes. Their speed was slightly restrictive due to the Doctor's cane.

"So, how did the date go?" Taylor asked.

"Good, I guess. Why?" The Doctor asked back. Taylor seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"No reason, just wondering." She said. The Doctor noticed a verbal drop in her voice. She seemed sad.

"You ok?" He asked. Taylor nodded quickly, not really enough time to think about it.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She told him.

"Someone once told me that when a teenager says not to worry about something, make that a top priority." The Doctor responded with.

"Sounds like a very wise person, but I promise it's nothing." She said. The Doctor thought about it.

"Is this because we kissed? You wanted to start something, didn't you?" He asked. Taylor stopped walking and looked at him.

"Yes, I liked you a lot. I wanted to get to know you because I wanted a relationship. Clearly, you didn't want the same." She said. The Doctor felt bad.

"Look, I'm sorry. But you don't want a relationship with me." He said. Taylor didn't miss a beat.

"Then why do you want one with her?"

"I never said I did."

"Then why did you go out with her."

"Ho Ho, she's good." One said, briefly interrupting the doctor's thoughts.

"I figured it was the initiative." He said. Taylor signed.

"That doesn't make any sense. Just tell me this, did you ever like me?" She asked. The Doctor sighed, and looked over at One, who grabbed his lapels and looked at him with an authority like face. He nodded at him. The Doctor turned back to her.

"No." He stated. Taylor looked back away from him, and put a hand up to her face. "But I wanted to." The Doctor added. Taylor looked over.

"What?"

"You are definitely someone I would date, but I had only known you a day. You can't like someone in a day, it's impossible." He said. Taylor looked over.

"So, do you want to hang out later?" She asked. The Doctor hesitated, then shook his head.

"I'm not in a good state right now. I don't know if doing anything like that is a good idea." He said. Taylor looked hurt again.

"Then why did you go with Chloe?" She asked.

"Ok, the rumor about me leaving in the middle of the date is correct. The not good state is the reason I left." He explained. Taylor looked surprised.

"Oh, what's the bad state? Did you start to feel depressed?" She asked. The Doctor laughed a tiny bit.

"Oh no, I'm not depressed. At least, I don't think. Actually to be honest, with everything that's happened to me, I wouldn't be surprised." He said back.

"Then, what was it? If you don't mind me asking." She asked.

"You're going to tell her?" One asked. The Doctor nodded.

"I'm hallucinating. That's the reason I came over. Because I wanted to tell her that I can't be in any relationship right now." He said. Taylor looked shocked.

"Oh my god.. Um, did it start last night?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, right after she asked a question about something." He said.

"Well, what are you hallucinating?" She asked. The Doctor looked at one again.

"Myself, kind of." He said.

"Really? Is he, or you, here now?" She asked, a bit cautious.

"Yeah." He said. Taylor looked around then went back to walking.

"Ok.. What's it like? Is he telling you to do anything bad?" She asked.

"Well, he told me not to come here. I should know by now, I don't listen." He said. One grumbled.

"And I still don't." He said.

"I can't believe that. I'm really sorry." She said.

"It's fine, I have to figure out why I'm hallucinating." He said. Taylor nodded slightly.

"I'm sure you do." She said. They walked in silence.

"You have a lead, if you're going to tell her that much. You may tell her all of it." One said. The Doctor hesitated, but responded.

"What if I don't want to?" He said back. Taylor looked over, then looked at the Doctor with a hint of fear.

"Was that, him?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll shut up." He said back.

"You're fine, it's just a little freaky." She said. He nodded.

"Oh I know, how do you think I feel!" He said with a small chuckle. Taylor responded with a light smile, but she still had a looked of fear in her eyes. The Doctor sighed.

They ended up at the address a little bit later. They saw the house and were a bit shocked.

"It's, a party?" Taylor asked. The Doctor nodded.

"It would seem so. I guess Chloe thought I'd be in here." She said. Taylor looked at the place and shook her head in disapproval.

"I hate it when parents can't control their kids." She said, looking at the broken window.

"Yeah, they need a bit more authority." He said. Then he stopped walking. "OH!" He shouted, scaring Taylor a bit.

"W-what?" She asked.

"That's why I'm hallucinating him! Well, not why I'm hallucinating, but why it's him specifically!" He said. One smiled with triumph.

"Yes yes yes, you may need to explain it to her." He said. The Doctor nodded.

"When I was younger, I was much more serious and authoritative. I didn't put upwith any nonsense. Now, I'm a lot more angsty since becoming a teenager. I've had to balance out my angsty side with my actual self! The root of my seriousness came from him, me I guess, so he is my serious side! Manifested into a physical form. That's also why he keeps calling me 'my boy' or 'young man'. I don't see myself as an adult right now due to all the angsty teenage stuff." He said. Taylor looked a bit amazed.

"I didn't know they could be so complex." She said, referring to the hallucinations.

"Oh, trust me. Neither did I." He said.

"That's all fine and good, but it still doesn't explain why you're hallucinating, hm?" One asked.

"It's the pain pills. You're right. I have to find a way to get off of them. Maybe Chloe can help!" He said happily. Taylor nodded and smiled.

"If it's that simple, can I help?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes you can. You, Chloe, and Kate, if she can." He said. Taylor nodded and looked back at the house. Music was blaring from the window.

"Ok, but we have to find her." Taylor said. The Doctor gripped the cane tightly.

"I hope to god that we got her before Max did anything." He said.


	24. Hallucination Part 4: The Party

**halfway there! Living on a prayer. But seriously we are halfway through the story!**

The Doctor and Taylor walked up to the door. Taylor knocked a couple times and waited. After a while, it was clear that no one was going to show up. The Doctor saw a window next to the door and looked through. There wasn't anything blocking the inside of the window. But a lot of people were there. None of them must of heard. The Doctor hit the window with the cane a couple times, but no one saw him either. Eventually, he got tired of waiting, and he broke the window with the cane. Taylor looked in shock.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"Come on, whoever's holding the party kinda deserves it." He said. He climbed through the window and landed in the inside on his feet. The Doctor walked over and unlocked the door to let Taylor in. The Doctor saw One next to him, looking like he was disapproving of one of his actions.

"You could have used your screwdriver." He said, grabbing his lapels.

"I know I could have, but I decided the window was a more fu choice." He said back. One sighed in disappointment. The Doctor ignored him. He looked around at family pictures. Max was in a lot of them. This was definitely his house. The Doctor looked around along with Taylor.

"I can't see her. Can you?" Taylor asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Nope. She has to be here." He saw a staircase. "You stay down here and look around. I'm going upstairs."

"Alright. Meet back in 10 minutes here." She said. The Doctor nodded and went upstairs, slowly due to the cane. He eventually made it upstairs. He saw all of the doors were closed. He scanned one. Two humans were inside, incredibly close to each other. The Doctor figured out what was happening on the other side of the doors.

"Oh god, I hate high school parties." He said to himself, who was currently behind him.

"She has to be here. Where could she be, hm?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to check behind the doors." He said. He scanned for Max. He found him behind a door. He quickly walked over to the door and hit it a few times.

"Yo! Max! Open up!" He said, trying to be civilized. He heard someone inside, moaning. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Go away!" Max said from inside. The Doctor hit the door again.

"Chloe! Can you hear me?" He yelled.

"If you say a word, I will hurt you." The Doctor heard max say from the inside of the door quietly.

"Open this door now!" He yelled.

"Shut up and leave!" He said. The Doctor took out his screwdriver and zapped the hinges on the door. They came out easily. He kicked the door with his bad leg, resulting in pain. He grabbed his leg as the door came down. He saw Max in a bed. He didn't have a shirt on. The Doctor saw a girl under him so he quickly went over. But her hair, it was brown. This wasn't Chloe. She looked terrified.

"Help me." She said. The Doctor thought fast and hit max with the cane. He yelped in pain and fell off the bed. The girl leaped up, still wearing underwear. She grabbed her clothes and left the room without saying a word to the Doctor. The Doctor looked back at Max, who was rubbing his side where the cane had struck him.

"Where is she?" He asked. Max looked up at him.

"She left. I tried making a move on her but she left. She was going to the hill to look for you." He said, in pain. The Doctor nodded in response, and left. One was giving him a look of anger.

"Are you insane?! What was that for?" He asked.

"I was mad."

"We don't do things like that." He said.

"I know. I don't know what happened." He said. Then one had the look like he figured something out.

"I think me being here is much more serious than we originally thought. I think that your angsty side and your 'doctor' side got separated. I'm the Doctor side. This is bad, we have to get this fixed." He said. The Doctor nodded.

"Agreed, let's find Chloe then leave. She's by the lighthouse hill. Let's go." He said. One nodded. The Doctor rushed downstairs and saw Taylor.

"I couldn't find her." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"She's by the hill, let's go." He said. Taylor nodded quickly and followed him outside.

Chloe sat on the bench, a bit traumatized. The Doctor and Taylor quickly got to the top. Chloe saw them and ran over to hug them.

"Oh my god. I can't believe he.." she started. The Doctor hugged her back.

"I know, I got him. I'm so sorry." He said back. Chloe looked at the Doctor.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked, realizing that he had ran away before during the date.

"I'm fine, hold on. Did he do anything to you?" He asked. Chloe shook her head.

"He tried to put his hand on my butt, but I ran before he could get any further. I wanted to find you." She said. The Doctor smiled weakly.

"Well, you found me!" He said. Chloe laughed softly.

"Yeah. Why did you run off the other night?" She asked. The Doctor hesitated, then looked at Taylor and One, who both nodded.

"Sit down please. This is kinda crazy." She said.

"O-ok?" She said, a bit confused. She sat down on the bench.

"Chloe, this is hard to say, but I'm hallucinating." He said. Chloe looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm hallucinating someone from my past. He showed up before I could answer you. I didn't know what to do so I left." He explained. She looked a bit terrified.

"Seriously? Are you a schizophrenic?" She asked.

"No no, I'm not. I think it's from the pain pills." He said. Chloe didn't look very surprised.

"I knew those were addictive. Are you going to get off of them?" She asked.

"Yeah, I need to. But I need your help." He said.

"What? How?"

"I don't trust any rehab center. I trust you though. Can you, be there to make sure I don't cheat? Taylor agreed to it. I know it's a lot to ask, especially after what happened the last couple hours to you. But I need your help." He sad. Chloe looked overwhelmed, rightly so. Eventually she nodded slightly.

"Sure, I can help you. This weekend? You can come over to my house." She said. The Doctor smiled.

"Thank you. I hope it goes ok."


	25. Detox Part 1: The night begins

It was a Friday night, about 5:30 pm. The Doctor had left the orange pill bottle in the TARDIS and made his way to Chloe's house. As he was walking, he saw Chloe's house. He saw a figure leave the house and get into a car. The figure was holding a backpack and put it in the passenger seat. The figure got in and drove away. The Doctor recognized the license plate as Chloe's father. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Kate answer it.

"Ah, Doctor, you're ready?" She asked. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"You know?" He asked. Kate nodded.

"Chloe told me. I'm down to help out." She said back. The Doctor nodded.

"Thank you." He said back. Kate moved away from the doorway to let him in. He walked in. He was still seeing One, in his mind.

"My boy, are we sure this is a good idea?" He asked. The Doctor closed his eyes with annoyance.

"Please don't do that." He asked.

"Do what?"

"Convince me out of this. This is you trying to get me to take more of the pills so you can survive in my head." The Doctor said.

"How does that make sense? I was the one convincing you to do this." He said.

"I know, but your my rational mind. You're about to be the one trying to get me to do whatever I need to to get rid of the pain. I need you to not do that."

"What does that make your mind? The teenage rebel going against your own better judgement?" One asked.

"Well, we both think that we're right. As far as I'm concerned, that's you." The Doctor said back. He then eyed Kate. She was looking at him with a bit of fear.

"You really are hallucinating." She stated.

"Yeah, sorry if I freaked you out then."

"You showed me the dream state of my older sister. Forgive me if I'm not as surprised as you would expect." She said. The Doctor nodded and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, that's true."

"So, where is he?" Kate asked, referring to his hallucination. The Doctor pointed next to him where he saw One. Kate looked over to where he was standing. "Um, hi?" She greeted, blindly. One grabbed his lapels and looked at Kate with a serious look. Kate obviously couldn't see him anyway. Then, Chloe and Taylor came downstairs.

"Doctor!" Taylor greeted. The Doctor nodded back.

"Are you ready?" Chloe asked.

"My hallucination is telling me to turn back, so I'm obviously doing something to it. Yeah, I'm ready." He said. Chloe nodded and motioned for him to come upstairs.

"In the bathroom, I have ginger to get rid of any taste coming from withdrawal Nausea. We have movies queued up in my room. Do you need anything else?" Chloe asked. The doctor nodded.

"A few thing, yeah. First off, why do you have all of this? The movies I understand, but I'm curious as to why you wanted to help me at all. Your 16, you have no knowledge of mental illness." The Doctor stated.

"You're a friend. I want to help my friends." Chloe said.

"That's going to hurt you one day." He said.

"What's the other thing you need?" She asked, ignoring his statement.

"6 pack of Pepsi, stat!" He said, with an over exaggerated emphasis on 'stat'. Taylor smiled at the joke and went downstairs to grab a Pepsi. The Doctor went to Chloe's bed, and examined it. Then he jumped on it and put his head on the pillow. Chloe walked over and smiled.

"I can't believe you're in my bed." She said.

"Neither can I. I thought you were still in the age of the whole 'boys have cooties' thing." He said. Chloe laughed a bit. The Doctor grabbed his leg and rubbed it a bit. Chloe saw that he was hurting.

"Do you need something? Like Advil?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"You crazy? That stuff will kill me." He said. Chloe was a bit put off by how serious he said that, but brushed it off. Taylor came back with a Pepsi.

"Got it. It's pretty cold." She said. The Doctor took it.

"Brilliant, thank you." He said, cracking it open and drinking it. He set it down on her nightstand. "So, what the movie selection for tonight?" He asked. Chloe looked at her nightstand/DVD holder.

"Let's see. I got most Disney movies. I have the Star Wars movies. What do you want to watch?" She asked. Kate walked over and looked at the list.

"I think he'd want to watch Back to the Future." She said with a smirk. Chloe looked over.

"That good with you?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"Sounds fun." He said. Chloe nodded and took the DVD out and put it in the player. Then while it was loading, she looked around for a place to sit, as her bed was taken by the Doctor.

"You can sit with me if you want." He said. Chloe went a tiny bit red.

"It's a small bed, we'd be practically on top of each other." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah so? It's not like we'd be doing anything bad." He said. Chloe thought about it, then gave in and walked over to the bed. The Doctor moved a bit to the side and extended his arm for Chloe to lay down on. She hesitated but got on the bed next to the Doctor. She shuffled around a bit to get comfortable then relaxed. They both glanced at each other awkwardly. Then Kate and Taylor sat besides the bed. The Doctor massaged his leg with pain and took a deep breath.

"You can still leave, they won't stop you." One said.

"Yes they will, now shut up and watch the movie." The Doctor said back. One sighed with disapproval and looked at the movie. All of the girls looked at the Doctor with a weird look, then looked back at the movie.


	26. Detox Part 2: Internal Conflict

The Doctor woke up inside a bathroom. He didn't remember how he got in there for a second, until he remembered quickly getting in there to barf. He saw a glass of ginger on the counter in the bathroom. There was a piece of paper next to it. It said, 'Drink, you'll feel better! We're downstairs, :)'. It was from Chloe. The Doctor crumpled the paper and tossed it across the room with annoyance.

"You have to get back to the TARDIS. I don't know if you can go on much longer." One said, appearing in the bathroom with him. The Doctor groaned and grabbed the cup.

"I was hoping you'd be gone by now." The Doctor stated grimly.

"I'm always here, my boy." One said with a small smile. The Doctor shook his head.

"I'm not going back to the TARDIS." He said.

"I don't know how much longer I can live like this." One said. The Doctor sighed.

"I don't care if I regenerate, my leg would be fixed then anyway." He pointed out. One looked a bit concerned.

"Are you saying you want to die?" He asked.

"No, I'm saying I want to regenerate. You should know this if you're your in my head." The Doctor said back.

"Exactly, you would rather recreate your entire self, then life with a hallucination of your first self." One stated.

"You know very well that when timelords hallucinate, it's not a good thing. Even worse then it is for humans."

"When do we listen to them?" One asked. The Doctor smiled a tiny bit.

"Oh that's interesting. You're trying to convince me to keep you alive." He said.

"Of course not, I'd live in your brain either way."

"But with all of the hormonal teenage thoughts, its superessing you. Keeping you from being the one making all of the judgements. You don't want to regenerate. You want to keep being a physical form so I can't just repress you anymore." The Doctor concluded.

"Why must you refer to me as a seperate person? We are both the same person." One asked.

"Your a different person. Whenever I meet myself, they're so different. I would call them the Doctor, but they aren't me." He said.

"Yes yes that's true." He said. The Doctor sighed. He was thinking of everything that had happened. Then, after a few seconds of thought, he decided. He had to tell Chloe he was an Alien.

"I'm going to do it." He said out loud.

"Are you sure?" One asked, already knowing what he was talking about.

"Of course not, but if something happens and I do have to regenerate, then I need to tell her what to do." He stated. One nodded.

"I agree with you on that. It seems that your getting some of your own mind back." He said back. The Doctor nodded and smiled a bit.

"I guess this whole detox thing is working." He said. Then he grabbed the ledge of the bathroom counter and pulled himself up. He took a drink of the ginger to ease the nausea and left the bathroom, having to limp badly since his leg hurt what seemed like 50 times as bad. He opened the door of her bedroom and walked to the hallway. He heard the girls chatting in the kitchen downstairs. He grabbed the ledge of the stairs and went downstairs slowly. He eventually made it into the kitchen, to the surprised of everyone in there.

"Oh my god, you're so pale. Are you doing ok?" Taylor asked. Kate and Chloe both looked liked that were going to say the same thing. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, I'm doing perfect." He said, a bit sarcastically. Chloe went over to feel his forehead.

"Good lord, your cold. Let's get you a blanket." She said. She brought him into the living room and got him a blanket which he covered himself.

"Can I talk to Chloe, alone?" He asked everyone. They all looked a bit confused. The Doctor eyes Kate, and she immediately figured other what was going on. She took Taylor's hand.

"Come on, let's just do it." She said. They both walked out of the room. Chloe looked at the Doctor, shivering on the couch.

"What's up? Did you want to talk about the other night?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head. He took a deep breath and let it out. He did this a few times, hesitating on what to say.

"Chloe, there's something I've been keeping from you. Something that, if we were to start a relationship, you should know about me." He said. Chloe looked intrigued and a bit nervous for the coming fact.

"What?" She asked, a bit shakily. The Doctor sighed and looked at her in the eye.

"I'm not human." He said, a bit slow. Chloe was immediately thrown off by the statement. She laughed a bit.

"That's funny, but seriously what's up?" She asked.

"That is seriously what is up, Chloe, I'm not human." He said again, with a perfect straight face. Chloe's smile went down a bit.

"What?" She asked, not convinced at all.

"I come from a race called the Gallifreyans. Specifically, the time lords. They live on a planet that's currently towards the end of time. I am over 3,000 years old. I have two hearts. I travel through time and space in a machine called the TARDIS which is disguised as a blue police box from 1960's England, well I did." He stated. Chloe had a look of pure disbelief on her face. She couldn't believe any of what he was saying. "Give me your hand." The Doctor asked, raising his hand to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I want you to see my pulse." He said. Chloe hesitated, but gave him her hands and let it rest on his wrist. She felt a bit until she got a look of confusion.

"You have two pulses." She said in shock.

"I know. Two hearts." He said back. Chloe took a step back in shock. She covered her mouth.

"Oh my god. You're actually an alien?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, I'm actually an alien." He said. Chloe sat down on the couch, trying to take it all in.

"Wait, 3,000 years old?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yep, I think I look pretty good." He said, with a small smirk.

"You look like you're 16."

"Well, I've only had the body itself for a couple years now." He said. Chloe looked a bit confused.

"The body? What does that mean? Are you like a tiny guy in a suit?"

"Oh no no, this is my body."

"Then how is it new?" She asked.

"I regenerate." He stated. Chloe put her hands in her face.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She said over and over again. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ask whatever you want, I'll answer it." He stated.


	27. Detox Part 3: Explanation

"So, you're over 3,000 years old?" Chloe asked the Doctor. He nodded.

"Last time I checked. Thought I may be off." He said back. Chloe nodded.

"Um, ok. This is insane!" She stated, putting her hand on her head.

"Take it slow, you haven't even seen the spaceship yet." The Doctor said back.

"You have a spaceship, that looks like a police box? What's that?" She asked.

"It's from London. They used them back before home phones and mobiles were used. It's a tall wooden blue box."

"If it's a ship, is it big?"

"Depends how you look at it. It's bigger on the inside then it is on the outside."

"Can I see it?" She asked.

"Well, that's actually why I'm here. I lost her. I'm here trying to find my original TARDIS."

"TARDIS?"

"Yeah, Time and Relative Dimension in Space." He explained.

"So, it's a spaceship? But it can travel through time?" She asked, growing more and more enthusiastic.

"Yeah. Everywhere and everywhen you can think of." He said. Chloe smiled with happiness.

"Can I come?!" She asked really quickly. The Doctor sighed. Chloe noticed his hesitation and dropped her enthusiasm a bit. "What?"

"People who travel with me, they get hurt. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met, and that's saying something. I don't want to be responsible for anything bad happening to you."

"Why do they get hurt? You don't go to dangerous places do you?" She asked. The Doctor laughed.

"Are you kidding? The entire universe is a dangerous place. It may not be to humans but it's dangerous to something." He said back.

"So, there are other aliens out there?" She asked.

"Yep, millions upon millions."

"What are they like?" Chloe asked, loosing the enthusiastic look entirely to be replace with a look of childlike curiosity. The Doctor saw this and smirked.

"Most of them are pretty nice. Sadly the ones that came across your planet aren't terribly enthusiastic to make friends. The only ones the create a treaty with your race are the zygons." He said.

"The what? When did they come here?" She asked.

"Zygons, shapeshifting aliens. They look human."

"Do they go to our school?"

"I think so. Not telling which though." He said. Chloe gasped lightly.

"We have aliens in the school. Woah." She said, with a look of shock on her face.

"Any other questions?" He asked. Chloe thought about it for a second then nodded.

"Yes, you said this body was only a couple years old. Then you said something about, reincarnation?"

"Regeneration."

"Regeneration, so how does that work?"

"Well, my species, whenever we get close to death, we have the ability to regenerate our entire body. Basically become a new person. The downside is, well, we change our entire person. We get a new face, a new personality, a new way of living life." He said.

"So you start life again as a child?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, not usually. This is the first time I've ever regenerated into such a young age." He stated. Chloe thought about it.

"So, you change your face, and age. Have you ever swapped genders?"

"I think so, at least once or twice." He said back. Chloe was really interested to learn more about this regeneration process.

"So, do you remember being the other people?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I was still the Doctor for each body I was in. Well, most of them."

"What were they like?" She asked. The Doctor thought about, then he looked over and saw One sitting on the couch next to him.

"Well, what can I say, they were me. Different mes'. Some of them were very serious, some were very funny, some were romantics, one was a warrior. And then there's me, an angsty teenager. We're all the Doctor, but in our own ways." He stated. Chloe thought about this. How could one person be so many people? She didn't think she could go through such a big change.

"What were you originally like?" She asked. The Doctor looked at One again, this time he was examining portraits.

"Originally? I was pretty distant from people. I didn't let people in easily. I kidnapped two school teachers when I was first based on earth just so my identity wouldn't be leaked. After a while I got nicer and a lot more open about myself. To be honest, I was terrified when I regenerated. I was going to have to live in an entire new life. After a while, I got used to it though." He said. Chloe nodded. The Doctor grunted in pain again. Chloe saw this and looked concerned.

"Are you going to change?" She asked. The Doctor sat his head back on the couch, taking deep breaths.

"I don't know. I know detoxing can kill. I'm not sure if I'll survive this." He said. Chloe suddenly got a bit freaked out.

"What? What do I do? Can I help at all?" She asked frantically. The Doctor shook his head.

"If I don't hold it back, the process shouldn't cause any damage to your house." He said.

"The process? What will it look like?" She asked.

"My head and hands will start to glow. Then it'll either shoot out with energy or just be a bright light." He said.

"Will it hurt?"

"It shouldn't if you don't stand in its path."

"No, I mean, will it hurt you?" She asked. The Doctor thought about his answer.

"I don't think so. But every cell in my body regenerates. My mind has to regenerate. But since it keeps its memories, that causes a state of trauma in which I act kinda crazy for the first couple hours after regeneration." He said. Chloe nodded.

"So if you regenerate, do you want me to help take care of you?" She asked. The Doctor hesitated, then started to take a deep breath.

"Yes, that would be lovely." He said. Chloe nodded.

"Can I tell Kate and Taylor? They can help." She stated. He nodded.

"Yeah, Kate already knows I'm an alien, but Taylor doesn't."

"Wait what? Why did she know?"

"You were under an alien attack, and she helped me save you." He explained.

"Wait, I was under an alien attack? I thought aliens invade planets." She said. The Doctor shook his head.

"Nope, not all of them. This one caused you to stay in a R.E.M. Sleep trance. We helped get it out of you." He stated. Chloe shuddered violently at the shock of hearing that.

"Oh my god, am I ok?"

"Like I said, we got it out of you." He repeated. Chloe put her hands over her face.

"I can't believe it." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"I'm sure you can't. I wish I could explain it better." He said. Chloe took her hands away from her face.

"Anything else I need to know?" She asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You're the alien." She stated. He nodded.

"That's true, can I ask you something?"

"Me? What?" She asked, a bit confused at the fact that he had a question for her.

"Do you still like me?" He asked.

"How on earth does that relate to anything?" She returned.

"I'm a time traveler. I take people with me through time and space. A lot of the relationships I make with people come from that fact. So many people jump onboard the TARDIS and after a while, it makes people think of me in a way I don't like, whether it be romantically or as if I were a god. You told me you liked me, you had no idea that I am who I am and I can do what I can do. You're the first person in a long time to not have a reason to like me. That's why I asked why you did, I honestly don't know." He said. Chloe thought about what he was saying. Then she decided to be honest.

"If I tell you, you can't be offended." She said. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"If it's a reason you like me, I don't think I will be offended." He replied. Chloe waved her hand as to stop the Doctor from talking.

"Look, I like you because I think you won't hurt me. I thought you were in a position where you were hurt so much that you didn't want other people to get hurt. I know that's selfish, but after Max, I can't really help it." She explained. The Doctor was a bit surprised by these words. He had no idea the kind of impact the break up with Max had left on her.

"Chloe, I had no idea." He said a bit quietly.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what? That's the truth." He said back.

"I know, I just didn't want to disappoint you." She responded. The Doctor rose a hand to Chloe's face.

"Hey, I'm not disappointed. I promise I won't hurt you." He said back. Chloe smiled a bit. Then she flinched away from the hand.

"Ow, it burned." She said, in reference to his hand. The Doctor looked a bit confused. He grabbed his hand and examined it. Then his face quickly changed from confusion to shock, then terror. His hand was glowing with yellow energy.

"Oh no." He said, as his hand seemed to glow brighter.


	28. Detox Part 4: Regeneration

"Doctor, what's happening?" Chloe asked, a bit scared. The Doctor looked up, holding up his hand.

"It's happening, it's actually happening."

"What?! What's happening to your hand? Wait, is this regeneration?" She quickly asked. The Doctor nodded. The energy of his hand started to lightly expel from his hand.

"I didn't think this would actually happen. I thought I would make it." He said, visibly a lot more nervous.

"Oh my god, wait, you're going to change? Like your entire personality and appearance? Right now?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"I think so." He said, distracted by his glowing hands.

"So, will you still be you?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'll still be me. I'll just look and act different then I do now." He said. Chloe, at first, nodded. But then she thought about it. The Doctor was someone she could trust. Someone she actually liked, well she thought she did. She wasn't sure after hearing about him being an alien. He was still the same person. Keeping that a secret of being non human was kinda justified. It's not like he did anything to wrong her. No, she thought, I don't want him to change. Not after everything they had been through.

"No." She said. The Doctor turned his attention from his hands to Chloe.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not ok with this. You'll be a completely different person." She said. The Doctor suddenly looked very sad.

"I know, how do you think I feel?" He asked her. Chloe shook her head.

"No, don't you dare. It's not worse for you. You've done this before. You're the only guy I've ever met that I can trust completely." She stated. The Doctor looked a bit confused.

"Really? What about Max?" He asked. Chloe looked a bit annoyed.

"He cheated on me." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Right, bad example."

"Yeah." She responded back. The doctor's hands started to glow brighter along with his head.

"Get Taylor and Kate in here. I want to be able to say goodbye to them." He said. Chloe nodded and went to the living room. She came back with the two other girls following her. They both saw the Doctor glowing and looked a bit scared.

"Doctor? What's happening?" Kate asked.

"Regeneration, I think." Chloe quickly responded. She looked at the Doctor, who nodded with confirmation.

"What the hell is this?" Taylor asked.

"Don't be scared." The Doctor quickly said.

"Scared? Of what? What's happening?" She asked.

"I'm dying. The detox killed me." He said.

"W-what? Why are you glowing?" She asked.

"I'm not human, Taylor. When I die, my body regenerates itself. I'm going to change my appearance and personality." The Doctor explained. Taylor took a few steps back.

"No, this is a prank, this is a stupid prank. All of it. I can't believe I ever liked you. Goodbye." She said, going to the door to leave, not batting an eye back. The Doctor and Chloe tried to stop her, but she was long gone quickly.

"Dammit." He said. Kate looked at him.

"I'm sorry about her. It's a pretty big shock. Are you really going to change?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I wish I had more time in this body. Although, I won't miss all of the hormones of a teenage guy. It's absolutely ridiculous." He said. Chloe smirked a bit but she quickly lost it.

"So, when are you going to change?" She asked.

"Really soon, probably the next minute or so." He said, glowing brighter. Chloe nodded and looked sad.

"Ok." She said.

"Thank you." Kate quickly said. The Doctor was thrown off by that statement.

"For what?" He asked.

"Showing me some of the most amazing things anyone could ask for." She said smiling. The Doctor nodded with agreement.

"They were amazing weren't they?" He asked. Kate nodded. He turned to Chloe. "I need you to listen to me." He said. She nodded.

"Yeah, what?" She asked.

"The next couple hours are going to be hard. I know that. It's going to be a hard ask, but I need you to stay with me. I know it's not going to be me anymore. But I promise, I am more scared than you are right now. My entire outlook on life is going to change. I may think that the ends justify the means. I may hate humans. I may never like Pepsi again. All of those are things that I don't want to happen to me, but I can't control it. My own ideals are going to change. But I promise, I'll still be here for you. That will never change." He said. Chloe wiped a tear from her eye.

"I promise, I'll be here." She said, grabbing his shoulder. He smiled.

"Thank you. You may want to stand back." He said. Chloe quickly did. The Doctor extended his arms out. "Come on, please don't give me an extra limb. That was so embarrassing last time." He said. Suddenly, his arms and head seemed to explode with yellow energy. Chloe covered her eyes along with Kate. Chloe moved her hand away from her eyes to try to see what was happening. She focused on his face. All of it was covered from the energy. The energy wasn't dying down.

All of the sudden, all of the energy seemed to cut off. The Doctor collapsed on the couch. Chloe quickly moved her hand to see him clearly. What she saw shocked her. It was the same, well, he was the same. He didn't change his face. He looked exactly the same. Chloe looked at Kate, wondering if she had missed something. They both walked over to the Doctor.

"Um, hello?" Chloe asked. The Doctor shot up, scaring both of the girls. He made a moaning sound from his mouth.

"Agh! Oh, ok." He said. He looked at his hands, which weren't glowing anymore. He checked his entire body. He seemed confused, as well as the girls.

"Um, Doctor?" Kate asked. He looked at her.

"Ok.. why didn't I change?" He asked no one. Then he looked around. He seemed a bit surprised.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked. The Doctor looked around a bit more then looked at Chloe.

"He's gone." He said.

"What?"

"My hallucination, he's gone." The Doctor stated. Chloe looked around too, knowing she wouldn't have seen them anyway.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think so." He said. He still didn't look satisfied.

"That's great!" Chloe said in response.

"Why didn't I change, I should have changed." He said. Chloe looked a bit surprised that he was focusing on that.

"But, you're still you! Isn't that good?"

"Of course it is, but that shouldn't be possible." He said as he got up. "I need to get to the TARDIS." He said, quickly moving to the exit. Chloe tried to stop him, but failed. She sighed. Then Kate touched her shoulder.

"Hey, he forgot his cane." She said, holding it up. Chloe grabbed it, then made a realization, but that wasn't possible was it?

"Was he limping?" Chloe asked. Kate shrugged, as she didn't know. Chloe quickly ran to her door to catch him. She swung the door open and ran down to meet him.

"Doctor!" She yelled.

"What?" He asked, then he saw the cane in her hands. He looked at his legs. He balanced on the leg that needed support before. He seemed to have a mix of confusion, surprise, and excitement.

"The regeneration. It fixed my leg. I don't know how, but I didn't change my face, and my leg doesn't hurt." The Doctor stated. Chloe looked in surprise, but mostly happiness.

"You are kidding me!" She said. The Doctor quickly went to her and hugged her with joy. He was overwhelmed, forgetting the fact that he didn't know how this was possible that he didn't change his face. Then, he moved back and kissed Chloe on the lips. Then he quickly moved back with a small hint of regret in his eyes.

"Sorry, old habits. I haven't done that since the Edwardian one." He said. Chloe was a bit dazed, then she smiled.

"Can you do that again?" She asked. The Doctor hesitated, but kissed her again. After moving back, Chloe was a bit silent, then she spoke up.

"Yes." She said.

"Yes? Yes what?" He asked.

"I do still like you, I think." She said. The Doctor look a bit cautious.

"Ok, that's a bit random." He pointed out.

"You kissed me." She said back. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah that's true. So what? Are we dating now?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yep! I think so." She said excitedly. He nodded.

"Ok, cool." He said. They both then stayed in silence for a while. Then the Doctor broke the silence.

"Well, I have to get to the TARDIS, can I have my cane?" He asked. She looked a bit confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know, a souvenir. Plus, it's fun!" He said with a smile. Chloe saw this and couldn't help but smile when she saw that. She had seen him being so sad before. This was a real genuine smile. She gave the cane back immediately.

"Here. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said, after which she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she went back to the house. The Doctor watched her go inside. Then she smiled. He had no clue how he did it, but at the moment he didn't care. He walked back, ecstatic to be able to use both legs, twirling his cane in his hand.


	29. Be Happy Part 1: Skate

**The next four chapters may not be what you expect. That's your cryptic message for the day!**

The console room of the TARDIS was humming consistently. It was quiet. The door leading to the corridor swung open. The Doctor walk out, twirling his cane in his hand still. He was still walking normally. He was currently sporting an orange hoodie, the same one he used to wear at the last school he based himself at. He flicked a lever to open the door and was about to walk out, before the TARDIS stopped him.

"Wait, may I request information?" She asked. The Doctor looked over.

"You mean ask a question? Sure, what's up?" He asked.

"Why do you still have that?" The TARDIS asked back.

"This? I don't know, I just like it. It's fun to twirl in my fingers." He said.

"Ok, it's just a bit weird considering the circumstances." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"That's true, I'll get rid of it soon. Maybe I'll get a fidget cube or something." He said.

"Records show that those haven't appeared since a few months ago. People use fidget spinners according to the database." The TARDIS said.

"Ugh, I don't like those. The spinner just spins. The cube has so many functions. It's like flying a mini TARDIS." He said in response.

"I can make you one if you want." The TARDIS suggested.

"Not right now, I have a date." He said, moving to the doors again. The TARDIS stopped him again by locking the doors.

"I don't believe it's a good idea for you to be dating Chloe." She stated.

"Why not? If you say age difference, I will hit you." He stated. The TARDIS was silent.

"Did you threaten me?" She asked. The Doctor rose an eyebrow, then realized she was right.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." He said back. The TARDIS was silent for a second, then she unlocked the doors.

"You better go, don't want to be late." She said. The Doctor opened his mouth to protest with her, but closed it. He opened the door and walked out. He had brought the TARDIS to a skating rink. Chloe was waiting outside with a smile on her face.

"Hey! How are you?" She asked. The Doctor smiled back.

"I'm feeling really good actually." He said. Chloe nodded. Then she motioned to the Doctor to come inside the building. They both walked in and went to the counter to pay. Chloe quickly ran off to the restroom, which the Doctor didn't really take notice in, but he just walked up. Chloe has told him that she would pay for herself.

"Hi." He said to the person behind the counter. The person looked up, revealing a female face around 30 years of age. She eyed his cane and looked concerned.

"Sir, you can't bring that in with you." She said. The Doctor sighed.

"I don't need it, I just like to mess with it in my hand."

"Sir, that's not the issue, can you please just give it to me? You can have it back when you leave." She said. The Doctor hesitated, but gave it to her. She took it and put it under the desk. Then he payed for himself and was let inside.

After renting skates, he met Chloe at the entrance to the skating rink.

"I haven't done this in a long time." He said.

"You'll do great! It takes practice. I'm just happy your leg can manage it now." She stated.

"Yeah me too." He said. Then a voice behind him interrupted.

"Sorry, what?" A male voice said, it was a little boy about 6. The Doctor looked a bit confused.

"Excuse me?" He asked. The boy didn't say anything, just walked away. The Doctor shrugged it off.

"That was weird, you ready?" She asked. The Doctor nodded. She grabbed the ledge and worked her way into the rink. The Doctor followed and started to skate slowly. He started to lap the rink slowly. After a while, he got faster and faster. At around the 30 minute mark, Chloe left the rink to grab a drink. The Doctor kept skating for a while until he decided to stop and rest.

He pulled over and sat down on a circular bench outside of the rink. He sighed and took a seat back. Then something happened that surprised him. Pain shot through his leg. It was brief, but there. The Doctor gripped it in response. He was surprised by this and took a deep breath. Then Chloe showed up and he quickly moved his hand away from his leg.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just taking a rest." He said quietly, not entirely sure why. Chloe sat next to him and put an arm around him.

"This is tiring, want to do something else?" She asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, we could go to your TARDIS. I still haven't seen the inside." She said.

"No, not yet. I want to show you my TARDIS. Not the one I'm using now." He explained.

"That's fine. We could go back to my place, watch Netflix or something." She suggested.

"I think I'm going to head back to the TARDIS. I want to rest." He said. Chloe looked a bit let down, but her face quickly morphed into a confused face. "What?" He asked in response.

"You're frowning." Chloe said.

"I'm not frowning."

"Yes you are. You have the same face on that you had when you had the cane." She said. The Doctor closed his eyes for a second, then got up, having taken his skates off.

"I'm going to go." He said.

"Oh, ok. Bye! I'll see you at school." She said, quickly going over and kissing him. He stood there for a second, then walked away without saying goodbye. He walked to the front desk to collect his cane, then he left to the TARDIS. He unlocked the door and walked in. After a couple seconds, the TARDIS made a wheezing sound as it was taking off. It left a square of a shape on the ground where it was before.


	30. Be Happy Part 2: New Earth

The Doctor took the TARDIS further then he had gone before in this specific TARDIS, to the year 5,000,000,076 on New Earth. He landed the TARDIS in a hospital on the planet, which quickly changed itself to a large white statue. He walked up to a desk.

"Hello, I'd like to check into a room please?" He asked. The person behind the desk looked like a normal humanoid, but she had green skin with thin black horizontal stripes going across her skin. She smiled at him, showing white teeth.

"Hello young man, what seems to be the problem?" She asked. The Doctor laughed a tiny bit in response.

"Trust me, I'm older then I look. I'd like to get my leg checked out." He said. The woman nodded.

"Of course sir, sorry sir." She said in response. The Doctor brushed it off as not a big deal. She went to a back room and came out after a few minutes. She motioned him to follow her. He started, then he felt a sharp pain in his leg and almost fell over, grabbing onto the desk for support quickly. The woman quickly came over and helped him to standing position.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Apparently not." He replied.

The Doctor laid on a bed for a while, until a doctor, medical one, came in through the automatic door.

"Hello mister Smith. Zach smith?" He asked. The Doctor nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Newman. You said you wanted to check out your leg?" He asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes." He responded. Dr. Newman took out a small medical machine and scanned the doctor's leg. After a quick scan, he checked the results. His face looked clearly shocked.

"Oh my lord." He said. The Doctor took a deep breath to brace himself for any bad news.

"What's wrong?"

"Your leg, there's a large chunk of muscle and nerve missing from the leg. Frankly you should be in a permanent state of pain." He said. The Doctor nodded.

"I would think so. I've been feeling random shots of it. My leg isn't hurting now." He said. Dr. Newman looked generally confused.

"I don't know how that's supposed to work. Do you have any mental conditions?" He asked. The Doctor didn't understand the question.

"What does that have to do with it?" He asked.

"Well, there are some mental conditions that makes it so you don't feel pain." He explained. The Doctor shook his head.

"That's not it. I do feel pain, but only sometimes. Can you explain that?" He asked. Dr. Newman thought about it.

"I don't know." He said. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Great, that helps a lot." He said. Dr. Newman looked a bit annoyed.

"Well, I'm doing what I can. I've never seen this before." He said. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I'm just a bit worried." He said. Dr. Newman nodded.

"Ok, I'm sorry I can't be more of help." He stated. The Doctor shrugged in response.

"It's fine. I have to go." The Doctor said, quickly leaving the room before any words could be said.

He twisted a lever on the TARDIS, which added to the sequence taking the Doctor back to the high school in 2018. He gripped his leg, not knowing when pain was going to strike again. All of the sudden, the TARDIS made a light thud, signaling that it had landed. He took a deep breath.

"Do you have any ideas?" He suddenly asked the TARDIS. She quickly figured what he was talking about.

"I do not know. My only answer is a mental problem." She said. The Doctor groaned with annoyance.

"That's not it. For the first time, I'm not hallucinating." He said.

"There's more symptoms than just hallucinating." She pointed out.

"Like what?" He asked, sounding a bit annoyed, but actually open to any ideas she had.

"Have you been more irritable?"

"Everything and everyone thinks I'm irritable."

"Ok, have you been feeling depressed?"

"I'm happier then I ever have been."

"You've had an inability to make connections with people. Have you considered antisocial personality disorder?"

"First off, I'm not human, I don't get those mental illnesses. Second, I'm dating Chloe. Third, what does that have to do with on and off pain in my leg." He asked.

"We can't rule out anything. As far as we're concerned, you do have those and they just have a different effect because you're a time lord." She suggested.

"Well, to be fair, there's not any proof saying that time lords aren't affected by human mental diseases. But they aren't contagious. How could I get them? In this world, you're either born with them or a traumatic experience causes it, and I've had much worse than what an American high school can throw at me." He said. The TARDIS was quiet for a bit.

"Have you hallucinated before?" She asked.

"Probably, but never a past self. What does that have to do it?" He asked.

"Do you think that could be a traumatic experience?" She suggested.

"You think that a mental symptom caused a mental disease?" He asked, clearly not taking it as seriously as the TARDIS wanted.

"It's not impossible. You should know more then anyone that anything that's considered almost impossible will eventually happen." She said.

"Yeah yeah, I know. My entire life is considered impossible by many civilizations. Do you really think that's it?" He asked.

"It seems the most likely." She said back.

"Great, all we have to do is figure out which it is. We can't eliminate any or focus on any as it's clearly affecting me differently then humans." He stated. The TARDIS stayed quiet for a while.

"I can analyze your brain waves." She stated. The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"You figure it out. I'm going to skip the weekend. I need to get my mind of this." He said, grabbing his cane. He set the coordinates to Monday when school was going to start. After a quick jump, the TARDIS made another light thud. He opened the doors and started to head out.

"I do wish you didn't that with you." The TARDIS said. The Doctor looked at his cane.

"Why not? I like something to fidget with in my hand."

"I know, but can't it be something else?"

"I do wonder why everyone has a problem with me using this." He said. The TARDIS stayed quiet, which made the Doctor a bit confused, before brushing it off and leaving the, now porta potty outer shell, TARDIS.


	31. Be Happy Part 3: The truth

He walked in the school twirling the cane in his hand, which got a lot of looks from the people around the hallway. He ignored them and walked towards his first class.

He opened the door and was eyed by his homeroom class. After a second, they all went back to their own conversations. He looked to where Chloe usually sat, and saw no one. He looked a bit disappointed, but brushed it off. He sat at his seat and pulled out a machine he was using to find his original TARDIS. He took out a screwdriver, his sonic pen light, and got to work. He was interrupted by some guys around him though.

"Are the rumours true?" One asked. He rose an eyebrow.

"Sorry? What rumours?" He asked.

"You know, that you're dating Chloe." The guy explained. The other looked in anticipation for the answer.

"Not unless she's moved on already." He said half sarcastically. The guys looked surprised and interested.

"How did you do it?" Another asked.

"Do what?"

"Get the hottest girl in the school to date you!" He explained.

"Really? Is that what you guys rank nowadays?" He asked. They looked a bit confused, but ignored it.

"Dude, seriously. I've been trying to hit that all year." The third and final guy said.

"Well, if you want to date someone, my advice is not to hit them. That would be the last thing you should do."

"Not literally. Wait, do you not know what I'm talking about?" He asked.

"No, what are we talking about?" The doctor asked. The guys exchanged looks between each other.

"Never mind. No offence, but you're not exactly a physically attractive person. So how did you do it?" The second guy asked.

"To be honest, the last two people that have said they liked me, either were pushing people away, or, well I don't know why Chloe likes me." He said.

"Who was the last person? Does she go here?" The first guy asked.

"Ok, seriously? Are all of your relationships just for physical attraction? It's like a competition between you guys. Who can date more girls in one year? Have you tried, oh I don't know, getting to know someone before you decide to date them? If you look, you'll find there's a huge difference between finding someone and liking them. Also, the other girl is dead. Sorry, but you can't 'hit that'." He half yelled. The guys looked a bit frightened. Then they just turned around in their chairs, looking at each other exchanging words. The doctor figured they were talking about him, but he didn't care. He just went back to work.

Later, at lunch, he sat by himself. He didn't see Chloe for some reason so he just ate there without talking to anyone. He was also messing with the machine to find his original TARDIS. Something else was on his mind, even though he was trying not to think about it. His leg. The pain was getting worse and worse, and lasting for longer periods. The longest was a minute. They seemed to happen every 20 minutes.

He took a bite of his food and screwed in the final screw to get the machine to start working. Then he took a deep breath.

"It's done?" He asked himself. He had been working on it for nearly 4 months now. He nodded to himself in admiration. "Yeah, I did it." He said. He pulled out a communication device and pressed the connection button. He held it up to his ear and started to talk.

"Hey, you reading me?" He asked the person on the other end. Suddenly the female voice his current TARDIS used popped up.

"Yes I am. I have an update on your mental condition." She informed.

"Not yet, I have the machine done. The one to find my actual TARDIS." He explained.

"Oh yes, of course. Would you like to test it now?" He asked.

"Sure, the sooner the better." He stated. He pressed the button on his machine. A red light started to glow, and a small satellite dish spun in place counter clockwise. The TARDIS made some noises of making calculations.

"Ok, the machine wasn't able to pinpoint with absolute accuracy. But I can narrow it down. Wherever she is, she's within a 10 miles radius of where you are now." She stated.

"Really? That's brilliant!" He said, happily. Then, his leg had a large shot of pain in it. He grabbed and winced.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine. What's the mental update of yours?" He asked.

"Have you seen Chloe today?" She asked.

"No, what does she have to do with it?"

"I think she has something to do with it."

"What? You don't mean she caused it, do you?"

"Not exactly, I think she may be a symptom." She stated.

"What? Why?"

"Your date, at the roller skating rink. Did you see her?"

"Yeah, we skated together."

"Doctor, this may be a bit difficult to hear."

"Just tell me."

"She wasn't there. She was never there." She stated. The doctor was confused.

"What? What does that mean?" He asked.

"You hallucinated her." She said.

"No, that's not possible." He said.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." The TARDIS said back.

"But my leg, what does it have to do with my leg?"

"What the mind perceives as reality can be convincing. Your mind thought you really weren't in pain, but reality set in. You were always in pain."

"The regeneration. I regenerated. That's what fixed my leg."

"It was fake. Your mind tricked yourself into thinking you needed to regenerate. When you thought you did regenerate, you believed that would fix your leg." She said. The Doctor put his hands in his face.

"This is insane. How can I still be hallucinating, I don't even have the pills with me anymore."

"Wait, you don't see them?" She asked. The doctor got really nervous.

"No, I don't."

"Well, what's in your hand?" She asked. He looked and saw his cane. He had been twirling it without noticing.

"My cane." He said, not entirely convinced himself. The TARDIS stayed a bit quiet, before talking again.

"You don't have a cane." She said. The Doctor looked at the long slender black cane in his hand. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He opened them, and was shocked to see the cane had gone. He still felt something in his hand. He opened it, then gasped in shock. What he was holding fell out of his hands. It was a pill bottle, with only two pills in it. When the Doctor last saw the pill bottle itself, it had 20. He must of been taking them, not knowing it. Same as how he was twirling his cane in his hand, not knowing it. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his ear.

"So, you finally figured it out. I'm so proud of you. You really are amazing." Chloe said, in his ear. But she wasn't real. The Doctor looked up and saw One. The original doctor that he had hallucinated originally.

"My boy, what are you going to do now, hm?" He asked, chuckling slightly. The Doctor had a look that he hadn't had in a long time. Actual fear. He rose his hand to his communication device.

"Pick me up, please." He said, even though the TARDIS was just outside.

"Yes, I'll be outside." She said back. The Doctor got up to leave, and looked to where he had dropped the pill bottle. A large cane took its place. The Doctor stared at it for a while, then started to run from it. Halfway to the outside of the lunchroom, another large shot of pain in his leg. This was the worst it had ever felt. He yelled loudly and fell over. Everyone stared at him, but no one came to help him. The Doctor didn't know for sure, but something deep in him told him that this pain wouldn't go away. He got up, knowing he was being stared at, and limped outside. He made his way to a porta potty that had materialized outside silently.


	32. Be Happy Part 4: Leaving

The Doctor quickly slammed the outer doors closed and limped over to the console. He pulled the dematerialisation lever and set the coordinates.

"You want to go to Chloe's house?" The TARDIS asked.

"Yes, I need to see the real her." He said.

"I think the last time you saw the real her was when you left the house after the fake regeneration."

"So, we're actually dating then?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. Why does it matter?"

"I need to break it off."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I'm going through a mental crisis." He yelled. The TARDIS stayed quiet, almost in fear. The Doctor sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He said.

"How are you going to fix yourself?" She asked. The Doctor was a bit put back by her being so forward. But he figured deserved it.

"I don't know."

"Might I suggest a mental institution?" She suggested.

"You want to send me to an asylum?"

"You have a better idea?" She asked. The Doctor sighed. He stayed silent. The TARDIS made a thud. He opened the door and walked out.

He walked up to Chloe's door and knocked. He suddenly heard a voice behind him. It was Chloe's.

"I'm right here." She said.

"No your not. Go away."

"You can't ignore me, I'm in your head."

"I can disregard you." He responded. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Chloe's dad.

"Oh, Doctor? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hi David. Can I talk to Chloe?" The Doctor asked back.

"Sure, she's in her room. She's a bit sick." He said. The Doctor shrugged it off.

"I have a good immune system."

"Alright, you can go up."

"Thank you." The Doctor said. He used his real cane to to walk up the stairs to her room. He knocked slightly.

"Dad? Is that you? I don't need any more soup right now."

"No, it's me. The Doctor." He said in response. Chloe was silent.

"Come in." She said. He opened the door. Chloe was under a blanket with soup on her lap.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Hold on, you're using the cane. What happened?" She asked.

"I never stop needing it. That's actually the reason I came to talk to you." He said.

"Oh, what's up?" She asked. The Doctor hesitated.

"I can't be in a relationship with you right now." He said. Chloe seemed a bit confused.

"What? Why not?" She asked. The Doctor sighed.

"This is going to be hard to tell you, but I'm still hallucinating." He said. Chloe seemed a bit shocked.

"Oh my god, is it still him?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Not, completely. This is going to be really weird, so I apologise in advance. I was hallucinating you." He said. Chloe got a look of fear on her face.

"W-what?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know."

"What, what were you hallucinating me doing?"

"We went on a date." He said. Chloe looked shocked and terrified.

"Oh my god, didn't people notice?"

"Oh yeah, everyone did. But I was having too much fun to care. The regeneration you saw me have was a fake one. It tricked my leg into thinking it was fixed. But eventually reality took the centre stage again." He said. Chloe looked incredibly empathetic.

"So, why are you breaking up with me?" She asked.

"You are one of the sweetest people I will ever meet I think. So many undeserved bad things have happened to you that you don't deserve. I don't want to add to that. If you stay with me, you will get hurt. It's not an assumption, but the truth." He said. Chloe closed her eyes and took this in. Then she sighed and seemed to take it with a grain of salt.

"I don't care. You're the only person I've met who actually likes who I am. I was so oblivious, but every single guy at that school wanted to get with me. You're the only one that doesn't." She said.

"Yeah, hormones have gotten much easier to control as times went on. They're still there, but I can control them a lot easier. Is that why you like me? Because I treat you like an actual person?" He asked. Chloe nodded.

"We need more people like you." She stated. The Doctor nodded.

"Sometimes I think that. Sometimes I think the reason we have mean people is so the good people can be more rare and amazing. I'm happy you think I'm a good person. A lot of the time I question whether I am." He said. Chloe smiled reassuringly.

"You are. So, are we staying together?" She asked. The Doctor hesitated, weighing his options.

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm going to be going away for a while." He stated.

"Where are you going?" She asked, hiding her disappointment.

"I think I'm going to a mental hospital. None of their medications can hurt me. It's probably the only place on earth I can trust myself not to cheat. Obviously what we did before didn't work." He explained. Chloe suddenly lost the motive to hide how she felt.

"How long will you be there?" She said, her voice cracking.

"I don't know." He said honestly. Chloe nodded, trying not to cry.

"Ok, fine. If that's what you need to do." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"I can't exactly bring the TARDIS there. I'm going to need a ride." He said. Chloe looked at him.

"You want me to drive you?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"I guess so. You don't have to if you don't want. I would understand." He said.

"No, no it's fine. I can take you. When do you want to go?" She asked. He shrugged again.

"You're sick, I can skip the week and we could go next Saturday?" He asked. Chloe shook her head.

"No, if you're going to be gone. I want to spend the week with you. I can still take you on Saturday." She said, hopefully.

"Ok, that's fine. I can spend the week with you." He said.

Saturday.

The car pulled up to the mental hospital. St. Mary's. The Doctor looked at the hospital, and saw two people waiting at the door. He had called ahead and checked himself in. Chloe parked the car. The Doctor gave up his current belongings to her, except for his sonic screwdriver, which still looked like the penlight, and his cane. He didn't say anything to her. He just opened the door and walked up to the entrance. The two doctors smiled at him warmly. He didn't smile back.

He looked back at Chloe in the car. They both looked at each other for a couple seconds. Chloe gave him a sad smile. The Doctor then turned back to the entrance and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Chloe sighed, then drove away.


	33. Help Part 1: Floor 7

Dr. Milford walked into his boss's office. He had something important to discuss.

"Excuse me sir?" He asked, noticing that his boss was looking through some files.

"What is it Josh? You know I'm busy."

"Yes, if can see that. I wanted to talk to you about one of the teen patients we have?"

"Not the sissy girl, is it?" His boss asked. Josh didn't like it when his boss described the teens using such mean words.

"No, not her. It's, the Doctor." Josh said. His boss looked up from his files.

"What about him? Isn't he still detoxing from the drugs?" He asked.

"He doesn't seem to be showing any more side effects. To be honest, I think he's cured." Josh said. His boss rolled his eyes.

"You do realise that you can't just be cured from something like that, don't you?" He asked, with a sarcastic tone hoping he was kidding. Josh nodded.

"Well, yes. I mean, I think he's ready to be put with the other boys." He said. His boss nodded.

"Interesting, are you sure he won't just rage out on them. Plus, how do we even know that his hallucinations won't cause trouble?"

"To be honest sir-"

"Please don't call me sir. My name's Sam."

"Sorry. To be honest, Sam, we don't. I just don't believe it's a good idea to keep him so held up in one place. He needs to interact with real people, not just ones in his head." Josh explained. Sam nodded with agreement.

"Ok, but we need to keep him away from ring girl for now." He said. Josh almost lost it.

"Will you please call them by their real names?"

"I already forgot it. Plus, it's not a good idea to attach names to them. We don't want to get attached to them. Why do you think I haven't stopped you from calling him, the Doctor?" Sam asked.

"Right. I won't let myself do that again. So, you're ok with this?"

"Yep."

"Ok, thank you. One last thing. Why did you say keep them away from each other for now?"

"The talent show. You know, the co-ed one. We may have to pair them together."

"That's a terrible idea!"

"We don't have another choice. Everyone already has personality matches." Sam finished. Josh sighed.

"Fine, but if something happens, you better know how to deal with it properly." Josh demanded. Sam nodded.

"Of course." He said lightly. Josh left the room to get back to work. Sam paged someone on the intercom.

"Would Dr. Albright please escort patient 15 to floor 7." He said. Then he leaned back, hoping he made the right decision.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was in a room, by himself. He was enjoying the lack of pain that he had since he started the detox. It was almost as if he had just taken a pill. He had his cane, twirling it above himself while lying on a bed. He suddenly heard someone approach his room, so he stopped twirling and lifted his head to see the door open. A woman came in with a smile. She looked really friendly.

"Hello Doctor." She said.

"Why do you call me that?" The doctor asked.

"That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Obviously, but you're all trained professionals. You try to get to the roots of everyone's problems. I'm surprised you haven't made more of an effort to try to find out my real name." He said. The woman didn't lose her smile.

"We want to make you feel welcome here. When you want to reveal your real name is up to you. Anyway, we are going to be bringing you to the main ward with all of the other boys." She said. The Doctor didn't say anything at first. He just rose an eyebrow, then proceeded to talk.

"You can trust me? I thought I was too unstable." He said. The woman seemed alarmed.

"How did you know that we called you that?" She asked. The Doctor then decided to smile and open his eyes wide with an exaggerated crazy face.

"The voices told me." He said. The woman closed her eyes and rubbed them.

"I wish you wouldn't joke about that. It's very serious." She said. The Doctor shrugged.

"Oh come on, I'm in an asylum. I need my fun."

"This place is not an asylum. It's a place where we help you find your real self." She said.

"Trust me. That's much harder for me than other people." He said. The woman decided to not try to deal with him right now. She could only smile for so long.

"Can you just come with me?" She asked. He nodded and got up. He had a brace on his leg instead of his cane. The woman saw the brace.

"When did you get a brace?"

"The hallucinations made me think my pill bottle was a can. Forgive me if I don't want to use one for a while." He said. The woman nodded.

"Completely understandable." She said. Then she opened the door for the Doctor and allowed him to walk through. He did so relatively quickly. Then they both walked into an elevator. The woman pressed the 7 button. The Doctor eyed the plaque explaining what was on each floor.

The first floor was a waiting room and a cafeteria. Second was therapy. Third was a sports floor. 4 was for padded rooms, which the Doctor was on. 5 was a medical center. 6 was the patient's cafeteria. 7 was both the boys and the girls main area of where they were living.

The door opened to floor seven. The colours of the walls along with the flowers gave this floor a much more inviting tone. This didn't change the Doctor, who looked on in a concerned.

"How long will I be here?"

"You signed yourself in, you can leave whenever you want. But I suggest you stay. We want you to be ready for the outside world." She said. The Doctor looked over, about to joke about it. But then he stopped and just nodded slowly.

"Ok, let's go." He said. The woman smiled, seemingly bigger than before, and walked up to a door. She unlocked it, and looked to him.

"Ready to meet your new roommates?"

"Not at all, let's do it." He said back.


	34. Help Part 2: Talent Show

The door swung open quickly. The Doctor quickly looked at the, surprisingly, large room. For a split second, everyone looked normal. But the reason he was here quickly kicked in his mind and he started to see everyone for why they were here. He saw people fidgeting, people with scars on their arms, which the Doctor noticed weren't self harm scars, and some people with more energy than he had ever seen.

"Would you like me to introduce you?" The woman asked. The Doctor nodded slightly, still looking in horror at what these people had to go through. The woman took his hand and led him to each of the boys.

The first one was around 13, he didn't seem to have much wrong with him.

"Hello Bradley, how are you doing today?" She asked.

"Who's Bradley?" He asked in response. The Doctor suddenly understood.

"Multiple personalities, got it." He said. The woman looked a bit taken back by his sudden announcement of the problem that Bradley had. The woman just took him away without introducing the Doctor.

The second boy was looking around nervously.

"Hey, John? Can you focus for a couple seconds? We have a new member!" She said. The Doctor resisted the urge to point out how 'boy scouts' she made it sound. John didn't focus, he just kept mumbling to himself.

"Schizophrenia?" The Doctor asked. The woman nodded and led him to another person.

"This is Mason. He was diagnosed with high functioning Autism." She said. The teenage boy sat there seemingly in his own world. The Doctor looked bad her with confusion.

"What's he doing here?"

"His communication difficulties are a lot more impaired than his parents originally thought." She said. The Doctor nodded and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I hope it gets better for you." He said. The guy looked up and nodded in response. Then she moved to walk into a group of rooms.

"The last guest is going to be your roommate." She said.

"Why are we walking back here?"

"He has random outbursts of aggression, but he usually is a really nice person. We moved him back just in case." She said. The Doctor nodded with an annoyed look.

"Oh good, you sure there aren't any other rooms?" He asked.

"This institution was just recently opened so we haven't been given the funds to completely realize the dream of this place yet."

"Makes sense, what's his name?" He asked.

"Call him Jacob."

"Sounds good, Jacob. Can't wait to meet him." He said. The woman opened the door, and the Doctor quickly looked inside. The figure he saw was completely different as to what he expected.

The young boy in the room looked no older then 12. He seemed as thin as a skeleton. He was about 5'3. He was wearing the face of someone who looked terrified to be there.

"Jacob, meet, your new roommate." She said, motioning to the person when their name was spoken.

"Hi." Jacob said with a really high voice. The Doctor didn't look at him thinking he could get hurt. However, a large dent in the wall immediately got his attention. It looked like someone had repeatedly punched it over and over. He looked back at Jacob who was still sporting his innocent look. Then he finally realised he was expected to talk.

"Hi Jacob, nice to meet you." He said.

"Well, I'll leave you two in here to get to know each other, there's an announcement in a little bit outside in the main hall." She said. She left the room and closed the door. The Doctor and Jacob looked at each other awkwardly.

"So, what are you in for?" The Doctor asked jokingly.

"I hurt some people." Jacob stated quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I get mad, and when I do, I hurt people."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The Doctor said sympathetically.

"Yeah, what about you?" Jacob asked.

"I hallucinated because of medicine."

"Then why didn't you go to a rehab centre?"

"Because the hallucination caused me to take them without realising it." The Doctor said.

"Oh, are you ok now?"

"Probably. But I want to be here just in case." The Doctor said. Jacob decided to change the subject.

"So, what's your name?"

"Call me, The Doctor."

"Why?"

"Because that's my name."

"That's not your name."

"Yeah it is, I promise." I said back, using a tone that I wasn't interested in continuing the conversation. He nodded and stayed quiet. After a minute or so, he said something.

"What did you hallucinate?" He asked. The Doctor didn't say anything at first. He honestly didn't want to talk about it. But he decided to give an answer anyway.

"My past." He said, after which he didn't ask anything back. He just waited.

After a while, the woman came back into the room.

"Hey, I'm going to be making an announcement. Can you two please come out?" She asked. Jacob got up, eager to get out. The Doctor took a little bit of time, but he eventually got up. They both went outside of the room and into the main one. Everyone was sitting on some couches against the wall. The Doctor sat on the far end of it. Jacob sat next to him.

"Hello everyone. Now I have some exciting news for you. As you may have heard, we've had some complaints about separating the boys and girls. Now we've decided that we are going to be holding a talent show. You each will be paired with a girl, and you two will create an act to present to your friends and family, who have been invited. Now we will be heading there now. We have paired you by personality except for, the Doctor. You came late, but we were able to pair you with the one girl that didn't have a partner." She said. The Doctor nodded to confirm he had listened.

"Anyway, you guys ready to meet them?" She asked. Everyone nodded, along with the Doctor. The woman motioned them to get up and follow her. Everyone got up. The doctor found Jacob next to him.

"I've never been let out of the room before." He said. The Doctor looked at him with a bit of surprise.

"Well, how long have you been here?"

"About 6 months." He said back. The Doctor nodded, trying to hide his shock. The woman led them to the girls section of the floor. Jacob and the Doctor looked at each other. She opened the door. There were two couches in immediate view. They both had 5 girls in the couches, to match the 5 of us. I didn't get a good look at anyone before the woman came over to talk with me.

"Hey, I have to warn you about your partner."

"It's an asylum. I kinda figured." The Doctor said back.

"I'm being serious. She had a bad experience with someone a long time ago."

"Ok, what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but she attacks anyone who has 'Doctor' in their name." She said. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"Really, why? Who was the bad experience with?"

"Well, she used to live in Colorado. Her best friend was someone who called himself, 'Doctor'." She explained. The Doctor started to get suspicious of who it was.

"What's her name. Tell me, now." He said. The woman seemed a bit confused at his sudden attempt to be in a position to demand information.

"Um, Maxine. Her name is Maxine. She likes to go by Max." She said. The Doctor looked into the room. He saw someone with long black hair. She didn't seem very into what was going on. The Doctor noticed something about her that cemented the fact that she was who he thought he was. There was a small purple streak at the very end of her long black hair. The Doctor caught his breath and looked at the woman.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." He said, putting on a smile, which wasn't out of happiness, but out of fear.


	35. Help Part 3: Maxine

The clock ticked rhythmically. The Doctor was sat in light blue coloured room with another empty chair. He presumed that the other chair was for Max, whenever she would show up. He was bouncing his leg and tapping his fingers on his leg, the working one.

He figured that they were basically telling Max that he was called the Doctor. He half expected the woman to come in saying they were switching partners. But he figured that they wouldn't do that because of the chance that certain people wouldn't be a good fit for certain people.

While he was waiting, he thought about Max. The last time he had seen her, she was going into cardiac arrest. He thought that she had died. He had never considered the idea that she was alive. Then he realised that the last time she saw him, he had gotten shot. She must've thought that he had died to. Maybe that's why she would attack anyone who had Doctor in their name. He wondered how she would react.

After a few minutes, the woman walked into the room. She was with someone, Max. Max went to the chair and sat down. She was wearing a white t shirt that seemed to be a men's large along with long light blue jeans. With the long hair, she looked like a completely different person. The woman looked at both of them.

"So, you'll have this week to come up with something to present. Both of you have agreed to participate in the talent show so I don't expect much resilience. The rules are, don't do anything that we would have to stop. As you know, there is a reason that we don't have a single room or section for both boys and girls. So please don't go out of line." She warned. The Doctor nodded, while Max didn't do anything. The woman walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

They both sat in silence across from each other. The Doctor noticed that she wasn't making eye contact. She hadn't even gotten close to looking at his face. The Doctor took a deep breath.

"So, what are you in for?" He asked, trying to emphasise a positive tone. Max didn't respond at first.

"I crashed a car into a house. They also think I suffer from hallucinations." She said. The Doctor noticed her voice was much more somber then he remembered.

"Oh, me too. For the hallucinations I mean. I hallucinated something from my past in not the best way possible. They were actually drug induced. What did you hallucinate?"

"I didn't hallucinate." She said, her voice becoming more angry.

"Of course not, sorry. What did they think you saw?" He asked again. Max stayed silent for a little bit.

"Happiness. I saw happiness. I saw someone that made my life actually worth something. Someone who didn't judge. Then they took him away. He was killed." Max explained. Then the doctor realised that she didn't recognise him. He decided to not tell her and let her figure it out herself.

"Ok, um, so what's your name?" He asked, pretending not to know.

"They didn't tell you?" She asked.

"Sorry, just trying to make conversation."

"They told me what you call yourself." She said. The Doctor suddenly got uneasy.

"Yes, I would expect so." He said cautiously.

"Why do you call yourself the Doctor?" She asked. Her tone didn't have an angry side to it. She was just asking with curiosity.

"I call myself that because I like it." He said, making a small effort to be defensive. Max nodded.

"He called himself that." She said. The Doctor figured who she was talking about.

"I'm sorry you lost your friend." He said. Max nodded, still not making eye contact.

"Thanks. You're the first person to think that he was real since I got here. For a while, I wondered if I was crazy." She said.

"What was he like?" The Doctor asked. Max's leg started bouncing.

"He was, like I said, something that gave my life worth. He would accept me when no one else would. He was the most different person that I had ever even met. You wouldn't believe me if I told you everything about him." She explained. The Doctor smiled to himself, then quickly lost the smile.

"You said that he was killed?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was shot by these bad people. He was taken away. Although to be honest, I don't really think that he was dead." She revealed. The doctor rose an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Well, I can't tell you all of it, but I met someone. He was english, and he had the most ridiculous clothing. It was like joseph and the technicolour coat. He had known the doctor, and he really didn't believe that he was dead." She explained. All of the sudden, he got uneasy. He had to ask something.

"Did he have a cat on his lapel?" He asked. Max suddenly looked a bit confused.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked, while looked up to make eye contact. She suddenly stopped. Her face changed from a confused look, to a look of absolute surprise. She recognized him. The Doctor just looked at her with a blank look.

"Hello, Mad Max." He said. Max seemed to choke on her breath.

"It's you." She said. He nodded.

"Yes, it's me. I'm not dead. Neither are you." He said.

"Oh my god." Max said, quickly leaping from her chair to hug him. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked.

"Here, Washington. I've been looking for the TARDIS." He said. Suddenly, Max let go of the hug and got a good look at the Doctor. She saw how much he had changed.

"What happened to you?" She asked, looking at his leg.

"I was shot in the leg, remember?" He asked. Max suddenly looked really guilty.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. It's my fault isn't it."

"No, it was the bad people. They stopped my regeneration cycle while my leg was damaged, so it tricked my body into making my leg permanently like that." He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So what have you been doing for the last year." Max asked.

"Well, I went undercover at another high school. I've been trying to find Chelsea, who I think is back in her original police box form." He explained.

"Oh, you didn't replace me did you?" She asked, teasingly. The Doctor immediately thought of Chloe. He debated telling Max about her, but decided against it.

"Trust me, it's very hard to do that." He said. Max smiled. The Doctor noticed that that was the first time he had seen her smile in a year. He relished the moment for little bit.

"It's so good to see you." Max said. The Doctor nodded.

"It's good to see you too." The Doctor said. Then Max took a look at the doctor again.

"Dang, you got emo since last I met you." She said. The Doctor laughed a tiny bit in response.

"Hey, I'm not emo." He said.

"No of course not, you don't listen to Fallout boy." She said jokingly. The Doctor looked confused.

"Fallout boy? What is that, a child with nuclear power? I don't think he would make a good singer, especially with all of that radiation sickness." He said. Max put her hand to her face with a smile.

"Oh, I really have missed you." She said.


	36. Help Part 4: Confrontation

The next day, The Doctor and Max came together to start on their talent show project. They had both had ideas to do a musical performance. The Doctor could play pretty much any instrument, and Max, apparently, liked to sing every so often. She would take classes when she was a lot younger, before her dad went a bit mental.

"So, what can you play?" Max asked. The Doctor was testing his piano out.

"Pretty much anything, most recently I've been quite good at Baba O'Riley." He said.

"What's that" Max asked. The Doctor looked a bit surprised that she didn't know.

"What? You don't know? I would think that would be up your alley." The doctor said back. Max shrugged.

"Never heard of it. Can you play any other songs." She asked.

"What songs do you know?" He asked. Max thought about it. Her face suggested that she had drawn a blank.

"I have forgotten every song in existence." She said. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, how about Africa? That's a start." He said. Max shrugged.

"Alright." She said. The Doctor started to play. He was going along and Max got ready. As it was getting to the part where she would sing, she waved for the Doctor to stop.

"I can't do this." She said, sounding panicked.

"Why not?"

"To be honest, I'm scared of singing in front of people." Max confessed. The Doctor didn't seem that bothered by it.

"Oh, well that sucks. Is this going to be the part of the movie where I say something super inspirational?" He asked. Max didn't seem amused.

"Look, it's not funny. It's really hard." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"I'm sure. I have fears." He said. Max looked a bit surprised.

"You, really?"

"Yeah. I'm scared of Public speaking, long term relationships, and Daleks." He said.

"Well, I know two of those. You don't really seem to have a problem with public speaking." She said.

"I thank you for thinking that. But it's always been a trouble. I love saying things. I hate saying things in front of people. It's usually under a ton of stress when what I say could alter the survival of a species. It's pretty stressful." He said. Max looked enlightened almost.

"Wow, how do you deal with it?" She asked.

"I say whatever comes to mind. I let my brain do the talking. I never second guess what I say. That's why I hate texting. No one should read what they say before they say it. It gives too much opportunities to changing an original thought which leads to saying things that you would never say in real life." He explained. Max nodded, thinking about what he was saying.

"That was pretty damn inspirational." She said. The Doctor laughed a bit to himself.

"Like I say, first thing that comes to mind. It's like constant improv." He said. Max smiled and took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'm ready." She said. The Doctor nodded then started to play. Before they could get far, someone came in the room. It was an adult that the Doctor hadn't met before.

"Hey, I have a call for you." He said. The Doctor looked confused while Max looked at the Doctor expecting an answer.

"Who's calling me?" He asked.

"Someone named Chloe." He said. The Doctor was shocked.

"Who's Chloe?" Max asked. The Doctor quickly grabbed his cane.

"Where's the phone?" He asked. The guy started to walk away, so he quickly followed. Max came along to. The guy presented a phone to The Doctor. The Doctor quickly put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Doctor!" A familiar cheerful voice said on the other line. The Doctor smiled.

"Oh brilliant! It's great to hear you!" He said. Max looked a bit suspicious.

"How is it over there? They were talking about a talent show?" She asked.

"Yeah! Did you want to come?" He asked.

"Definitely! My dad and Kate are coming to!" She said. The Doctor smiled, then caught Max's face. She looked a bit concerned.

"Who is she?" Max asked. The Doctor put the phone in his shoulder.

"I'll explain later." He said. Then he put the phone back to his ear. "David and Kate? Sounds good."

"Yeah! We can't wait to see you! Dad's bringing a Pepsi." She said. The Doctor laughed to himself.

"Ah yes, the good old Pepsi." The Doctor said. Max laughed to herself as well, knowing how much the doctor liked Pepsi.

"Well, I have to go. Today is actually the last day of Sophomore year!" She said. The Doctor was shocked.

"Seriously? It went by fast." He exclaimed.

"It did! I'm sad you won't be here. Everyone here misses you." She said.

"No they don't." The Doctor said.

"What? What makes you think that?" Chloe asked.

"The only reason half of those people know me is because I left to come here. The other 48 percent didn't like me. The 2 percent is you and a few others." He said. Chloe sighed.

"Yeah, true. Sorry." She said.

"Your fine. I honestly don't think I need people." He said. Chloe laughed to herself.

"Still think you don't need friends eh?" She said.

"Not a chance." The Doctor laughed, looking at Max with a smile. She smiled back lightly.

"Anyway, gotta go. See you then!" She said. The Doctor hung up the phone. Max crossed her arms, expecting an explanation.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"A friend. She went to the high school I was at." He explained.

"Oh, what's her name?" Max asked, still suspicious.

"Chloe." He said.

"And were you two, you know, together?" She asked. The Doctor suddenly lost his smile. He went to stern look.

"No, she helped me through the pain of my leg. She was there when I thought you were dead." He said. Max looked angry.

"Don't you dare. What I went through was a million times worse, and you know it. The people here tried to convince me that the one person I actually thought helped me in my life wasn't real. Do you know what that's like? They actually almost convinced me. I truly thought that no one was there." She half yelled. The Doctor looked at her with an angry face. He didn't say anything for a while. Then, his face changed to a sympathetic sad face.

"I'm sorry. I really thought you were dead." He said quietly. Max looked a bit surprised at his reaction. She didn't say anything in response. She looked like she didn't know whether to be angry, sad, or both. She hadn't seen him look so sad before. It had a much more empathetic effect on Max then she expected. The Doctor took a deep breath.

"We should get back to the practice room. We only have a few days." He said. Max stuttered over her words a little bit, before eventually just nodding. The Doctor started to walk to the practice room with Max following close behind.


	37. Help Part 5: Dinner

Tables were set out with white clothes over them. The main room had been transformed to a dinner hall. The main dishes had been cooked by the staff. They had made, Fried Chicken, Spaghetti, Salad, and they had the family coming in make refreshments.

They put up a sign that said 'WELCOME TO DINNER AND A SHOW!'. All of the people admitted were helping set it up. The Doctor and Jacob were working with the plates.

"So, what's your talent?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I'm going to be freestyle rapping." Jacob said.

"Oh really? Sounds fun." He said. Jacob didn't look so enthusiastic.

"My partner, Ella, is really bad with getting in front of people. She was going to be my backup vocals. I don't know if she can get up in front of everyone. But if she can't then that's fine. I can do it myself." He said, confidently.

"It's good you have so much self confidence." The Doctor said. Then he looked over at Max who was working on setting up the buffet. She was putting out cornbread. Jacob saw that he was looking at her.

"Who is she? A sister or a girlfriend?" He asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, she just a friend of mine. I never expected to see her again." He said. Jacob nodded.

"Well, I'm happy you two got to see each other." He said. The Doctor nodded.

"Thanks. Will your family be here tonight?" He asked.

"I don't think so. Last I checked, they were in jail." He said. The Doctor was shocked.

"What? You never said that."

"I didn't want to bring it up before. I don't want to now either. It's a bad experience I don't want to relive." He said. The Doctor nodded.

"Alright, sorry." He said.

The families started getting there around 5. Everyone was seated at a table with their partner for the talent show. The Doctor figured that Max's family wouldn't show up.

"So, I'll be meeting your friend?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I guess you are. I really hope you two don't hate each other." He said. Max looked a bit put off.

"What? Why?"

"Well, your personalities are so different. She's like the nicest kid at the school. She's really upbeat and loves everyone." He explained. Max looked a bit disgusted.

"Ew." She said. The Doctor laughed to himself.

"What's funny?" She asked.

"It's like Wednesday Addams meeting Twilight Sparkle." He said. Max looked a bit sick.

"I never liked people like that." She said.

"And I'm sure she doesn't like people who don't like being nice to everyone." The Doctor said. Max shrugged.

"Well, I'll try being friends with her." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Brilliant." He said.

After a while, the family came. Chloe, Kate, and their father David. The Doctor got up and went over. Max stayed at the table.

"Hey Chloe!" He said. She didn't respond. She just pulled him in for a hug. This time, he hugged her back.

"I missed you a ton." She said.

"I've only been gone for like 2 weeks." He said. She shrugged.

"Longest two weeks of my life." She said. The Doctor smiled.

"You flatter me." He said.

"We got you some stuff." She said, holding out a piece of paper. There were a lot of handwritten messages. "The 2 percent, we made you this." The Doctor looked over. All of them were on the same lines of get well soon and we miss you and hope to see you next year.

"Wow, that means a lot." He said. Chloe looked at him.

"You're happier. A lot." She said.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it. Max over there thinks I've gotten worse." He said. Chloe looked confused.

"Who's Max?"

"I'll introduce you." He said. Chloe walked over with the Doctor. Max was sitting there silently. She looked up at The Doctor and Chloe.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. Chloe was a bit surprised at her greeting.

"Max, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is Max. She's the friend I thought was killed." The Doctor explained. Chloe looked shocked while Max just started at Chloe intimidatingly.

"Oh my gosh. So you met him last year at, Serpant falls?" She asked. The Doctor was surprised that she remembered.

"Yeah, I did." Max said grimly. The doctor pulled out seats for everyone. David pulled out a six pack of Pepsi. The Doctor looked ecstatic.

"It's been way too long!" He said. Chloe and Max both laughed. They noticed this and they both looked at each other. Max turned away quickly. Chloe decided to try to talk to her again.

"So, what was he like when you knew him?" She asked.

"Ooh yeah, was he always so, distant?" Kate asked, getting in the conversation. Max looked at them. She decided to stop trying to put them off. It clearly wasn't working.

"Well, actually, he was a lot nicer. He was really open. He made me see a point in living life. Back then, he wore a bright orange hoodie and always pretty open about how he felt, especially about me." She said, implying romantic intention which Chloe caught onto. She decided to change the subject.

"So, how did you meet?" She asked.

"I found him in a park really disorientated. He got picked on by these bullies so I came over to help out." She said. Chloe nodded.

"We met because he wasn't making any friends. The principal assigned him to me as a partner." She said. Kate pushed her shoulder.

"He's right there." Kate pointed out. The Doctor has finished his can of Pepsi.

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention." He said. Max rolled her eyes.

"You never are. Actually now that I brought it up, why were you so disorientated?" She asked. The Doctor looked a bit confused, then he realised.

"Oh, when we met? It was because I had just regenerated." The doctor explained. Chloe and Max both looked at each other again. The Doctor saw this. "Oh yeah, you both know who I really am." He said.

"Ok cool. You sounded a lot different before the time when I met you." Chloe said. The Doctor nodded.

"I have changed, haven't I?" He asked. Max nodded.

"A lot." He said. The Doctor looked at her.

"So have you! Your hair is down to your elbows now. The purple dyed on streak seems a lot smaller." He said. Max self consciously brushed it back.

"At least my change was a good change. You got sad." Max said. Chloe looked over.

"I think he's gotten happier, personally." She said. Max looked over with a weird face, again. Then she looked back at the Doctor.

"Any leads on Chelsea?" She asked. Chelsea was the human that his TARDIS was trapped inside. The Doctor shook her head.

"None. She's here though, in Washington somewhere." He said. Max nodded in response. All of the sudden, the woman that worked here hit her knife on her glass. Everyone turned to her.

"Hello everyone, I'd like to formally welcome you to our dinner and show. You have been invited because you have family in here. We want to show you the amazing progress that people have made here. Everyone here took part into preparing today for you all. We hope you are all excited for the talent show! But for now, please enjoy the meal!" She said, exclaiming the last part. Music came on over the speakers as everyone went to grab food.


	38. Help Part 6: Queen

Everyone gathered in the room with the chairs. They were all folding chairs. They are all positioned towards a stage. The stage was clearly positioned there for the occasion. Behind the stage, was a curtain. It was where all of the acts prepared to get up and perform. The Doctor and Max were second.

"You ready?" The Doctor asked. Max looked a bit petrified.

"Honestly, I don't think so." She said. The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you'll do fine. We will do great!" He exclaimed. Max still didn't look convinced.

"I'm so scared right now." She said. The Doctor was a bit weird towards her as he wasn't used to seeing her like this.

"Don't be. It will be fine. It's a mental hospital, not BGT." He said.

"BGT?"

"Britain's got talent. Or America's got talent here I guess." He explained. The first act went up. They did a pantomime to the song 'cancan'. The Doctor was quite surprised at how good they were. They got a lot of applause.

After a few minutes, the keyboard was positioned on the stage for the act. The woman came out.

"That pantomime was really good! I'd like to welcome our next two performers. They will be doing a piano rendition of 'Somebody just like this'. I'd like to present, The Doctor and Maxine!" She said. There were scattered applause, with more coming from Chloe, Kate, and David noticeably.

The Doctor and Max walked out onto the stage. A huge thunderclap was heard throughout the room. They both looked up in response.

"Well, that's not a good sign." Max said. The Doctor looked at her.

"Hey, come on. You got this." He said, whispering as to not attract the attention of other people. He walked over and sat down at the piano. He played a few keys as to test it out. Then he nodded to himself. He looked up at Max, who gave him a nod as to confirm that she was ready. He started to play.

Everyone in the room was surprised at the skill that the doctor had. Suddenly, Max took a deep breath and started singing.

"I've been reading books of old. The legends and the myths. Achilles and his gold. Hercules and his gifts. Spider-Man's control, Batman with his fists. And clearly I don't see myself on that list." She sung. Everyone in the room was put off at how good her singing voice was. Even the Doctor.

"She said, where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk? I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gift. Some superhero. Some fairy tail bliss. Just something I can turn to. Somebody I can kiss. I want something just like-." She was cut off by a loud boom. It was another thunder boom. This time, a flash of light appeared outside of the window. All of the lights went out.

"Holy crap." Max said to herself, and quickly noticed that her voice didn't come out of the other end of the speaker. The Doctor noticed that his piano wouldn't work anymore.

"Ok, wasn't expecting that." He said. Everyone started talking amongst themselves. The woman quickly came up.

"Don't worry everyone! We will have the backup system up really soon." She reassured. The Doctor stood up and stood next to max. They both looked at each other. The doctor gave a light laugh. Max didn't seem to have the same sense of humour.

"I don't think I can do that again." She said. The Doctor opened his mouth to reassure her, but closed it. He had noticed that everyone was looking at them again. The Doctor didn't know what to do. Then he had an idea. He took his cane and threw it to the side.

He stomped his foot twice then clapped. He did this rhythmically until everyone started to join them, including Max who didn't have a clue of what he was doing. Then the Doctor started singing.

"Buddy, you're a boy with a big noise. Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day. You got mud on your face, big disgrace. Kickin your can all over the place." He sung. Then everyone caught on to what he was doing, and sung the chorus. Including Max.

"We will, we will, ROCK YOU!" Everyone sang. The Doctor smiled at the response to his idea.

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" Chloe sang, louder than everyone else. The doctor found this amusing while Max glared at her. They went through the entire song, with the lights coming on at the very end causing everyone to cheer and clap at the timing.

"We did brilliant!" The doctor said. Max nodded, and hugged the Doctor. Then she kissed him, for only a split second. She quickly pushed back.

"Sorry, old habit." She said. The Doctor shrugged it off.

"Your fine." He said. Then he pumped his fists in the air. They both went to the back with the rest of the performers, after the doctor got his cane.

After all of the performances, everyone got to say goodbye.

"I can't believe I'll have to leave you again." Chloe said to the doctor. The Doctor looked at her with a reassuring look.

"You'll see me again soon. It's only been a week. I'll be back sometime this summer." He said. Chloe still looked upset.

"Please come back soon. I want to have fun this summer." She said. The Doctor suddenly got an idea.

"Come with me." He said. Chloe looked at him, confused.

"What? Where?" She asked.

"Anywhere. All of time and space. I plan on finding my TARDIS soon. I promised Max, a long time ago, that I would take her. I want you to come to." He said. Chloe looked shocked.

"You weren't kidding about your time machine. You seriously want me to come with you?" She asked. He nodded.

"Anywhen and anywhere. I promise." He said. Chloe smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I would love to come! Thank you so much!" She said, excitingly. The Doctor smiled to himself. He was happy to have a new traveling companion. Chloe moved back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Please hurry back." She said to him. He nodded. Chloe turned around and walked to her family. She started to talk to Kate about his offer as they left. The Doctor watched on. He didn't notice that Max had popped up until she had started leaning on his shoulder.

"She's attractive. Is that why you like her?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her.

"What? No. She came to me. The principal asked her to be friends with me. She incredibly nice." He explained. Max nodded.

"I know, it's sickening."

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to be friends with someone like her." He said. Max nodded.

"That's true." She said. The Doctor turned to her.

"Do you still want to travel with me?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course!" She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Good, but we have a guest with us now. Chloe will be joining us." He said. Max looked a bit let down.

"Oh. Ok." She said.

"Is that a problem?" He asked. Max hesitated. Then shook her head.

"No, no problem." She said. The doctor knew she was lying, but ignored it. The woman came into the room.

"Alright ladies, it's time to go back to your room. Please say your goodbyes." She said. The Doctor looked at Max

"I hope to see you again sometime during my time here." He said. Max nodded then hugged him.

"I'm so happy to see you again." She said. He smiled at her. Then he kissed her forehead.

"Me too, it's great to have a friend here." He said. Max rubbed her forehead where he had kissed it, then kissed him on the lips. For only a second.

"Bye Doctor." She said.

"See you Mad Max." He said in response, getting a glare from her in response. The Doctor gripped his cane and walked back to his room.


	39. Help Part 7: Release

1 month later.

The doctor threw a tennis ball against the wall. It ricocheted and landed in his hands. He did this everyday to allow his mind to focus and wander. Had he been allowed to, he could do it all day everyday.

The calendar had been changed to accommodate. It was July. The first day of July. The sun was shining outside.

The Doctor continually threw the ball against the wall. He heard a voice to his left.

"Hey, the boss wants you." The voice said. The Doctor caught the ball and looked at the source of the voice. It was Jacob.

"How come?" He asked.

"I don't know, she just wants you." Jacob replied. The Doctor nodded to acknowledge. He grabbed his cane and made his way to the office. It was outside both of the boys and girls spaces.

The entrance to the girl's space was in the path to the office. The Doctor walked by and saw Max in the window. She was doing some writing it looked like. She looked up at the window and saw him. She smiled and waved. He waved back and quickly walked away before he would get caught.

He knocked on the door to the office.

"Come in, Doctor." He heard as a response. He opened the door and saw the woman sitting behind a desk. There was a chair on the other side, which she motioned him to sit down in. He sat down.

"So, what's up?" He asked. The woman smiled. This wasn't anything unusual but the Doctor noticed a certain shine in her eyes. It added a sense of sincerity to her smile.

"Well, you've made tremendous progress. You have lost all withdrawal symptoms, and you show no urge to take more pills. Your pain is manageable and you don't have any more hallucinations." She stated. The Doctor expected to hear more, but she waited for a response.

"Thanks, I think? You do realise that hallucinations and symptoms going away is not my doing. I don't see much of a point of commemoration." He said. The woman nodded.

"I know, but we think you're ready." She said.

"Ready? For what?"

"We think it's time to release you. We think we can let you leave this place." She said, happily. The Doctor was a bit surprised.

"You think I'm ready to go outside?" He asked. She nodded.

"You came here to recover from hallucinations. This is not a rehab facility. Your hallucinations are gone as well as the source of them." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Is it that easy? I would presume you would want a parental figure to sign me out?" He said.

"You have one. Your father, David, will be here tomorrow to pick you up." She explained. The Doctor was a bit confused, then smiled. He realised that Chloe had probably explained to her dad that he didn't have a family. He had posed as a father figure as to not be forced into a foster home.

"Oh yes, my father and two sisters. I'm excited to see them again." He said. The woman smiled.

"I'm sure you are. You'll have tonight to say your goodbyes. You can even say bye to that friend of yours in the girls dorm." She said. The Doctor nodded quickly.

"Definitely. When can I see her?" He asked.

"Over dinner. So about 45 minutes. We will allow you two to have dinner together." She said. The Doctor nodded, smiling.

"Brilliant. I'll go get packing." He said. He got up and went to the door.

"Hold on." She said. He looked over. She had pulled out what looked like a pen light. It was the sonic screwdriver. He looked at it and back at the woman. She held it out to him.

"You can have this back. It's not a weapon. I don't know if you brought any books with you to read with this, but it's definitely not a weapon." She said. He walked over and took it. He put it in the inside pocket of his dark denim jacket. Then he walked out back to his room to pack.

They had taken Max and The Doctor and set out a table for them. There was a camera in there to make sure nothing bad happens. They had prepared a very bad looking set of noodles which resembled something that a cafeteria would make.

"So, why are they letting us have dinner?" She asked.

"Of course they didn't tell you." The doctor said partially to himself and her.

"Didn't tell me what?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow. They're letting me out." He explained. Max suddenly looked sad.

"What? Why?"

"I'm all better. No reason to keep me here anymore. I'm leaving tomorrow to go back." He explained. Max looked hurt, and mad.

"You can't leave me." She said. The Doctor put his hand on hers to try to comfort her. She quickly pulled it away.

"I don't want to leave you." He said.

"Then why are you leaving? What is so important out there that you need to get to right now." She asked, clearly upset.

"I need to find her. I need to find my TARDIS." He said. Max sat back in her chair.

"You want to get off of this world that bad?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what the hell is it?" Max asked. Her hand was gripping so hard her knuckles turned white. The Doctor sighed.

"She's my oldest friend. She's always been there for me. She showed me how to be the person I am now. I've been traveling with her for more than 2,000 years. Have you got any idea how long that is? 2,000 years ago, Jesus was going through his teenage years. She would always be there when everyone else would leave. She's my family. The only one I have left." He said. Max had gotten silent. She was thinking about what he had said. She had no idea what he had been or could have gone through. She released her grip.

"You promised me, that we would travel together." She said.

"We will, I need to find her first. You will see what is out there. Trust me, I will not let your past be the only part of this world you see. The world is so much better than what you have been through. I will be back for you. But I need to find her. She is way too important to lose." He said. Max looked at him.

"What about me? What do I do until then?" She asked.

"I don't know. There's nothing I can do about that. If there was, I would. But you are going to have to be brave." He said. Max nodded, starting to cry. The Doctor stood up and went next to her. He motioned her to get up. She did. Then he pulled her into a hug.

"This isn't goodbye. We've already been through a terrible goodbye. We don't need to go through another one." He said. Max took a deep breath, trying to stop crying. Then she looked at him.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything. For collapsing on that field two years ago and getting bullied by those guys so I could come over and stop it. Thank you for giving me closure with the relationship with my dad. Thank you for giving me a reason to live when all other motives to live had left me. Thank you for allowing me to make a real relationship with you and be completely confident that you wouldn't leave me. Thank you for saving me." She finished.

The Doctor stood there, silent. He hadn't even realised how much of an impact he had made on her life. He hadn't even considered what she could have done to herself had he not gotten the chance to meet her. He didn't want to think about what she could have done. Max brushed a tear off of his face, which he didn't even realise was there. He chuckled when he realised he was crying.

"Happy crying. Humany wumany." He said to himself. Max looked a bit confused, but didn't ask.

"Want to finish dinner?" She asked. The Doctor nodded and went to his seat to eat.


	40. Help Part 8: Leave

"Hello everyone! Today, we are going to be celebrating The Doctor! He is going to be leaving today due to all of his great work." The woman announced. All of the guys had gathered around the Doctor. There was a small cupcake in the center of a table with a candle. The guys didn't seem to have much of a reaction. The only person clapping was Jacob. He had a smile on his face. The Doctor smiled in response and looked at the cupcake. He picked it up and blew the candle out. Then he looked around at the clearly disinterested guys.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself. Then he took the candle out and set it down. The woman looked at him with a smile.

"You want to eat the cupcake?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her.

"Why are you still treating us like children?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're giving me a cupcake because I recovered from drug induced hallucinations. If anything, you should give one when we get in here. Not when we're leaving to the real world. Do you honestly think that these people who are going through this really want to be undermined. These people want to be normal more than anything." He said. The woman looked defensive.

"People usually love the cupcakes." She said.

"I'm sure they do, but for me personally, and for these guys judging how they're reacting. I don't think this is a good way to reward this. Maybe going out to eat at a place will real food." He said. The woman nodded.

"Ok, your suggestions may be taken into account." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"I'm sure they will. Can I go now? I saw my ride outside." He said. The woman looked at him with a weird face. A bit disappointed. She nodded and moved out of the way so he could go. He went to the door and walked out.

He walked to the girls door and looked inside. Max was sitting on a couch, doing nothing. He banged the door with his cane. She looked up and saw him. She suddenly smiled and waved. He waved back. Then he left.

He made his way down in the elevator. He looked at the exit doors after walking out of the elevator. He took a deep breath and walked out. His eyes seemed to burn from the sunlight. He looked around at the open area outside, free of restrictions. He saw a single car. It was Chloe's dad with Chloe in the back. He walked down the stairs, stumbling because of the cane, and turned around to look at the building. It seemed a bit more grey since he first got here. Then he went to the car and got inside.

Max looked through the window at the Doctor leaving. He didn't seem to notice her. She touched the window, almost wishing that he could feel her through the the window. Then she saw the car drive away. She looked up at the sky and saw some clouds. She then looked straight and saw herself in the reflection. It was the first time she had taken a good look at herself. She smiled a tiny bit to herself. Then she left the window and made her way to the place where the doctors were. She knocked on the window. An older woman came to the window.

"Hello Maxine, can I help you?" She asked. Max nodded.

"I want to get better. I'll take my meds." She said. The older woman looked a bit curious.

"You haven't wanted to take your meds before. What changed?" She asked. Max smiled at her.

"I have a reason to leave now. I found something to live for." She said. The older woman smiled.

"Well that's great. I'll grab them now." She said, walking away. Max nodded in response. She smiled to herself. She felt happy for the first time in a long time.

"So, welcome back. How was it?" Chloe's father asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"It was terrible. I'm happy I went." He said in response. Chloe took off her seatbelt and hugged the Doctor.

"I missed you so much." She said. The Doctor hugged her back.

"Me too. It was incredibly uncomfortable with all those guys." He said.

"Well, you don't have to be there anymore. I'm happy you were able to get out." David said.

"Yeah, so what have you been up to last month?" The Doctor asked Chloe.

"Not much, I went to Hawaii with the family. I met a lot of amazing people." She said.

"Great, how many lifeguards approached you?" The Doctor asked.

"20, way too many." David said, cutting in. Chloe looked a bit embarrassed.

"I didn't like it." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"I wouldn't think so." He said in response.

"So, want to go somewhere for lunch?" David asked. The Doctor thought about it.

"I've heard that breadstick taste good. Let's go to Olive Garden." He said back. David smiled to Chloe.

"That's my favourite restaurant!" Chloe said happily. The Doctor smiled at the coincidence.

"Of course it is. Anything else of interest happen?" He asked. Both Chloe and David shook their head.

"Nope nothing." Chloe said. The Doctor nodded.

"Oh, before I forget, you will be staying with us for the foreseeable future." David said. The Doctor looked up.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"You never told me that you didn't haven't any parents you were staying with. Chloe said that they were in another country for a summer long business trip." David explained. The Doctor looked at Chloe. She shrugged. He nodded.

"Oh, I forgot about that. You sure I won't be intruding?" The Doctor asked. David shook his head.

"Not at all, you are welcome to our house until your parents get back." He said. The Doctor nodded.

"Thank you, that means a lot." He said. Then he sat back and looked out the window. He saw the trees go by. Then he saw the ocean. The waves crashed against each other with tremendous force. Then he eyed the lighthouse, the place he had gone to many times since he had been here. Then he smiled. He was happy.


	41. The Finale Part 1: Ammesia

The first thing the Doctor noticed was the gravel. He was lying on a street. The second thing he noticed was the large headache currently living in the back of his head. He opened his eyes, and quickly closed them in response of the flashing lights. He opened them slowly to find an ambulance behind him.

The Doctor groaned and used his hands to move himself to a sitting position. He blinked a couple times, then looked around.

"What the-." He said. He saw a paramedic quickly rush to his aid.

"Sir, are you alright?" He asked. The Doctor looked visibly confused.

"What.. where am I?" The doctor asked. The paramedic quickly shown a light in his face.

"You were in an accident. Do you remember anything?" He asked. The Doctor thought back.

"I was in a car. I was on my way home from a mental hospital. Wait, I was in an accident? Chloe, is she alright?" He asked. The paramedic shook his head.

"Sir, you didn't crash in a car. You were in a bus." He explained. The Doctor quickly looked around. He saw a bus on its side horizontal across the road. He quickly attempted getting up, but he fell back due to his leg. The paramedic helped him up.

"Can you walk?"

"My leg was already like that. Wait, what day is it?"

"July 27th. You don't remember?" He asked. The Doctor was shocked.

"July 27th? But that's not possible."

"I think you suffered a bad concussion. You appear to have Retrograde Amnesia." He stated.

"I've lost 3 and a half weeks. How can I lose that much memory?" He asked. The paramedic put the doctor's arm around his shoulder.

"I need you to come to the ambulance with me." He said. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, sure. But please don't do any major medicinal things. I have a very strange allergy list that's too long to explain on the way." He said. The paramedic looked confused but nodded and started to help him.

Halfway there, the Doctor fell down. He grabbed his head. The Doctor seemed to be having deja vu. He vaguely remembered the bus crash. He remembered someone on the bus with him. Someone important. He quickly got up and tried to get to the bus.

"There's someone I know." He said, but due to his leg and the paramedic, he was quickly stopped.

"Look, you need to get the ambulance." He protested. The Doctor broke free and ran to the bus, as fast as he could. He looked inside, no one was inside. The Doctor groaned.

"Damn it." He said. Then he saw something. It was a walking cane. It was long and white with blue stripes. The Doctor grabbed it. The paramedic saw it.

"Oh, well at least you found your walking stick."

"It's not mine." He said. The paramedic checked his chart.

"No one has been missing one. You sure you didn't just get a new one in the time you forgot?" He asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Look, it's shorter then my leg. It's made for someone about 5 inches shorter then me." He explained.

"So it's not yours?"

"Why would someone have the same injury as me. The weathering shows this has been used about a year, the same time I've had mine." He said. The paramedic sighed.

"Look we don't have time for this. Please come with me." He said. The Doctor nodded slowly. He put his arm around him and made his way to the ambulance.

At the hospital, it was commotion everywhere. Everyone was begging for attention. There was a woman with a large metal rod in her leg. A man with large amount of dust on him, but still whimpering for some reason. The Doctor sat there quietly. He was having the back of his head stitched. He made it very clear he couldn't do anything that had to do with an IV and medicine. He was trying to figure out who the cane belonged to. His thoughts were interrupted when someone entered the room. Actually, 4 people.

"Doctor!" He heard a familiar voice say. It was Chloe. She was followed by Kate, David, and Maxine. The last one surprised the Doctor.

"Max?" He asked. Max nodded.

"Yeah, well I wasn't going to stay home while you were here." She said.

"But, I thought you were at the Mental hospital." He said. The nurse turned to them.

"He's suffered a head injury. His last memory was about 3 and a half weeks ago. Can I talk to an adult about the specifics?" She asked. David nodded. She followed him outside of the room.

"So, either of you want to give me a rundown of what's been happening?" He asked. Chloe nodded.

"Well, you've been living with us the last few weeks. Max came to join us on extended leave for the rest of the summer. Yesterday you seemed really excited about a surprise for us, but you left without any word." Chloe explained. The Doctor nodded. He eyed the blue cane again. Chloe saw this and looked over at it.

"Is that new? I haven't seen that one before." She asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"If it is, I wouldn't know. Neither of you have a limp by any chance?" He asked. They both shook their head.

"No, who's is it?" She asked.

"No idea. I'm trying to figure it out. I need to find a way to get my memory back." He said. All of the sudden, David and the Nurse came in.

"We have discussed an experimental treatment." The nurse said. "We want to basically cut off your other senses which will allow your brain to go into an alpha theta state. Basically your brain will be focused on your memories. Your memories are there, so all you need to do is distract yourself from the distractions." She explained.

"How will you do that?" Max asked.

"We will submerge him in a pool and put a cover over it. He would just float and allow his brain to think." She explained.

"Oh, that's good." He said. The nurse nodded.

"Your lucky that the damage was a lot less severe." She pointed out. The Doctor nodded.

"Thanks, it would have been bad if the damage was worse. When can we start?" He asked. The nurse motioned for him to follow her. The Doctor got up and followed her, limping as he didn't have a cane.


	42. The Finale Part 2: Mind Palace

The Doctor got into swim trunks provided by the hospital. He walked into the room which looked like a hot tub. The water was being filled with a strange dust like material. The Doctor took a step in and felt chills on his body to counter the sudden warmth of the pool.

"Bit warm."

"Trust me, this is ideal." The woman Doctor said, almost like she was trying to convince herself to.

"Alright. How long do I get left in here?"

"As long as you need, but after an hour we will check on you. Now you are going to be trying to access all of the last 3 weeks of memory you've lost. Please do not over work yourself. That can hurt you." She said. The Doctor nodded and laid back fully in the pool.

"Let's do it." He said. The woman put the flap over the water.

The darkness accompanied by the silence of the water left a sudden peace feeling by the Doctor. He closed his eyes. He started to search his mind. He was able to put himself in a mental image of the bus before the crash. He looked around, there wasn't anyone on with him.

"Hello? Does anyone have the answer of who I remembered?" He asked.

"You do." A girl's voice said. He turned around and faced a familiar face. It was Taylor, from school.

"It was you?" He asked. Taylor shook her head.

"No. You're trying to remember who you saw. You can't, so your mind is filling the gap with a face you do know." She explained.

"Alright, so how do I figure it out?" He asked.

"If you don't know, how am I supposed to?" She asked.

"I don't know. You're in my head. You may not look like whoever it was, but you do take the place. So, show me something to jog my memory." He said. She appeared to hold the cane.

"I have a limp." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed. Incredibly helpful." He said sarcastically.

"Why would I have one?" She asked back.

"So, I know the reason?"

"No you don't, you forgot."

"Well obviously. That's not helpful." He said.

"Well, what else can we do?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know. You wouldn't happen to have a library of my memories do you?" He asked. Suddenly, the setting changed to a large row of shelves full of books. The Doctor looked around. They all had the same blank spine. He pulled out a book and flipped through it.

"Oh yes, the trial." He said. Taylor appeared next to him. "The trial happened back in my sixth incarnation. I was against an evil future version of myself." He explained to her.

"I'm in your head. I already know all of this."

"I know, but it's nice to tell stories." He said back. He picked up another book.

"The vervoids. That happened after. So the present day would be, this way!" He said pointing in a direction to the left. He quickly made his way to the end of the row and crossed over a few rows until he reached one far away from the one he had read about his 6th self. He picked up a book, which looked almost newer.

"Ah! Here we go. Present day, for me at least." He said flipping through the pages. Eventually he found some blank pages that were in between the pages with words.

"Those are your forgotten memories." She explained.

"Yeah, I can see. According to these pages, I can actually remember some of the last three weeks. I went to a movie. We all binge watched stranger things 2. I went against an alien force made entirely of reflections of a mirror. But then it stops, that's it." He said. The end of the book was completely blank. Taylor came over and looked at a page. She touched the page, and then it filled with more words. That shocked the Doctor.

"Wait, what? How'd you do that?" He asked.

"Memories lead to other memories." She said simply. He read the pages. Then he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, the setting had changed again. It was now a bedroom. A dark bedroom with the only light coming from the bright screen of a computer. He looked at the computer. Aside from the bottom of the screen which had the selection of apps to open, the screen was pure white. There was nothing on it.

"There's nothing on it. I don't remember what I was searching."

"Does it matter?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, look at the date. It's yesterday. The morning before the day of the crash. I had to have taken the bus sometime that night." He explained. Taylor looked at the screen.

"Look, There's something." She said. The Doctor looked at the screen. There was something. A faint silhouette of someone. A girl. The Doctor couldn't make the face out.

"Who is she?"

"It's me." Taylor said. The Doctor looked at her.

"You?"

"Well, not me me. But the person who you're trying to remember." She explained.

"I need to get to the computer at the house." He said. Taylor nodded. Then a bright light filled the room. The Doctor quickly opened his eyes in real life to find the female Doctor along with Max, Chloe, Kate, and David. The Doctor quickly covered his eye from the light. He then grabbed the side of the hot tub and hoisted himself to a standing position. He felt the pain in his leg but he didn't care.

"The computer, at your house. I need to see it." He said. The female doctor grabbed ahold of him.

"You stood up way too fast, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said, which was quickly accompanied by him throwing up. Then the Doctor passed out. The female doctor quickly caught him while an assistant came in and quickly got the 4 people out of the room. The two other doctors lifted the Doctor up and carried him back to his room.


	43. THe Finale Part 3: Blue

The Doctor woke up in a bed. It wasn't a hospital bed. He looked around and saw he was in a bedroom. He looked around and noticed that it was Chloe's room. Not only that, but a note was on the table next to the bed. He grabbed it and opened it.

"Gone to the store. Your nurse recommended bed rest. Don't worry, we'll get you Pepsi." He read out loud. He smiled to himself. Then he put the note down. He looked across the room and saw a computer. It was the computer he saw before.

He got up quickly and went to the computer. He saw a blinking light on the computer. He flipped it up and a bright light came on the computer. It was already on.

"Let's see." He said to himself. All the tabs were closed. The computer was blank. He checked the search history. It was also blank aside from a few movie Wikipedia pages. The Doctor groaned.

"Dammit, what did I look up?" He asked himself.

After a few minutes of searching, he heard someone open the door to his room. He turned and saw Chloe there with a Pepsi. She looked a tad annoyed but amused at the same time.

"You're supposed to be resting." She said.

"I was checking to see if the computer had anything that would jog the memory." He explained back to her.

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

"No, I deleted the search history for some reason." He said. All of the sudden, he grabbed his head, which was pounding. Chloe grabbed his hand and tried to get him off of the chair.

"Come on, get in the bed. You need to rest." She said. The Doctor, not wanting to fight with her, complied. He got to the bed and laid down on the bed.

"How did I get here? I was at the hospital." He asked.

"We decided to check you out. We know that you aren't human so we didn't want to risk it." She explained. The Doctor looked a bit shocked.

"Wait, all of you? Including your father?" He asked. Chloe nodded, looking a bit confused. She quickly shook that off

"Oh yeah, you lost your memory. You told him the truth after about a week when we were all trapped in a shop being hunted by an alien looking for you. He let you stay here since you promised that none of us would get hurt." She explained. The Doctor sat back, taking in all of this information. He was shocked obviously at hearing this for the first time. He just sat there wondering what else he had forgotten, other than the obvious girl

"Oh, ok." He said, clearly not in the moment. Chloe looked concerned.

"Can I do anything to help?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her with a smile.

"You've clearly done enough. I don't need anything." He said. Chloe nodded. Then she sat back and looked at the doctor with a smile. He noticed this almost immediately.

"What?" He asked. Chloe sighed, still smiling.

"When I first met you, you were one of the saddest people I had ever met. I made it a personal challenge to be your friend. You didn't seem interested in that at all. You didn't care if I was there at all. Now, you are the happiest I've ever seen you. I'm so happy to see you like that." She said. The Doctor looked a bit upset. "What?" Chloe asked.

"I always cared if you were there. I didn't intentionally try push you away. I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me. As you clearly know, some messed up stuff happened to me before I met you. I thought my best friend at the time was dead, and the human TARDIS was lost somewhere here. I still have no clue where she even is. I'm lucky I have Max back at least. You mattered so much to me in the last year while I was in my depressed stage. You always meant a lot. Also I hit your Ex boyfriend with a cane so we are now forever bound." He said. Chloe laughed at that. She got up and walked to the door. Before she left, she took a look at him.

"Thank you for making being friends with you worth it. Now, sleep well." She said. The Doctor nodded in response. She closed the door and walked away from the room.

The Doctor closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He took a deep breath, and nothing happened. After about 5 minutes, he groaned and sat up.

"Oh, forget it." He said, in reference to not being able to sleep. He got up and headed downstairs, to where it looked like Chloe was laying on the couch on her phone.

"I'm not sleepy." He said, with a child like tone. Chloe got up and turned to him. Only it wasn't Chloe. It was Taylor.

"Are you sure? This could be a dream now." She said. The Doctor looked at her with a stern face.

"I don't appreciate you stalking me like this."

"Hey, you know that I'm only here because you want to remember who I am." She said back. The Doctor nodded.

"True, any other clues you would like to give?" He asked. Taylor got off of the couch and walked over to him. She reached up to her neck and took something. It was revealed to be a necklace. It was a dark blue rhombus.

"This." She said. The Doctor examined it.

"I've never seen that necklace before in my life." He exclaimed.

"That's because it isn't real." She said.

"Then why would you show it to me?" He asked.

"It's blue." She stated.

"Yes, so is the sky and the ocean. Why is that important?" He asked. Taylor didn't seem to respond. She just walked up to him and put her hand into his.

"Please don't leave me." She said. Then, without thinking, The Doctor said, "I won't, I promise. You will get out of this." He said. Then he stopped. Those words seemed oddly familiar even though he had no memory of saying them.

"Wait, why did I say that?" He asked. Taylor just smiled.

"I think you might be starting to remember."

"That was a memory? What we just said to each other?" He asked. Taylor nodded. The Doctor smiled, then his face lit up with an idea.

"Deja vu. I could use Deja Vu. I need to get to the bus." He said. Taylor smiled and nodded.

"I can only wish you luck, but i'll be here when you remember." She said. The Doctor nodded.

Then he woke up, and sat up in his bed. He quickly walked out of the room, limping now. He grabbed the blue shorter cane and took it downstairs, where Chloe was actually sitting up on the couch. Max was on another couch with David in the kitchen. Max was the first to see The Doctor.

"Doctor! Are you ok?" She asked. The Doctor nodded. Hearing this, both Chloe and David quickly rushed over.

"Hey, did you sleep ok?" David asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, perfect. Look, I need to get back to the crashed bus." He said quickly. The three listening exchanged confused glances.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"I think I finally figured out how to remember." He said.


	44. The Finale Part 4: It was her

The car pulled up to the scene of the bus crash. All of the people got out of the car. The Doctor handed the psychic paper to David who presented the ID to the officer guarding the scene.

"You can come in Sir." The officer said. David nodded and walked in, followed by the teenagers quickly. The bus had been restored to a standing up position. The door was opened with no one inside. The Doctor walked onto the bus. There was broken glass everywhere. The Doctor looked around. Suddenly he got a flashback.

He was in the bus with people in it, his memory was faded but he could remember being there. The memory escaped him quickly. Chloe saw him stop and quickly got on the bus. David followed fast to make sure she didn't get hurt.

"Did you remember something?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her.

"Just slipped." He said. David put his hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"You should leave. I don't want you getting hurt." He said. Chloe was about to protest but he gave a stern stare which shut down any argument. Chloe looked a bit saddened and went to the stairs to leave. She was about to stop but was stopped by Max walking up the stairs. She looked at the Doctor and looked shocked.

"Are those pills?" She asked. Chloe and David quickly looked at The Doctor who had just taken a pill.

"Is that your pain medication?" Chloe asked, shocked. The Doctor quickly shook his head.

"Not a chance. A little memory enhancer." He said. David took the bottle which had a medical label on it.

"Physostigmine? This is an Alzheimer's drug. You do realise what this will do right?" He asked.

"Yes, it'll help get my memory back."

"It'll also over work your heart. It could give out." He said, not giving them back. The Doctor looked a bit shocked but not unnerved.

"Oh, well I have two of them. And I only took a few." He reassured. David didn't look convinced. Chloe came to the Doctor.

"Zach, this isn't worth it." She said. The Doctor turned to her.

Her voice had faded away as she was talking. Her, along with Max and David disappeared. The outside world faded in place of a grey landscape, a memory. The bus setting had changed to look a lot newer. None of the broken glass seemed to be there. The doctor took a sigh and sat down. He looked at the seat across from him. Taylor was sitting there. The Doctor nodded her blue necklace.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You don't know that." She said, responding. The Doctor noticed the way she was sitting. She had her legs crossed with her hand on one of them. Not just resting, but massaging the leg like it was in pain.

"So, you do need the cane to walk. And your leg hurts in the exact same way that mine does." He said. Taylor nodded.

"What does that tell you?" She asked.

"That you somehow have the same injury as me. It could be a coincidence, or we're linked somehow." He stated. Taylor nodded.

"That makes the most sense. Who am I?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her with an annoyed look.

"I don't know. No one should be linked with me in that way." He said. Taylor shrugged.

"Well, we clearly are. What colour is my necklace?" She asked.

"It's blue, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Who am I?" She asked again. The Doctor groaned.

"Your incredibly annoying." He said. Taylor rose an eyebrow. "So, we have the same linked injury, a faint silhouette on a computer, a faint conversation, and a blue necklace. Those are my clues." He stated. Taylor nodded.

"It should be enough for you. You can figure this out. What colour is my necklace?" She asked. The Doctor studied it.

"My brain keeps going back to that. It's a blue necklace. But why blue? Why is blue so important? And why specifically dark blue and not light blue?" He asked. Then, he realised something. "Dark blue. I've seen that shade before. It's not just blue, it's TARDIS blue." He said. Taylor smiled.

"Who am I?" She asked. The Doctor looked at Taylor with a look of shock. The silhouette on that computer screen in his mind slowly started to take shape. It was a girl. A girl with a blue hoodie and white streaks in her hair. The Doctor look at Taylor with the same look as when he found out Max was alive, almost terrified. The Doctor caught his breath and finally said something.

"Chelsea." He said. Taylor suddenly changed her form. She no longer looked like Taylor. She looked like Chelsea. The outside of the bus suddenly became visible. They were on the road. This was now a memory. The Doctor looked in shock as a pair of two while lights came towards the side of the bus. Headlights.

They crashed into the bus with incredibly force shooting Chelsea out of her seat and into the Doctor. The bus seemed to be pushed diagonal while glass flied all around the bus. Screams came from the other passengers, who also because visible. The Doctor grabbed onto the seat rail. His cane had flown into the air and crashed through a window, explaining why he couldn't find it on the bus.

Suddenly, the bus rotated 90 degrees on the left side. All of the passengers crashed into the roof which was now the left wall. Chelsea was on the other end on the other sides of the seats. The Doctor reached out his hand to hers. She was able to grab it for a split second before letting go accidentally. He reached out again, and Chelsea was almost able to grab it before the bus hit something, knocking The Doctor out.

The Door woke up. Not in real life, but still in the memory. He heard someone crying with another person yelling for help. He looked to his left and saw Chelsea. She had a terrified look on her face.

"Doctor?" She asked. The Doctor quickly moved to help her.

"Hey, I'm here." He said quickly. Chelsea looked at her chest. The hoodie was stained with blood. The Doctor in that moment was a little impressed. The time lords were able to create a human shell with an actual blood system. But that must mean she has the other systems of a human to. She must be bleeding out.

"Oh my god." She said. The Doctor nodded.

"Wasn't expecting that." He said. Chelsea looked at the Doctor with fear.

"Please don't leave me." She said.

"I won't. I promise. You will get out of this." He promised. Chelsea nodded. Then, The Doctor passed out again.

He woke up again. This time alone in the bus but still in the memory. Everyone else must have been helped out. No one had reached him yet. He got up, his only priority reaching Chelsea. In his rush to try to reach her, he ignored her cane inside of the bus.

He climbed out of the bus. A medic quickly came up to him. The same one as before.

"Sir you need to get to the ambulance, they can help you." He said. He walked away to rush to the other passenger who were in need of help. The Doctor watched him rush off. Then he suddenly felt disorientated. He started walking blindly away from the bus. For some reason, we was hearing a steady thumping noise. He got about 30 feet away before hearing a voice.

"Sir! Hold on!" The voice said. He turned around and saw a blurry version of the same medic as before. He was rushing over to help him. The Doctor suddenly lost balance and passed out just before he could get to him. The Doctor closed his eyes, ending the memory. The thumping noise got more and more prominent.

He slipped back into reality and discovered the source of the thumping. Someone was slamming his chest. He saw a blurry view of David. It was him who was slamming his chest. He had two fists made slamming against him, for each heart. The Doctor took a breath, quickly and sharply. David was shocked back. The Doctor was Chloe and Max sitting in chairs, with tears going down their faces. They both lightened up with shock and happiness seeing him awake.

"Doctor!" Max shouted running over to him and hugging him. The Doctor started coughing badly.

"Oh, god.." He said to himself.

"Your heart gave out, both of them actually. I shocked them back into rhythm." He explained. The Doctor nodded.

"Chelsea." He said. David and Chloe looked confused while Max looked concerned.

"Chelsea?" Chloe asked. The Doctor sat up.

"It was Chelsea. That's who was in the crash with me." He said. Max quickly kneeled down next to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The cane we found. It was hers." He explained.

"Oh my god." Max said, covering her mouth. The Doctor looked at David.

"We need to get to the other hospital where the rest of the passengers are." He said. David nodded.

"Of course, do you remember if she's ok?" He asked. The Doctor shook her head.

"She's not ok. I think she's dying." He said. David nodded and helped him up.

"Let's go, fast." He said. All of them quickly made their way to the car, ignoring the police who asked what the hurry was, and drove away.


	45. The Finale Part 5: Critical Condition

The Doctor ran up to the reception desk at the hospital. A woman was sitting there checking emails on her computer.

"Excuse me, have you got a patient named Chelsea?" He asked. The woman looked at him.

"Can you be a bit more specific?" She asked, pulling up the list of patients in the hospital. The Doctor thought about it.

"Um, short, white streaks in the hair, really unreliable." He explained. David came up behind him.

"She was apart of the bus crash." He explained. She typed on the computer to pull up the crash victims. The list had five names.

"Chelsea Smith?" She asked. The Doctor nodded immediately.

"Yes!" He said. The receptionist was surprised at his enthusiasm.

"He's been worried about her." David explained, lying. The receptionist nodded and pulled up the room number.

"Room 256. Her boyfriend and friend are already in there." She said. The Doctor looked at her with confusion.

"Who?" He asked.

"I presumed you were all from Westside." She said. "Was that the wrong assumption?" She asked.

"Yes, him and I are from Lucas." Chloe explained. The receptionist looked at them suspiciously.

"How do you know her?" She asked.

"She's, my sister." The Doctor said.

"We don't have any record of any siblings." She said.

"Did she tell you that? You can ask her right now." He said back to her.

"According to the record, she's unconscious. All of the information came from her boyfriend." She said. The Doctor rolled her eyes.

"I didn't even know she had one until right now. He wouldn't know me." He stated. The receptionist looked at him with hesitation to let him past. She took a deep breath and decided to let them go, because they were able to identify her. The Doctor thanked her and they all quickly went to the elevator. The receptionist noticed his limp as he went by.

"Wait!" She said. She grabbed a long metal cane with the arm strap on the front of it. She ran to them and gave it to the Doctor.

"Oh, thank you!" He said.

"Yeah, it looked like it hurts." She said. The Doctor nodded slightly and made his way to the elevator. David, Chloe, and Max quickly followed.

"Are you sure you want to see her now? She may not look in the best of shape." Chloe asked while they were in the elevator. Before the doctor could answer, Max piped up.

"What does that have to do with it? He had limp when I met him. I hadn't seen him in so long. I didn't care that he was hurt." She explained.

"That's different. He wasn't possibly dying." Chloe said back. Max hit her slightly on the arm.

"Shut up! He's right there! You really think he needed to hear that?" She asked. Chloe went red.

"Zack, I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"He's called the Doctor." Max said quickly.

"Both of you, stop talking." David said. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, please." He added. The two girls looked at each other and then to him.

"Sorry." They both said. The Doctor nodded.

"It's fine. You both have good points. It may not be the best idea to see her now, but I have to. She is the most important person in my life. She has always been there for me and I would rather be converted into a cyberman and swim through the time vortex all the way through then not be there for her." He said.

"Well, whatever happens, we are all here for you." Chloe said. Max nodded in response. David put his hand on the doctor's shoulder. The Doctor smiled.

"Thank you guys." He said. The elevator door opened. They all walked out and talked to another receptionist. He let them through. They all walked to room 256. The Doctor reached his hand out to open the door and stopped. He was honestly terrified of what was on the other side of this door. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened it.

The door opened slowly. The Doctor looked inside. His eyes widened. He saw her. There was a large bandage over her entire chest. She had a large tube going from her throat to a respirator. She was limp and lifeless. The Doctor would have thought her dead if it had not been for the steady beeping of the monitor. The Doctor stumbled inside. He let go of the cane. It made a loud noise on the floor. He heard a large yelp next to him. He quickly turned to see two people on a bench sleeping next to each other on either side. A guy and a girl.

The guy had a blue t shirt on. He had short brown hair with glasses. The girl had glasses on and an AC/DC shirt. They both looked up at the Doctor, along with Chloe, Max, and David who had made their way inside.

"Who are you?" The guy asked. The girl looked at them for answers. The Doctor looked at them for a second, then back to Chelsea. He seemed to ignore them and limped over to the hospital bed.

"Chelsea?" He asked, reaching his hand on her face. The guy got up, defensively.

"Hey, who are you?" He repeated. Chloe looked to him with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Chloe, That is the Doctor. My other friend is Max and that's my dad. Nice to meet you guys!" She said cheerfully. Max looked at Chloe, almost looking repulsed at her niceness.

"Who are you?" Max asked, threateningly. The girl looked at her, trying to replicate the threatening look.

"I'm Rachel, That's Andy. Why are you here?" She asked. Chloe saw her trying to be threatening. She was surprised at how well she was able to replicate Max's face in being antagonistic.

"Oh, Chelsea is his sister. You wouldn't have met him." Chloe said. Andy looked over at him.

"Wait, you're The Doctor?" He asked. This time, The Doctor looked at andy with full attention.

"You know me?" He asked. Andy nodded.

"Yeah, she's told me a lot about you. She didn't know where you were. She said she could sense you near. I never really took that seriously. I guess she was right. Did you know where she was the whole time?" He asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, I just found her. I don't even know how. I remember seeing her on a computer screen." He said.

"That must of been on the school website. It was during a volleyball game." He explained. The Doctor looked a bit surprised.

"Volleyball? Really?" He asked. Andy nodded. Then he stood up straight, making a noticeable effort to seem more tough.

"Let's go down to the cafeteria. I want to talk to you about the last year away from everyone else. That ok with you?" He asked. The Doctor rose an eyebrow.

"Will it end with with you punching me in the face?" The Doctor asked.

"That depends on your reasoning for not being here for the last year." He said. The Doctor nodded.

"Fair enough. Will you two be fine until I get back?" He asked Max and Chloe. Max glared at Andy, not trusting him. Chloe just nodded slightly, a bit scared of what Andy would do to him. Rachel just looked at Andy.

"Can I come with? I want to hear this." She asked. Andy shrugged.

"Sure, why not. You deserve an explanation as much as me." He said. The Doctor suddenly got a tiny bit concerned. Rachel got up and walked with Andy outside, both motioning the Doctor to follow them. The Doctor looked at Chloe and Max.

"You two stay here." Both clearly didn't want to listen. Max looked like she was ready to knock both of them out in she needed to. Chloe just wanted to protect him, no violence at all. The Doctor gave them a look. A look that suddenly made them both nod.

"Fine." Max said, upset. Chloe just looked a bit scared for him. The Doctor picked up his cane and walked out with the Andy and Rachel.


	46. The Finale Part 6: Where were you?

The Doctor looked through some dinner options. The hospital had a nice selection of packaged pasta. He picked up the chicken Alfredo, and a Pepsi, then went went to the dining area. Andy and Rachel were both sitting at a table, staring at him. When the Doctor saw this, he paused for a second. Then he walked to the table. He sat down and opened the package. He had also grabbed a fork and started eating.

"Enjoying your food?" Andy asked, sarcastically. The Doctor didn't pick up on this.

"I am, thanks. Always nice to enjoy a good meal after finding a long lost sister." He said. Andy had looked a bit annoyed at him, but after the Doctor said that, he looked mad.

"Where the hell were you?" Andy asked. The Doctor looked up from his food.

"I told you, actually Chloe did, Lucas High. It's by the coast." He explained, taking another bike.

"Why haven't you been here?" Rachel asked.

"Because I was over there. I can't be in two places at once." The Doctor said with a smirk. Rachel took the food and threw it across the room.

"This isn't funny. Why haven't you been here for her?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her.

"Well, I didn't know where she was. Is that good enough?" He asked.

"No. Do you know the hell she has been through the last year without you?" Rachel asked. The Doctor suddenly looked concerned. He motioned for them to continue.

"This last year has been the absolute worst year of her life. She cried every single day because she couldn't find you. It got to the point where she had to be escorted out because she was disrupting the class. No one would talk to her. Honestly people were too scared. I was the only person to talk to her. She told me everything in our first conversation. She said that she was looking for someone, you. She said that she was sure you wouldn't abandon her." Rachel explained. Andy then got into the conversation.

"She convinced me to ask her out to the homecoming dance. She's actually an amazing person. An amazing dancer. She told me everything that night to. She also said that you would never abandon her. She really loves you." He said.

"After a while, she stopped talking about you. She joined the volleyball team because I convinced her. She has an amazing aim you know." Rachel explained. The Doctor snickered a little. Of course she would have good aim. I guess she chooses to be unreliable

"She loves you. She still does. She had no idea why you hadn't found her yet." Andy said.

"But if you were able to find her at this hospital, then you knew her this whole time. So why didn't you come sooner?" Rachel asked. Andy looked at him with the look of an enraged school teacher. The Doctor sighed.

"I didn't know where she was. I was on the bus crash with her. I found her." He explained. Andy shook his head.

"Not good enough. Why did you find her now?" He asked.

"I don't remember. She was on the school website. You know that. I must've found it there." He said. Rachel shook her head.

"Not good enough. She suffered every day without you. Now, she's in a coma. Do you care at all?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her. Now he was mad.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare even think that I don't care." The Doctor said.

"You don't look like it." Andy said. The Doctor stared at him.

"Did she ever tell you how we got separated?" He asked. Andy and Rachel looked at each other. They both shook their head.

"No." Rachel said.

"We were hurt. We were hurt by some of the worst people you would ever met. They didn't bad things to us. They are the reason we both need a cane to walked. She was sent here. The only reason I came here is to find her. I spent the last year doing whatever I could to find her. I have been through too much with her to just abandon her. So don't you dare assume that I don't care." He stated. Hannah had a look of shock almost, while Andy looked neutral.

"Are you telling the truth?" Andy asked.

"Why would I lie?" The Doctor said back. Andy nodded. He believed him. "Do you love her?" The Doctor asked him. Andy looked at him.

"Yes." He said immediately.

"No, don't do that. Don't make it a reflex. Mean it. Do you love her?" The Doctor asked. Andy thought about it. He hesitated, which surprised the Doctor. "That's all I needed to hear." He said in response to seeing the hesitation. He got up, and started to make his way back to the hospital room. He left Andy with a look of shock on his face, along with Rachel's.

Max and Chloe sat on the bench next to each other. They both listened to the steady beeping of the monitor. It was almost transfixing. Eventually, Chloe broke the silence.

"Did you know her?" She asked. Max nodded.

"Yep." She said.

"What was she like?" Chloe asked. Max looked at her on the bed.

"She had a very older sister vibe to her. She was the only one to actually be able to understand the Doctor." Max explained.

"Oh, She sounds nice." Chloe said. Max didn't respond. She clearly didn't want to talk. Chloe decided the change the subject. "So, what was life like for you back when you were in Colorado?" She asked.

"Terrible." Max said.

"Oh, why?" She asked back. Max looked at Chloe.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." Chloe said, a bit uneasy.

"My dad was the worst person on the planet. He abused me mentally and physically. I am screwed up in the head. I was suicidal. If the Doctor wasn't there, I may have actually gone and done it." Max said. Chloe looked shocked and a bit overwhelmed. She knew that people felt that way before but she never really experienced it first hand before. She didn't exactly know what to do.

"I'm sorry." Chloe said. That's all she could get out. Max smirked a tiny bit.

"I'm sure you are. Everyone is. The Doctor is. All those people trying to convince me that my only friend was a hallucination is. Everyone is sorry." Max said.

"I'm sorry that the words became meaningless." Chloe said, adding to her original thought.

"I'm fine. You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm fine now." She said. Chloe nodded. She wasn't convinced, but she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

The Doctor walked back in the room. Chloe looked over.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Max waited for an answer to.

"Yeah, just fine. You dad out there, on the other hand, is having a small argument with the vending machine." He explained. Chloe smiled to herself.

All of the sudden, a medical doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Highmore. We have an update on Chelsea's condition." He explained. The Doctor looked over.

"Well? What is it?" He asked. Dr. Highmore has a look of sadness in his eyes.

"It's not good."


	47. The Finale Part 7: One Last Time

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked. Andy, Rachel, and David came into the room.

"What's going on?" David asked. Dr. Highmore looked at them and changed his look to a more sympathetic smile.

"We have an update on her condition. You may want to sit down." He said. Rachel sat down almost immediately. Andy didn't sit down. David took a little bit to actually sit. At this point, The Doctor and Andy were the only ones standing up.

"So, the update?" Andy asked.

"Well, the damage in her lungs is a lot more serious then we expected. The glass entered her bloodstream and made its way all throughout her system. The glass finally made its way to the heart. We can not take her off of life support without killing her." Dr. Highmore explained. The Doctor looked surprised.

"She's in life support? No one cared to mention that?" He asked Andy and Rachel.

"Well, sorry, but we were sidetracked by the appearance of her brother!" Rachel said defensively.

"You should have said something." The Doctor said back. Andy nodded slightly, agreeing with him.

"I'm sorry." He said. Dr. Highmore took a deep breath and continued talking.

"Look, legally, her family can be the person to decide to take her off. I presume that you're the father?" He asked, looking at David. The Doctor quickly cut in before anything could be said.

"No, he's not. I'm her only family." The Doctor said. Dr. Highmore looked a bit confused and looked at David.

"He's a foster kid. She's the only real family he has." David said quickly. The Doctor smiled at David, admiring how good he was able to keep the act going for him. It was really nice.

"Well, if you still want to take control of keeping her on life support, you still can. If you are the foster parent of course."

"I can do it." The Doctor said. Chloe and Max looked a bit shocked by what he said. Andy shook his head.

"No, I won't let you. You may have been there in the past, but we were there when you weren't last year. You do not get to be the one to kill her. You haven't earned it." Andy said. The Doctor looked at him, ready to yell. Then he looked at Dr. Highmore.

"Can you please leave while we make a decision?" He asked. Dr. Highmore nodded.

"Of course. Let me know when you reached a decision." He said. The Doctor nodded. So he left, closing the door behind him.

The Doctor sighed, then looked at Andy. Everyone had their own idea of what they expected to happen. Andy expected him to give a stupid reason for him to listen. Rachel didn't know what to expect. Max expected him to yell. Chloe expected things to possibly get physical. David and Rachel honestly didn't know. But what he actually did, no one expected.

"Please." He said. Andy looked a bit surprised.

"What?"

"Please. Let me do this." He asked. Andy let his guard down a bit, not entirely sure what to do.

"Your not going to give me a reason that makes me want to give you the right?" He asked.

"You're her boyfriend. There's literally nothing I can do. Plus you hate me, there's nothing I can say. I can't outsmart you. I can't tell you to get out. I can't even tell you that she doesn't love you. She probably does. You were there for her when I wasn't. But the only thing I can say, is that I have a connection with her. Not just a brother sister connection, it's something more. I can't tell you, actually I just don't want to, but we have been through so much together. We have done way too much in my life to not let me be apart of this. She's here because of me. And I will never forgive myself if I can't say goodbye at least." He said.

Andy was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say. No one did. Chloe and Max knew the truth, but they didn't say anything. Andy took a deep breath.

"Let me say goodbye too." He requested. The Doctor nodded.

"Of course. Everyone can. I'll get the Doctor."

Dr. Highmore inserted a needle into an IV. He sighed and took out his flashlight to check the pupils. Chelsea woke up. She didn't seem very into it. Dr. Highmore took a step back and left the room, leaving them to say their goodbyes. The Doctor nodded to Andy to go first. He walked up.

"Chelsea?" He asked. Chelsea looked around.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital." He said. Chelsea looked a bit surprised.

"W-what?" She asked.

"I just wanted to tell you, I love you. I love you so much." He said. Chelsea was still panicking a bit, but she calmed down a bit.

"I love you too. Why are you acting like you're saying goodbye?" Chelsea asked. Andy took a deep breath. He was trying to to be sad. He just took a step back.

"You have some friends here." He said. Chelsea looked around. She didn't see anything because she was too weak.

"Who? Is Rachel here?" She asked. Andy nodded. Rachel came over quickly.

"Hey, Chell." She said.

"Sup fam?" Chelsea asked. Rachel laughed a bit.

"I thought I told you not to use teen slang."

"Sorry."

"Your fine." Rachel said quickly.

"So, we still on for the mall?" She asked Rachel.

"Sure, that massage chair will always be there." Rachel stated. Chelsea smiled.

"Thanks for being friends with me." She said. Rachel lost her smile, she too was trying not to cry. She couldn't hold it in. She started crying. Andy led her to her own space. Next, Max came up to her. Chelsea was surprised to see her.

"Max? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Max said back.

"I thought you died." She said.

"You really think you can get rid of me that easily?" Max asked.

"I've tried. It didn't work." Chelsea said. Max laughed a bit.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye?" Max asked.

"I figured. Everyone seems a bit upset. The life support systems are here. I assume I'm dead?" She asked. Max nodded slowly.

"Yes." She said, her voice cracking.

"Well, everyone dies. Can't avoid it all the time." Chelsea said. Max didn't want to keep talking about it. She took a step back before she could say anything else. The Doctor put his hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Want to meet her?" He asked. Chloe hesitated, but started walking to the bed. Chelsea eyed her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Chloe. I'm a friend of Max and The Doctors." She explained.

"It's nice to meet you." Chelsea said. Chloe gave a sad version of the smile she would always have when meeting new people.

"Nice to meet you too." Chloe said. She wasn't a victim of her voice cracking because she didn't know her that well. She just seemed a bit shocked and disconnected. Chloe looked at The Doctor. He sighed.

"Can everyone leave?" He asked. Everyone looked at him. David nodded and left. People slowly left after, leaving Andy, who didn't want to leave. The Doctor put his hand on his shoulder.

"Just a little longer?" Andy asked.

"You will always want a little longer." The Doctor said back. Andy nodded slightly. Then he left quickly without a word. The Doctor walked over to Chelsea. She looked at him with a look of sadness.

"Well, here we are." She said.

"Yeah, here we are."

"I always expected it to end the other way around. With you in the bed and me by your side." She said. The Doctor smiled a bit.

"Well, life never works out the way we expect it." He said. Chelsea started to cry a bit.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Leaving. Had I stayed with you, I would have stayed alive."

"It wasn't your fault. The bus crash happened anyway. And those people made you go away." The Doctor said.

"Well, I could have made more of an effort."

"Don't blame yourself. I won't let that be the last thing you feel." He said. Chelsea smiled a bit.

"Thanks." She said. The Doctor grabbed her hand.

"We've had some good times." He said.

"Yeah, some great times. What was your favourite?" The Doctor asked.

"I loved Earth, just like you. I grew so attached to these damaged people." She said.

"They're pretty cool, aren't they?" He asked. Chelsea looked at him.

"Is there other way we can try?" She asked.

"No, I think this is it." He said. Chelsea nodded slowly.

"I don't want to go." She said. The Doctor closed his eyes.

"Neither do I. No one wants to go." He said. Chelsea scooter over in her bed.

"Lay down with me." She said. The Doctor nodded and got into the bed. They put their arms around each other. They laid there for around 2 minutes.

"I think it's time." Chelsea said. The Doctor shook his head.

"I don't know if I can." He said.

"I'll always love you. I promise. You are an amazing person, and I'm so happy I met you. Thank you for taking me out to see the world when everyone thought I was obsolete."

"Thank you for keeping your doors unlocked. We saved so many worlds." He stated.

"You still can, in my memory." She said back. The Doctor nodded. He bent over her and turned off the machine beating her heart for her. He turned back to her and held her hand.

"One last adventure. I'll never forget you." He said. Chelsea smiled, not speaking.

Then, the Doctor felt her hand go limp in his. Her eyes closed. The Doctor lost his breath. He couldn't do anything. Then he lost it.

He started hitting everything, he broke a window. A Doctor came in and tried to stop him. But he was a force to be reckoned with. Eventually, a needle was pulled out and the Doctor was injected. He passed out and was carried outside of the room, being quickly followed by the rest of the people there.

Max and Chloe looked at each other with sadness. Rachel and Andy hugged each other. David just embraced Chloe, upset that she had to go through that. The Doctor was carried to his own bed and left there until he would wake up and have to deal with this.


	48. The Finale Part 8: Rage

**FYI, there is two more chapters after this one. This is not the finale yet!**

The Doctor woke up. Max and Chloe were in the room with him. They were sitting in silence. The Doctor sat up and noticed he was handcuffed.

"Handcuffs? River's not here is she?" He asked. Max and Chloe got up and quickly went to him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, fine." He said. Max sighed.

"I'm so sorry." She said. The Doctor closed his eyes with sadness.

"Yeah." He said, quietly. Max and Chloe looked at each other.

"We're going to stay with you for as long as we can. You don't deserve to go through this alone." Max said. Chloe nodded in response.

"I'll never forgive myself. I'll never forget her." He said.

"We don't expect you to, you shouldn't. But you can't do this alone." She said.

"I can't let you help me." He explained.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's like if you lost your parents. It's hard to understand." He explained. Max and Chloe looked a bit surprised and annoyed.

"My mom is out of the picture and my dad is insane." Max said.

"My mom died of leukemia." Chloe said. The Doctor forgot about that. He decided to change the subject.

"Why am I handcuffed?"

"The doctors saw what you did to the room. They wanted to make sure you would do anything else." Chloe said. The Doctor nodded.

"I want to leave."

"Why?" Max asked.

"I don't want to be here anymore." He said. Chloe nodded.

"That's perfectly acceptable." Chloe said in response. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up." He said out loud. Chloe was shocked at the response. So was Max.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Stop trying to lump me in with everyone that's ever lost someone. I am not everyone." He half yelled. Chloe looked a bit hurt.

"I-I'm sorry." She said quietly. The Doctor sighed.

"You can't make everyone happy. Trust me, I tried. It doesn't work." He said. Chloe shrugged.

"Does that mean I should just give up?" She asked. The Doctor didn't answer. He just looked angry.

"Get me my screwdriver." He asked. Chloe, not doing anything, let Max get it. She used it to unlock the handcuffs. The Doctor rubbed his wrists.

"God, that hurt." He said to himself. Chloe nodded slightly. She was still in shock.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Chloe said, still trying to regain his happiness.

"I know you didn't, you never do." He responded.

"Chloe, get out." Max said to her. Chloe looked at her. Max made a face to reinforce her command. Chloe walked out slowly, closing the door behind her. Max quickly went to the doctor and smacked him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"Nothing is wrong." He said.

"Oh don't give me that. What's wrong. Is it her death?" She asked. The Doctor flinched.

"I'm fine." He said. Max shook her head.

"No, I've seen this before. I pushed everyone away and you were the only person who wasn't scared of me. You were nice. You convinced me to be nice to people again. You even made me want to tolerate Chloe just for the sake of her being your friend." She explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're trying to push her away." Max said.

"So what?" The Doctor asked.

"You can't let this affect you this way. I will not let you turn into someone I used to be. I was depressed. I still am, but I see hope now. That's because of you." She said. The Doctor shook his head.

"You would have done fine without me." He said. Max looked actually shocked.

"How? How the hell could I have gotten the help I did without you? You have made more of an impact on me then anyone on this world. You made me care again." She stated. The Doctor sighed.

"Why? Why was I so different from everyone else?" He asked. Max stayed silent a bit, thinking of her answer. The Doctor anticipated her answer.

"You gave me a reason to look forward to tomorrow. I got to see you again every day. You made me feel worth it. You made me feel like you weren't just there because you felt bad for me. You, also, allowed me to get closure on my terrible father. You made me feel like I did something about my life." She said. The Doctor thought about her words.

"Your dad was a jerk. I'm happy you got your closure. But if I did that, then what else can I do now?" He asked. Max sighed."

"I can return the favour for you." She said. The Doctor sighed. He got off the bed and took his cane.

"No thanks." He said, starting to walk out. He left the room and had Max quickly follow him. Chloe was sitting on the bench, waiting. She saw them run out and followed them. The Doctor got into the elevator and the door closed right before anyone could come in. Max and Chloe quickly ran down to the first floor using the stairs.

They caught him about to leave the hospital through the door. Chloe made one last attempt to talk to him.

"You can't blame yourself! It wasn't your fault!" She yelled. The Doctor turned around quickly and yelled.

"THAT'S THE POINT!" He screamed at them. Chloe was surprised into stepping back. She had a look of terror on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, stuttering a bit.

"It wasn't my fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. She died because of being stuck in weak exterior shell that couldn't survive a bus crash. If she was human, she would have died. I couldn't do anything. She just died for no reason and because of no one. Why the hell do you think that would make me feel better?" He asked. Chloe quickly changed her face to looking like she was about to cry. Max saw this and quickly hugged her to comfort her. She was about to glare at the Doctor. But he was gone. Max heard Chloe crying and kept hugging her.

"He didn't mean it, I promise." She said.

"I can't believe I hurt him." Chloe responded, choking up. Max shook her head.

"No, you didn't hurt him. He was already hurt." Max said in response. Chloe nodded sadly.

"When will my dad be back?" She asked. Max looked at the clock.

"5 minutes. Do you want to find the Doctor to take him home?" Max asked.

"To be honest, I really don't want to." Chloe responded. Max nodded, laughing a bit.

"That's fine. Neither do I." Max said. Chloe walked over to the bench to wait for her dad. Max followed and sat down with her. They sat in silence before he showed up.


	49. The Finale Part 9: The Doctor is Back

The Doctor walked down a sidewalk. He was walking towards a beach. He didn't seem to be noticed by anyone in the area. The Doctor just made his way not caring about anyone else there.

Eventually, he found a bench that overlooked the ocean. He sat down and set the cane down next to him. After a few seconds, he covered his eyes.

"You're in idiot." He said to himself. He regretted being mean to Chloe. He wish he could take it back. Ironically, he wished he had a time machine.

He looked at the ocean. The waves crashing against each other almost in sync. The Doctor watched this for a few minutes. It was interesting how much it allowed for free flowing thoughts.

The Doctor rubbed his hands across his jacket. He felt his fingers over the pockets and felt something, a crinkle. It was like a piece of paper. He pulled it out of his pocket. It was addressed to him. From Chelsea. The Doctor opened it quickly. Something fell out of the paper, a key. The Doctor recognised it as the TARDIS key. The Doctor looked at the paper and read it to himself.

"Memories are powerful. Don't let this one die. From Chelsea." He read to himself. The Doctor smiled. He sighed. He was so sad that she was gone. He wasn't going to let her memory die. He stood up. If he was lucky, Chloe and Max were still at the hospital. He was going to apologise to them. He grabbed the key and squeezed it in his hands. He started to walk.

After a few steps, he stopped walking. The look on his face changed from sad to intrigued. He looked at the key in his hand. It was warm. He rose an eyebrow.

"Interesting." He said. He pulled out his screwdriver and zapped the key. It glowed lightly. The Doctor suddenly perked up.

"You've got to be kidding." He said. He zapped the key and then the area around him as to locate the TARDIS. He got a signal. The Doctor got overly excited, and surprised. He followed the signal. It led him to a large set of buildings.

He was waking as fast as he could. He ran into a couple people on the way who looked curiously at what he was doing.

He made a right turn, and stopped. He dropped his sonic screwdriver.

"You've got to be kidding." He said to himself. There she was. The TARDIS. His TARDIS. He looked at the large blue box in front of him. It didn't have any lights on it. It looked dead. The Doctor held out the key. It glowed brightly. The Doctor held the key up. The brightness seemed to leave the key and move towards the box. The glowing was an energy. It was the life force of the TARDIS. The Doctor laughed.

"You are brilliant. After you died, your soul was in the key. Hiding out until the key was returned. Memories are powerful. You were right." He said to the Box. The glowing energy encircled the box until all of the energy went into the key slot. Then the windows and police box label lit up. The light on the top slowly started pulsating. The Doctor suddenly felt a relief of pain. His leg, it stopped hurting. The Doctor looked at his leg and back at the box.

"You fixed me. The symbiotic relationship. You were completely restored. So was I." He said to her.

Overjoyed, the Doctor threw the cane to the side and ran to the TARDIS. He slid the key into the lock, and opened the door. It was pitch black inside.

"Come on Chelsea, what do you have for me now?" He asked. The lights slowly came up. The Doctor marvelled at what he saw.

The floor in front of the door was blue neon with silver circles. The rest of it was wood. The sides of the console room were in a circular shape had a few couches on the edge. There was also a vending machine. There were staircases diverging from the floor that lead to a second floor. The second floor had library shelves all across and hallways leading to other rooms. The main console was truly amazing. It was an orange console with levers of differenc colours just filling each panel of the hexagonal console. But what really called to the Doctor, was the centre column. It wasn't just a middle structure that would go up and down. It was a person. Chelsea. She was in the middle of the glass column. She was completely blue. She was wearing the hoodie with jeans. The Doctor looked at her in the eye. She was a statue. An imprint. The Doctor smiled. He eyed a chalkboard off to side in between two couches. It had a coat hanger with clothes on it hanging. The board had words on it.

'I know we won't be able to talk anymore, but I will be here.' The board read. The Doctor smiled again. He looked at the coat hanger.

It had a blue Victorian/steampunk suit he had worn before at the dance. It was a long dark blue coat. They also had dark blue pants and blue tennis shoes. There was a vest and a blue tie with a white buttoned up shirt.

The Doctor took off his denim jacket and jeans. He quickly changed to the Victorian outfit. After he did that, he looked in the mirror. He checked himself in the suit. The outfit seemed to fit him quite nicely. He brushed his hair back with his hand. Then he quickly turned to a coat rack.

There was a dark blue top hat. It rested nearly next to the orange hoodie he used to wear. The Doctor walked over, happy to be able to use his leg, and picked up the top hat. Then he set it down and picked up the dark denim jacket. He hung it up right next to the orange hoodie. Then he picked up the top hat and put it on his head.

He walked back over to the mirror. He smiled at himself.

"I look ridiculous. Perfect!" He said.

He saw a small device levitate out of a small slot in the console. It was a sonic screwdriver. It was a dark blue to match the costume. On one end was a rounded end. The other was a crystal rhombus design that lit up purple. The button was a circle button that was pushed down. There was a small circle with gallifreyan designs on it used for readings.

The Doctor put the screwdriver in his inner jacket pocket. Then he stroked the console gently. He walked over to the panel facing left to the door. There was a big lever that resembled an airplane's speed lever. Then to the right of that, was a set of coloured small switches.

The Doctor flipped them all up. The console hummed to life. He ran to another side and turned a dial. Then he ran to the large lever and pulled it. The middle column with Chelsea in it started to pulsate. The sound of the TARDIS dematerialising filled the entire room. The Doctor laughed out loud in joy.

The Doctor twisted the scanner to his view and read the readings. He nodded at it in response.

"Max, Chloe, I'm coming for you two." He said to no one. He smiled and ran to the other side to land the TARDIS.

He heard the noise of the TARDIS landing. He felt the thud of them landing. He looked at the scanner again. It showed two girls outside the box, shocked at what they were looking out. The Doctor smiled and went to the door. He straightened his tie. He adjusted his top hat to a better fit. Then he smiled.

"The Doctor is back." He said to himself, then opened the door.


	50. The Finale Part 10: Time and Space

Three weeks had passed since the Doctor yelled at Chloe. The first day of school was next week for Chloe. Today was also the day Max was going to go back home herself. They both sat silently at the bench. Chloe's dad said he would let them have their time. Chloe looked at Max.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" She asked. Max looked at her.

"Yep." She said.

"It was nice meeting you." Chloe said. Max nodded, not saying anything. Chloe gave up. She just sat in silence. Max looked at the clouds. Chloe looked at street. They both were pretty bored. Max broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." She said. Chloe looked over.

"Why?"

"The Doctor." Max said. Chloe nodded.

"Me too. I wish I could see him again."

"I'm sure we will."

"Yeah." Chloe said. Then they sat in silence again. They both messed with their fingers. Chloe didn't like the silence.

"So, are we friends?" Chloe asked. Max looked at her with a weird look. Then she shrugged.

"I don't know."

"You act like you hate me." Chloe said. Max nodded.

"There are somethings I hate about you, but I don't hate you." Max said back. Chloe looked at her. She was confused whether it was an insult or honesty.

"Ok." She said back. Max looked at her.

"I'm sure there are things you hate about me?"

"Not really, no." Chloe responded. Max was a bit surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's nothing I hate about anyone." Chloe said. Max nodded.

"That's impressive. I can always find something to hate about someone." Max said.

"What do you hate about the Doctor?" Chloe asked. Max smiled at Chloe.

"If anything, you should be the one to tell me that." She said. Chloe nodded.

"I should hate him, but I don't." She said. Max nodded.

"Yeah, You should. I'm impressed you don't." Max said. Chloe smiled a bit.

"Thanks." She said. Max nodded again. Chloe sat there in silence again.

"Yes, we can be friends." Max said to her. Chloe smiled again.

"Great. I'm happy we can." Chloe said to her. Max nodded. They sat in silence again, but Chloe was a bit happier.

Then, the silence was broken again. Not by one of them talking, but by a noise. A noise that seemed weirdly familiar to both of them. It was a whistling noise accompanied by a large wind blowing through each other their hair. Whistling changed into a groaning noise. Max and Chloe quickly looked at a large shape that was appearing out of nowhere.

It was a tall blue box. As the box took more shape, it said police on it. The light on the top of it was lighting on and off over and over. Eventually, the large wooden box took shape. A large thud seemed to turn off the wind. Max and Chloe looked at each other. They both didn't know what it was, but they had a sneaking suspicion.

"Is that-?" Max started.

"I don't know." Chloe continued. They both got up and walked up to the box. They both stood outside, looking in wonder at the box. Chloe reached her hand onto the box and put it on the side of the box.

"Doctor?" She asked.

Then the door cracked open. It slowly opened until a figure came into view. It was a The Doctor. He was wearing an outfit that neither of them were used to him wearing. A blue Victorian like suit. He was also wearing a blue top hat. Chloe and Max both smiled a bit at seeing him.

"Hello you two." He said.

"You came back." Max said. The Doctor nodded.

"Of course I came back." He said, happily. Then he closed the door behind him and walked out. He put his hands on Chloe's shoulders.

"I am so sorry about what I said to you. You didn't deserve it. Being nice is not something that is easily found or something that is stupid. Being nice is an amazing attribute that I am so happy you have. I hope you can find it in you someday to forgive me." He said to her. Chloe smiled brightly at him. She was overjoyed. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"I forgive you!" She almost shouted. The Doctor laughed a bit.

"Good!" He said. Then she let got of him. He turned to Max.

"Thank you for everything. You were my first friend in this body and I'm so sorry that you had to deal with terrible people in your life. You don't deserve it. I'm happy you think I did something good in your life. That's what I strive for." He said. Max smiled at him and hugged him to.

"You're welcome. Thanks for being there for me." She said. The Doctor hugged her back. Eventually she let go. The Doctor walked over to the blue box.

"So, this is Chelsea." He said. Chloe and Max looked surprised.

"She's alive?"

"Yep, she figured out a way to live. She was even able to fix my leg. I will never need a cane for a long time." He said.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Chloe said.

"Thanks. Want to take a look inside?" He asked. Both of them looked at each other then back at him.

"Definitely." Max said. Chloe nodded in return. The Doctor smiled wildly.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." He said. He opened both doors all the way and then walked inside. He turned around and stretched his arms out wide.

Max and Chloe came in at the same time. They both looked utterly shocked. Chloe looked around the large space while Max went outside to check the outside of the box.

"Oh my god." Chloe said.

"Holy Sh*t." Max said. The Doctor ignored the swearing.

"Welcome to the TARDIS!" He said happily. Chloe took a few steps inside. Max came back in.

"It's bigger on the inside." They both said. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes it is. It's amazing isn't it?" He asked.

"It's beautiful." Chloe said. Max eyed the center column.

"Isn't that Chelsea?" He asked.

"Yeah, an imprint. I like it. It reminds me of what she looked like." He said. Chloe looked around, still.

"Is this real?" She asked.

"Yes it is, promise." He responded. Max and Chloe ran up to the large console.

"What do all of these do?" Chloe asked.

"They allow me to go anywhere." He simply explained. The two girls looked in wonder at the levers.

"So, where to?" The Doctor asked. The two girls looked at him.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"All of time and space. We can go anywhere. Every moment that every happen. Every long lost day or year can be revisited. Every single moment in the entire universe. We can go literally anywhere. So, again, where to?" He asked. Chloe and Max both smiled like crazy. They both thought about where they would like to go.

"I, don't know." Chloe said.

"Same." Max said back. The Doctor nodded.

"A surprise. I love those. Max, would you please snap your fingers?" He asked. Max looked a bit confused. She snapped her fingers and the doors closed. The Doctor smiled at the center column, Chelsea.

"Good. Now, come here." He said. Chloe and Max came over to him. He put his hand on the large lever that would make the ship take off.

"Put your hands on mine. Let's do this together." He said. Max put her hand on his and Chloe put hers on top.

"I've been waiting for two years to say this, Let's get out of this place." He said. Then simultaneously, all of them pulled the lever. The TARDIS started shaking violently. Max and Chloe grabbed onto the Doctor's arm. He smiled brightly. Chloe and Max both seemed surprised and ecstatic. The Doctor quickly let go and started pressing a bunch levers, seemingly at random. Max and Chloe both stared watched the Doctor press levers and buttons. They both watched in wonder. None of them could imagine the possible amazing adventures they could go on together. This was the start of something great.

 **Well, that was it! The end of season 2! Season 3 will probably start soon and will feature The Doctor, Max, and Chloe as a TARDIS team going through time and space. I hope you guys enjoy that! I'm so happy I've been able to write this story for this long and I can happy it didn't take me nearly as long as season 1. Anyway, I'm happy you all read it, thank you. See you in the next adventure!**


End file.
